Don't Forget That I Will Always Love You
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: JJ and Spencer always seemed to be "just friends." But what if they weren't? What if their Redskins date led to something more? Following along the series canon (up to the end of Season 8), JJ and Reid's off-screen relationship is explored. Then, it stems from the canon to an original story with a new agent who helps JJ and Reid sort out their feelings. Rated T for language, etc.
1. The Secret Relationship

**Author's note: Hey everybody! First fanfic is up and ready to go! A few things: 1. Please read and review. I want your feedback whether it be good or bad. Any feedback can help improve the story. 2. Expect at least 2 more fanfics based around this story: an AU and some ideas that I couldn't place in due to length and structure. 3. This story was written to fit the canon of the series up to Season 8. From there on, it's fair game.**

**Thank you for reading. One more thing: the dates written are based off the episode airdates. And remember the original character we'll meet in this story. He might be of importance. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

October 16th, 2005: Washington, D.C.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was waiting outside the stadium for the Washington Redskins game. He was there for a date with his best friend and secret (yet obvious) crush, SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. His mentor, SSA Jason Gideon, gave him the tickets as a birthday present and suggested that he ask out JJ. They had agreed to meet at the stadium and, being the way he was, he was there much earlier than he needed to be.

He was dressed in his usual attire: a dress shirt, corduroys, a tie, a sweater vest, dress shoes, and mismatched socks. A young man with a backpack slung over his shoulder close by noticed this and walked up to him.

"You're not seriously here for a football game in that get-up are you?" he asked. "You go in there looking like that and they'll give you hell about it."

"I don't have anything really casual," Spencer said.

The young man removed his backpack. "It just so happens that I keep a spare set of casual clothes here in my bag. Don't worry, there clean. Take it. Trust me; it'll save your ass." He removed the clean clothes from the bag and handed them to Spencer. When he saw the look on Spencer's face, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not a psychotic creeper."

"Um, thanks," Spencer said. He went to the bathroom and changed into the casual clothes. He returned with his dress attire neatly folded under his arm. He handed them to the young man, who put them in his backpack.

"I'll get these back to you after the game. Right at this spot," the young man said. "So, what's your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid. And yours?" Spencer asked.

"Daniel Johnson. Danny, if you don't mind," he responded.

"Nice to meet you, Danny."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Reid."

They talked for a while about their lives. Danny was a 19-year-old college student studying criminology and psychology at Georgetown. He lived on his own, but didn't say why. He just said it was a bad memory. Then Danny started asking Reid questions.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit branch of the FBI," Reid answered. Danny just stood in shock.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned 24."

"How did you get into the BAU?"

"I'm pretty much a genius. I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. I graduated high school at the age of twelve. I currently have PhD's in chemistry, mathematics, and engineering as well as BA's in psychology and sociology. I was terrible at the physical aspect, so special exceptions were made to get me into the BAU."

Danny's jaw dropped. "Wow," was all Danny could say at the moment. Then he was able to continue talking.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here on a date with my co-worker, Jennifer Jareau. We all call her JJ. She's a huge Redskins fan. I honestly didn't even know that had anything to do with football."

Danny laughed. "So, do you have any knowledge on football, doc?"

"I spent half the night looking up the sport, so I hopefully know what to do."

At that moment, a taxi cab pulled up, dropping off a casually dressed JJ. She was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a Redskins jersey. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Reid stared at her for a few moments.

"Hey, doc. Wake up, doc!" Danny yelled. Reid came back to his senses. "I'm guessing that's her. I'll meet you here after the game to give you your clothes back. Good luck, Spencer." Danny walked away.

Spencer's date with JJ went just fine. Nothing overly bad happened. True, he spilt beer all over the guy in front of him, but JJ had scared him by trying to hold his hand. She eventually was able to get him to hold her hand. He met with Danny after the game like they agreed. Spencer introduced him to JJ. He had explained the situation before the game to her and she didn't mind. She was actually thanking Danny for helping Spencer.

Spencer drove her home from the game. When they reached her house, he got out, opened her car door and led her to her house. When they reached the door, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, Spence, that was a really amazing date. I loved it," JJ told him.

"Even with me spouting off my statistics the entire game?" Spencer asked her.

"Especially with you spouting off statistics. Remind me to go to you when I want a prediction for a game. Your prediction was perfect, Spence. Just like you."

Spencer was shocked at the statement that was just made. "You think I'm…. perfect?"

"Of course, Spence." She stared for a moment. "So maybe we could go out again sometime?"

Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to go out with him again. He didn't know what to say. All that came out was, "I would love to, JJ."

Then, she did something that shocked more than anything else that night. She took his face in her hands and pulled it to hers and engaged him in a passionate kiss. JJ had always had feelings for Spencer, and now she had the bravery to act on them. She smiled at him and walked inside.

"Good night, Spence," she said.

"Good night, JJ," he replied.

"I love you." She had put him into shock once again with her words. He didn't know what to say at first but the words eventually came to him.

"I love you, too, JJ."

They began secretly dating. Whenever they were asked about the date, they responded with the words "Top Secret." She was there for him after he killed Phillip Dowd and he was holding her hand tightly as Gideon poured out the eight wedding rings Karl Arnold, "The Fox", took from his victims. They were practically inseparable.

However, a month later, Spencer willing risked his life to free hostages on a train in Texas, one of which was their co-worker SSA Elle Greenaway. All he needed to do was perform a sleight of hand, but it was still too risky. JJ confronted him once he and Elle were safely off the train.

"What the hell were you thinking Spencer?!" she asked. She never called him Spencer unless she was mad at him or she was speaking to him as a lover. This was obviously the former.

"I didn't have a choice. It was that or everyone on that train would've been killed. It was the only way," Spencer told him.

"We had other options. But, no. You had to act like a hero and save everyone at your own risk."

"JJ, please calm down."

"No I won't. Did you even think about me losing you in that situation?"

"JJ, I was more worried about the hostages who were in mortal danger than our relationship." Spencer immediately regretted what he said. He didn't mean it the way it came out. But he couldn't take it back.

"Really? Our job comes before our love?" JJ asked accusingly. "If that's how it is, then you can find a new girlfriend. We're through."

"JJ, wait! I didn't mean it like that," he yelled, but she already stopped listening and walked away. Spencer stood there heartbroken by what had occurred. He continued working, still hurt by the break-up.

Months later, he visited an art gallery in Los Angeles owned by an old high school classmate of his with Gideon. There he was introduced to Lila Archer. For months he had been hurt by his and JJ's break-up and was still affected by it. Even though they were on good terms (she'd helped him with using chopsticks), Spencer never felt the same around JJ. He still loved her and wanted her back. However, the second he saw Lila and her smiling at him, he forgot all about their break-up. He was so stunned, he was stuttering to even say his own name.

Gideon went off with one of Lila's friends to look at art while Spencer and Lila talked and looked at art. Gideon came back and told him that they were leaving. Spencer left, nearly running into everyone on his way to the exit.

After he and Gideon finished teaching their profiling seminar for the L.A.P.D., the lead Detective, Owen Kim, asked if they could stay behind and help investigate a local murder. A famous young actress, Natalie Ryan, and her fiancée were murdered in her home. When Det. Kim mentioned previous murders of a producer and another young actress similar to Natalie's murder, Gideon surmised that LA had a serial killer. Gideon and Spencer called in the rest of the team to help investigate.

While the team was meeting with Det. Kim, a man came in saying he was a talent agent who had a client who was worried about her safety after she received a message in a magazine article about Natalie's murder. The client turned out to be Lila Archer. The message on the article said, "You owe me." She had previously met with the murdered producer about a project, but he chose to cast Natalie Ryan. The other murdered actress bore a resemblance to Lila. She mentioned getting a mysterious gift of her favorite flower, red anemones, on the 7th of every month. They had determined that Lila had a delusional stalker who was killing off people to further her career.

The next day a message was left on Lila's trailer from the stalker asking her why she went to the police. Lila continued working with Spencer and his co-worker/best friend SSA Derek Morgan staying behind at the set while Gideon, Elle, and their Unit Chief, Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, went to meet with Lila's manager, only to find him dead. He was murdered by the stalker. Gideon told Spencer not to tell Lila, but he needed to get her to safety. They drove to her house so she could pack some things. He found himself looking a collage Lila had up on the wall. She had taken the time while he was looking to change into a swimsuit. She decided to go for a swim, despite Reid's insistence that she was in danger. She kept insisting that he join her in the pool. He refused, but Lila tricked him and pulled him in the pool. After he fell in, she began to kiss him. She kissed him consistently. He eventually started kissing back, but his guilt for not telling her about her manager overcame him and he admitted the truth. Lila was immediately angry with him.

Meanwhile, they had a lead on the stalker. They found a sleazy paparazzo stalking Lila for photos, but he wasn't the killer. Spencer tried to talk to Lila, but to no avail. However, he realized that the collage on the wall was actually Lila's life story since college scrambled up. The guy Spencer went to high school with gave Lila the collage claiming it was from him, when it was really from a secret admirer who he said was Maggie Lowe. Maggie worked on Lila's show. Apparently, she developed a fantasy romance with Lila and killed people to further her career. Spencer was able to disarm her without anyone getting hurt.

The next morning, Spencer and Lila bid each other farewell. After talking to Morgan about what happened in LA, Spencer realized something. When he was kissing Lila, he was imagining JJ was the one he was kissing. He realized that he truly loved her and really needed her back.

When she came into work the next day, Spencer went into her office and talked to her about what happened, including Lila kissing him.

"The thing is when we were kissing; I was imagining you as the one I was kissing. I love you, Jennifer Jareau. What I said in Texas isn't what I meant. I meant that I was worried about rescuing the people who were danger at the moment. The whole time on that train, I was hoping that I could not only save the hostages, but make sure that I come back to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I can only dream that you would ever want to get back with me," Spencer explained.

JJ couldn't quite meet his eyes. When she did, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to pull him in for a passionate kiss. "A dream that's coming true," she told him. "I'm sorry about what happened in Texas too. I overreacted. You were a hero. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I love you Spence."

They officially were dating again. Once again, they were always there for each other: when the Fisher King came along, they held each other through it; when Elle left, JJ was Reid's shoulder to cry on. They promised to always be there for each other. It was a promise they intended to keep. Like before, they were practically inseparable.

However, about a year later, they had a case in Georgia that resulted in JJ getting attacked by vicious dogs and Spencer being kidnapped by their UnSub, Tobias Hankel. JJ was a little scarred from the attack, but Spencer was very scarred by the incident. Tobias had two personalities besides his own: his father Charles Hankel and a vigilante archangel named Raphael. Charles beat and tortured him, Raphael forced him to choose who lived and who died, and Tobias, in honest sympathy and good nature, injected him with dilaudid to ease his pain. The drug brought back painful memories, but that wasn't the worst of it. Charles' anger got out of control to the point where he had actually killed Spencer. Raphael revived him and Spencer hinted his location to his team. Charles was forcing him to dig his own grave by the time they arrived. When he was distracted, Spencer grabbed the gun Charles threatened him with and aimed right at Tobias's chest. Charles affirmed there was only one bullet in the gun, but Spencer was lucky that the first shot had the bullet. Tobias fell, the personalities of Raphael and Charles now dead. He thanked Spencer and passed away himself.

After that case, Spencer was extremely different. He was addicted to dilaudid and as a result told JJ that she needed to move on. He didn't want her loving a drug addict. He gave up love to keep her from blaming herself that was too come. She moved on relatively quickly, as a few weeks later she was flirting with a New Orleans detective named Will LaMontagne. They started seeing each other for a while. It was really going somewhere.

Spencer was sad he gave up his love for JJ so she could have someone he thought would be better. But he didn't regret it. He hoped maybe one day, they could get back together.

**So, what do you think? Review the story and let me know what you think. And for reading this, here's a short little summary as to what's coming up:**

_**JJ and Reid wake up to a little bit of a surprise.**_

**Short and sweet. Doesn't say much, but it also says everything. Tell me what you think it means. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**

_**(Sorry for the update, but I realized that I was a little inaccurate in my days. I apologize.)**_


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note: I'm back everyone! Chpter two is here! First off, thanks to the readers who followed and favorited the story. That really made my day. Second off, since the first chapter is over, I can explain the AU a little more: it starts off from the moment Tobias kills Reid in "Revelations", the difference is that JJ and Reid don't break up this time. It continues with their lives following that, still somewhat keeping to the canon (no changes to the cases, etc.). Thirdly, sorry for the wait. I meant to post last night, but I got held up at a high school football game and by the time I got home, I was worn out and couldn't really do anything.**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed the story. Hearing your feedback made me really happy. **

**A note to xs18: Thank you for the review. It definitely brought up a number of things I never even considered for the original story. To be honest, I intended to rush it a little bit because the story following the canon is barely half the story and the original story is what I focused on getting to. You do have some good ideas though. I'm planning on using them in the missing chapters fanfic I mentioned, as the structure of the story won't work with adding much more. I hoping to explore some more aspects of the relationship during Seasons 1 and 2 with the missing chapters fanfic. Thanks for your feedback, it really does help me out a little, this being my first fanfic.**

**Anyway, I left a little summary at the end of the last chapter: ****_JJ and Reid wake up to a little bit of a surprise_****. It didn't say much but it also said everything. I worded it in a way where it was obvious, but it also wasn't. Anyway, this chapter will explain what it means.**

**Enjoy!**

February 20th, 2008: Quantico, VA

JJ woke up with the worst hangover she had ever had. Morgan had thrown one hell of a blowout party with the team. He had "accommodated" Rossi's mansion while he was out of town, and got the entire team drunk. She didn't rember much about the party other than that she had battled Spencer in a drinking competition to see who could drink more shots. She had also remembered something else with Spencer, but she couldn't figure it out at that moment. Then she realized something was different. She realized that she was naked under the bed sheets. It now became apparent to her that she had sex with someone that night. From what she could now remember, she really enjoyed it. She looked next to her when it became apparent someone else was in the bed as well. When she saw who it was, she was absolutely shocked.

She found next to her Spencer Reid, also unclothed, in the bed. Then she realized what had happened. She had sex with her best friend/ex-boyfriend. The memory started coming back to her.

**_The Previous Night…_**

_Spencer and JJ ran up the stairs drunk as could be and giggled the entire way._

_"I love you, JJ. I freaking love you, JJ," Spencer said slurring his words._

_They reached one of the guest rooms and she pinned him to the door. "Good. Because I love you too."_

_She opened the door and dragged Spencer inside. She closed and locked the door. She immediately started making out with Spencer. Their lips were engaged in a battle for supremacy. JJ eventually broke the kiss._

_She leaned up to Spencer's ear and whispered, "Make love to me, Spence. Please, just do it." And he decided quickly what his answer was going to be._

_"Whatever you say, Jenny." That was it. He had just called her Jenny. She was seriously turned on now._

_The two quickly stripped and engaged in a heated affair of love. When they both reached their high and came down, they spoke for a little while. Then, Spencer had a brilliant idea._

_"JJ, let's do it again," he told her._

_"You are a genius," she whispered to him._

_They made love again. After they were finished, both were tired as could be. JJ snuggled in closer to Spencer's unclothed body while he kissed her lips passionately._

_That was where they were when they fell asleep._

She wasn't exactly complaining, considering that she remembered that the sex that took place satisfied her and she enjoyed it. The thing is she wouldn't just have sex with anyone. Up until that point she was a virgin. She wanted her first time to be special. And from she could guess having sex with Spencer Reid was her special first time. She still loved him, despite her relationship with Will. In fact, she was sure that she loved Spencer more than Will.

She started trying to wake up Spencer. He moaned a few times, but eventually woke up.

"Ugh," he moaned. "What happened last night?"

"Look next to you and you'll see," JJ said.

Spencer jumped a little when he heard JJ's voice, but was quickly calmed. He looked next to him to see JJ sitting on the bed naked, the sheets covering her chest. He started putting the pieces together.

"JJ, did we…?"

"Yes we did Spence."

He was shocked, but quickly started apologizing until JJ shut him up.

"You don't need to be sorry. I enjoyed it. You are definitely a genius: a genius in the books and in the bed."

"Really?"

"Yes, Spence."

Spencer was silent for a moment.

"I guess this makes you my first," he said.

"Good," JJ replied. "Because you were my first." Spencer was stunned. Honestly, he didn't believe it.

"I'm honored to be your first." He paused. "JJ, despite all of what's happened, and the fact that I love you more than anything, I can't in good conscious let you be with me. I'm a recovering addict. I'm not good enough for you honestly. You need someone like Will."

JJ's eyes widened. "How did you know about me and Will?"

"JJ, I'm a genius and a profiler. I could see it in your eyes every time you took a weekend off. But, right now, you're not telling me something about you and Will, since you have a hint of regret or sadness in your eyes. Not to mention you asked 'How _did_ I know', not 'How _do _I know'."

"He broke up with me last week."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told you guys yet."

"JJ, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think, honestly, I love you way more than I could ever love him." She reached for his face and cupped his cheek in her hand. He pulled away, his heart almost breaking as he spoke.

"Jennifer, I can't let you be with me." JJ started tearing up a little. He never called her Jennifer. He had called her Jen or Jenny a couple times when they were dating, but never Jennifer. "Don't forget that I will always love you. I'll just have to love you from afar." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her hands his neck and passionately kissed him on his lips.

"Don't forget that I will always love you too, Spence," JJ said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I won't," he replied. "We'd better get dressed before someone comes in and sees us together in bed naked."

JJ giggled a little bit. "Yeah, we should." Spencer closed his eyes as she got out of the bed. She turned her head and said, "Spence, you don't have to close your eyes. You've already seen me naked. No new territory here." He opened his eyes and watched as she got dressed. He climbed out of the bed, JJ watching, and got himself dressed as well. Once they were dressed, they both left Rossi's mansion and headed home, but not before giving each other a kiss goodbye.

"JJ," Spencer called out as he left. She turned to look at him. "Let's just keep this whole thing between us and not worry about it." She nodded. They both turned back the way they were each walking and strode forward.

The next day, Will appeared at JJ's door.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been overreacting about everything. I do love you JJ, it's just that I don't want there being a secret you're keeping forever."

JJ's heart tugged a little at what Will was saying. "I love you too, Will." She hugged him tightly and led him inside.

Will was able to bring her guard and seduced her. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the morning next to Will. She admitted Will was decent, but nowhere close to Spencer's finesse at Morgan's party. They continued dating. It was enough to make her forget the party.

When Will's old partner was found dead in Miami, Will came up to ID the body. JJ and Will broke up again, but Emily had encouraged JJ to "go for it". She did and made out with Will in front of Emily, Morgan, and Spencer.

"I thought that she would never admit it," Emily said.

"Yeah, it's been, like a year," Spencer said, hiding the hurt he felt. Spencer's heart was slightly crushed, but he kept it together. Then came the real heart crusher.

JJ revealed that she was pregnant. Spencer was happy for her, no doubt about it, but he was destroyed. He no longer had any chance with JJ. She was having another's man's baby; at least as far as he knew or cared about. He stole occasional glances at her from time to time, but he knew that they would never be together again. But something kept him confused. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't ask. He just tried to move on.

**I think this will be the only time I ever write anything "romantic" with JJ and Will (not just because of my JJ/Reid ship; it was really difficult). Speaking of which, please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks they never should have brought Will back! He's a boring character and I kind of hate his relationship with JJ. It's seems like it's more based on obligations of being Henry's parents than anything else. Besides, that wedding in season seven was absolutely ridiculous and made me want to punch the writers for it. They were fighting about her hours all the time. And why didn't they get married before that episode? I believe the reasons were still there! They should just write him out, since most fans prefer JJ with Reid.**

**Anyway, now that my opinion/rant is out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you see where the title comes from. I pray that you understand what's being implied in the chapter. If you don't, I can't help you. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review the story (I would love to hear some feedback from you guys), and here's a peek at what's coming up next chapter:**

_**Reid meets a new friend who becomes a light in the darkness surroung him.**_

**Who is this new friend? Check in next time to find out. See you next time!**

**- D.C. al Coda**


	3. Henry

**Author's note: Back again with more of the story! First off, thanks to all the readers who have followed and/or favorited the story and/or left reviews. Seeing those numbers increase each day brings a smile to my face.**

**Anyway, I left off a summary of Reid meeting a new friend who becomes a light in the darkness surrounding him. As the chapter title says, it is obviously little Henry! As you probably know, this is Season 4 and instead of creating an original unseen moment, I decided to just write the end to "Memoriam", quote for quote. I just added in the thoughts/narration.**

**A quick thanks to the reviewers who agreed with me on the relationship between JJ and Will. I now know for sure I'm not alone.**

**Speaking of which, I do apologize for that rant in the post-chapter author's note. As you can see I have a strong opinion on JJ and Will. But, I realize that there are people who do like JJ and Will together (though I doubt any of them will ever read this story). I apologize again for that rant (even though most of you agreed with me on those points).**

**Anyway, read and review this chapter, please. Your opinion matters!**

November 12th, 2008: Washington, D.C.

Spencer had literally just gotten off the plane from Vegas with Rossi and Morgan, when he got the call. JJ was in labor. He ran into the hospital following Morgan and Rossi and joined the rest of the team in the waiting room. The nurse eventually came out and informed everyone that baby Jareau had arrived. Reid was extremely hesitant to enter the room. He remembered his whole relationship with JJ. It made him hurt to think of her having another man's child. It took forever for Reid to get the courage to even think of entering, but he did eventually.

"Is there room for one more in here?" he asked as he entered.

"Spence, hi," JJ said.

Hotch shook his hand. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Spencer said. He looked at JJ's newborn son. "Wow." He looked at Will and extended his hand. "Congratulations," he said as Will shook his hand and thanked him.

"How is it I just went through 15 hours of labor and you look worse than I do?" JJ asked Reid.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful," he replied, his thoughts reversing back to the moment he first told her that when they were dating. The memory only made him feel worse.

Will, sensing JJ wanted to talk to Spencer alone, offered coffee on him to the others. Once they were all outside, she spoke.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Wow. Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"You sure? Because there's something I wanted to ask you, but it can wait."

"What is it?"

"Will and I were talking and… we want you to be Henry's godfather."

Spencer was flustered. Not only was the idea of the "Reid Effect" coming back, but JJ was asking to be godfather to a child she had with another man knowing full well of their past. "I don't – I mean, I don't know…"

"Here. You wanna hold him? It's okay," she said as she handed Henry to Reid. "Watch his head." He picked up the newborn boy and all of a sudden all of his worries – the "Reid Effect" and his past with JJ – disappeared. The newborn did not cry in his arms. In fact, Henry seemed as calm as could be for a newborn. He looked down at this new light in his life. All of his bad memories – his father and Elle and Gideon leaving, Tobias Hankel, Riley Jenkins, all the bullying he suffered in high school, his childhood – were nothing but ghosts when he held Henry.

"Hi. Hello Henry," Spencer whispered to the newborn.

"If anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy gets into Yale," JJ said.

"Ooh. Yale. Yale! You wanna go to Yale, Henry? That was your godfather's safety school," he said. "Don't worry. I can get you into Cal-Tech with one phone call," he whispered to Henry. He looked and smiled at JJ. Despite all the hell he'd been through, it was days like this that kept him going. He knew that no matter what, this boy would be his light that guides him through the darkness around him.

He would never leave Henry. He wasn't going to be like they were. His father, Elle, and Gideon couldn't handle it. He could. He was stronger than they were.

Meanwhile, JJ was thinking deeply. Henry was calmer with Spencer than he was with Will. _Does that mean anything?_ She thought. _Maybe, maybe not._

**Yes, I had to have that moment of her wondering. ****Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. So, what did you think? Did you fall apart at Reid holding Henry and mentally declaring that he would never leave the little boy? Do you think JJ's right to wonder what's up? Could there be something there that we don't know?**

**Remember to review the story and give some feedback; I would love it. Now for a preview of what's coming up next chapter:**

_**Reid calls JJ just in case he doesn't make it.**_

**Can you figure out which episode is next? Take your best guess! I'll see you next time!**

**- D.C. al Coda**


	4. Just in Case

**Author's Note: Back again with the next chapter! Sorry for posting such a short chapter last time. Unfortunately, this one is about as short. At least I'm posting sooner this time. I figured you guys were just awesome enough and I really couldn't wait to post this one.**

**Anyway, I left off with Henry's birth and now the explanation for the summary I left last chapter:**

**This chapter is "Amplification" [Season 4, episode 24] (yes, you were right 'zigpal'). The famous "Reid is infected with Anthrax" episode. I wrote this because I felt he would tell JJ if he was in life threatening danger and I figured she would have made time to visit him after he was cured.**

**Anyway, just warning you, there might be some tears shed. It's kind of emotional. Read and review, please. Your opinion matters!**

May 13th, 2009: Washington, D.C. – Anthrax Case

Spencer pulled out his phone to call JJ. He was seriously in danger this time. He had accidently walked into a room full of Anthrax and gotten infected. Everyone out in the field knew he was in danger. JJ didn't.

He dialed the number. The phone rang a few times before she finally answered.

"Jareau."

"JJ, it's Reid." He coughed.

"Spence, what happened?" she asked, worry present in her voice.

"I really screwed up this time. I accidently walked into a room filled with Anthrax."

JJ was now officially worried about Spencer.

"I can't seem to avoid these situations, can I?" he said jokingly.

"I guess not," she said. She was extremely worried for Spencer. They were together at one point so she still cared about him. "Spence, everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna miraculously find the cure and save yourself and the survivors."

"You sound kinda like Garcia. She said the exact same thing. Unfortunately, I'm not so sure this time. If I don't succeed this time, I just want you to know that I have and will always love you. The time when we were together was some of the best moments of my life. If I don't make it out, make sure Henry knows that I love him, despite the fact I barely know him. Tell him that he was the light that guided his godfather through the darkness. Make sure he knows that I will always love him. Please, promise me this."

Tears started rolling down JJ's eyes as he spoke. "Spence, you're gonna be fine. You'll find a way to cure yourself and the others."

"But, just in case I don't…"

JJ paused for a moment and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I promise."

"Thank you." He started coughing violently.

"Spence?" she asked.

"I gotta go, JJ. I hope to see you soon. Good-bye." He hung up the phone.

JJ closed her phone and proceeded to break down in tears. When she was able to pull herself together, she called Will.

"JJ, what is it?" he asked.

"First off, how's Henry?" she asked.

"He's fine. I haven't taken him outside."

"Okay. Sorry, just a lot of worry."

"Understandable. Now, what's going on?"

"Spence was infected with Anthrax."

"My God. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope. If he is, I'm gonna visit him at the hospital before I get home."

"No problem. I understand. Your best friend's in danger. He's in more danger than Henry is right now."

"Thank you."

"When he gets cured of the strain, tell him I wish him well."

"When?"

"He will survive. I don't know him as well as you do, but I know he will survive."

A few hours later, JJ learned that they caught their UnSub, Chad Brown, and that Reid was at the hospital, but wasn't doing so well. She rushed over to the hospital and found out he survived and they found the cure and rescued the other people who were infected.

She walked into his hospital room. "Spence?"

Spencer looked up at her. She went over and hugged him and then kissed him on the lips.

He recoiled from shock. "JJ! What if someone saw? Besides what about Will?"

"I didn't almost lose Will today. Besides, I wanted to kiss you so you will learn not to get into danger so much."

"What can I say? I'm danger-prone." They both laughed a little.

"Will says he wishes you well. He assured me you would survive. I didn't even tell him about… you know. He just knew you would make it."

"Tell him I said thanks."

"You know, by finding the cure and helping the team find Chad Brown, you pretty much saved the city from an Anthrax panic. That makes you a hero, really."

"Just doing my job, like I always have." She stared at him for a moment before asking him what she wanted to ask.

"Spence?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? About our past relationship?"

"Of course. Remember what I said after Morgan's party? 'Don't forget that I will always love you'. I meant that."

She smiled. She kissed Spencer on the cheek and wished him well as she left to go home.

Her mind started reliving the morning he said that. It brought up a lot of questions for JJ, but she brushed them aside, assuring they were nothing. _But what if they are important? _She asked herself. _Do I really love Will ? Or is solely because of Henry? _Her mind started asking more questions, but she pushed those aside. Especially since most of those questions involved Spencer and Henry.

**Alright! We have gotten through "Amplification". Don't ask about the kiss; it just kind of came to me. And how about the end? What do you think?**

**Anyway, like I said before, read and review and here's a preview of next chapter:**

_**Reid questions his trust in JJ.**_

**This is probably the most obvious clue as to which episode is next. One more thing: I was watching _The Breakfast Club_ earlier and I had this idea of making a Criminal Minds fanfic of it, using these characters in place of the characters from _TBC_. What do you think? Good or bad idea? Tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time! **

**- D.C. al Coda**


	5. Trust?

**Author's Note: Back again! Here's the next chapter. In case you didn't figure it out, this is "Proof". **

**And before the question of why I didn't do "JJ", let me explain: I wouldn't have been able to write as much if I did JJ leaving the BAU. However, I did write something combining that with "Coda" and Emily's departure from the show for the missing chapters fanfic. The other issue was structure. I wasn't able to fit much more into the story. So, I apologize for the fans who wanted to see a chapter around JJ leaving the BAU. You'll just have to wait for the "missing chapters" fanfic.**

**And one quick thing: I saw a review talking about this possible "Reid being a daddy" idea I've hinted at and it mentioned having Will leave because he's not ready to be a father. I'm not quite sure if they read the summary well, but I'm going to explain it again: This story is mostly unseen moments that create a JJ/Reid realtionship that fits with the canon and as such Will is present as Henry's father. Once I pass Season 8, it's fair game for the original chapters.**

**This also reminds me: Don't worry so much on the whole "Reid being a daddy" thing. I've only hinted at it. Only I know if it will go any further. You leave that to me, okay? Thanks.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcomed and recommended. Any feedback is helpful. Here's my take on what happened off-screen.**

**Enjoy!**

September 28th, 2011: Durant, OK – Ben Bradstone Case

"Spence, we need to talk about this," JJ said as she followed Spencer.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked quickly without even turning to look at her.

"Look, I get it. You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily."

"Listen, I have a lot going on, alright?"

"You know what I think it is?"

"What?"

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception."

The thought that she would even think that was why he was upset made him mad. She thought he was mad because he couldn't realize they were lying. This just pissed him off.

"You think this is about my profiling skills?" he asked angrily. "Listen to me, Jennifer, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions was because I trusted you. I came to your house for ten weeks in a row, crying over losing a friend and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

"I couldn't," she responded, her eyes not meeting his.

"You _couldn't _or you _wouldn't_?"

"No, I couldn't!" She was fighting back tears now.

"What if I had starting taking dilaudid again? Would you have let me?" he asked seriously.

She was stunned. The very thought of him washing four years of sobriety down the drain made her sick to her stomach.

"You didn't," she said unsurely.

"Yeah, but I thought about it." He was serious. The pain of losing a close friend like Emily made him hurt. He wanted the pain to go away. The only thing keeping him from relapsing was that Emily wouldn't have wanted him giving up his sobriety. He turned around and started walking away.

"Spence!" JJ called out. He spun back to look at her, his arms raised as if to say 'What?' to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late. Alright?" he said, anger and some hatred in his voice.

"Reid?" Emily called out, having heard part of his conversation with JJ, who was now in tears. Her best friend, someone who had been in love with her, now hated her. The thought was too much to bear.

JJ ran off to the bathroom. Emily followed her while Morgan went to confront Spencer.

"What the hell was that about, Reid?" Morgan asked sharply.

"She lied to me. She freaking lied to me," Spencer said. "I was in love with her. I thought I could trust her. Losing Emily destroyed me. I almost quit the BAU because of it."

"Why didn't you?" Morgan asked.

"Because I was not going to be like them."

"Like who?"

"My father, Elle, Gideon. They all left. I wasn't going to do that. I was not about to turn into them."

"What does this have to do with JJ?"

"She lied to me about Emily. Emily just became another person to add to that list. I have abandonment issues and no one seems to freaking realize that. You all expect to have someone leave and get over it after a few weeks. I can't. When my dad left, I was forced to take care of my mentally ill mother by myself while also being tormented every day in high school. When Elle left I couldn't just get over it. I lost a friend I confided in. When Gideon left, I lost a mentor and a father. He left me the exact same way my father did. When Emily left, I was told she was dead and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Then I find seven months later that two people I trusted with my life lied to me knowing I had so many people leave me before. I felt like they couldn't trust me. So how could I trust them? And everyone else acts like nothing ever happened. Everyone just stopped thinking about it except me. I damn well couldn't stop thinking about it!"

"And I'm willing to bet that JJ wanted to tell you. She wanted you to know why Emily was gone. But she couldn't for our sake. She wanted Emily to be safe. She wanted us to be safe."

"But at the risk of me being emotionally destroyed by another person leaving me?" He started tearing up. "Morgan, let's just focus on the case right now. We can talk about my personal issues later. Every second we waste is another second closer to finding another body."

Morgan sighed in defeat. If he couldn't talk sense into him, no one could. Except JJ or Emily, but he won't say a word to them.

* * *

JJ ran into the bathroom and let the tears flow out. Her best friend – her former lover – now hated her. She felt hurt. Emily found her with her face in her hands, still crying.

"JJ, you know he doesn't mean it. He's just getting used to me being back with the team after he thought I was dead," she said, trying to reassure JJ.

"No. He meant it. I feel terrible. I had to lie to him to keep you safe, but all I did was add your name to a list of others who abandoned him. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to hate me. I used to date him. I love him with all my heart and I hurt him. I can't even think about talking to him without wanting to let my tears create a waterfall," JJ said, tears spilling as she spoke.

"He'll come around eventually. I know Reid. He'll come back around and realize what really happened and why he couldn't know."

"I'm not so sure, Emily." JJ sighed. "Let's get back to the case."

Later, Hotch split up the team again, once again pairing JJ and Reid. He pulled Reid aside for a moment.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me," he said to Reid.

"I can't. I didn't come to your house crying for ten weeks," Reid said solemnly.

They eventually caught the UnSub trying to torture his niece. The team boarded the jet and flew back to D.C. Emily sat across from Reid and spoke to him.

"Look, Reid, I know you're mad at us because we didn't tell you what really happened, and I understand that. But I promise you, we had no choice. You mourned the loss of a friend. I mourned the loss of six." She paused for minute remembering the seven months she spent away from her friends. "This whole thing gave me an ulcer. Please don't give me another one."

She tried to convince him to join them at Rossi's for a cooking lesson the next night. All he said was, "We'll see." That cemented it. He might never forgive them.

The next night, the team, save for Reid, was at Rossi's for the cooking lesson. Emily thought to herself, _Reid's never going to forgive us. I don't blame him. I won't blame him if he leaves or never speaks to us again._ Then the doorbell rang. Morgan went to see who was at the door as Rossi continued his lesson. When Morgan came back, he had another person following him: Spencer Reid.

"Sorry I'm late," Spencer said as he stood between JJ and Emily. He had thought a lot about what had happened recently. He decided that he should apologize for what he said and how he acted. Once Rossi was done with the lesson, Spencer caught up with JJ.

"JJ, I wanted to talk to you," he said.

JJ just turned away. She was still hurt by how he acted.

"Look I know I was an ass to you. I was just hurt because I've had so many people leave me that when Emily left, she was just another name to add to the list. I felt betrayed when I found out she was alive and you didn't tell me. I thought you all of a sudden didn't trust me. I trusted you and Hotch and you both lied to me. I understand that you couldn't tell. I'm sorry for being such a jackass about it." She kept her back towards him. He gave up hope. "I'm sorry, JJ. Please don't hate me." She didn't respond. Feeling defeated, he turned to walk away. JJ turned around, ran to Spencer, turned him around and placed a kiss on his lips. He reeled back in shock and looked around to make sure no one saw.

"Spence, I wanted tell you, I really did. I just couldn't without risking Emily's or any of the team's lives. It hurt me to watch you walk in in tears every week. I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't need to be sorry. I was the one being a jerk about it. You wanted to protect us and I thought you didn't trust me."

"I would trust you with my life, Spence. Don't forget that I will always love you Spence," she told him.

He flashed back to the morning after they slept together and pondered on his feelings. Did she mean it like she did last time, or not?

**1. Again, don't ask about the kiss, it just came to me and it worked. 2. Yes, the final sentence is leading into the next chapter. What is the next chapter? This:**

_**Reid meets an old friend at a bar after an important event.**_

**You should be able to find out what that means. What is this important event? Who is this old friend? Leave your thoughts in a review. Like I said, any feedback is helpful. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	6. Trying to Move On

**Author's Note: I'm back! So is the next chapter in the story! I couldn't wait to post, so I just decided "What the hell? Why not post tonight?" A little bit of eagerness as you can see.**

**Before I start, the title is a little misleading, but it's best I came up with. Anyway, the important event is none other than... JJ and Will's (infamous/somewhat unwanted) wedding (Yes, this is a chapter I have been dreading). So yes, Reid is going to meet an old friend afterwards. Who is this old friend? Read on and find out!**

**One quick thing to xs18: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and happy that you are enthusiastic for the other stories. I would love to get them up soon, except I can't get past my first chapter since I started adding new ideas (some of which you suggested). I'm stuck on writing a chapter on the Redskins game, but hopefully once I finally figure out how to write that I can start posting the rest of those "missing chapters". Thank you so much and I hope you read on with this story!**

**Anyway, remember to review and enjoy the story!**

May 16th, 2012: Washington, D.C.

_"Don't forget that I will always love you Spence," JJ had said. Did she mean it like before or not?_

Apparently not.

It was actually happening. It had to be from emotional instability. Will had nearly died twice the previous day. She told him to ask her again and she had accepted. Spencer had never seen JJ act on emotion. The fact that Will had nearly died twice had to have had something to do with it. They had been fighting about her work hours recently. What would happen once they were married? Would he force her to quit the BAU?

Besides, Spencer had the strangest feeling that they were mostly together because they had Henry. Will had quit his job to move to DC and proposed to her _after_ he found out JJ was pregnant. He wasn't denying that they loved each other, but that thought certainly made him wonder a little.

_What am I doing?_ Spencer thought to himself. _I told her to move on and she did. I moved on in a sense, but not emotionally. I just need to forget the whole thing._

Rossi had planned a surprise wedding for JJ with Will's help. Spencer didn't think it was a good idea, but he didn't say that out loud. The last thing he wanted was to admit he doesn't think she actually wants to get married now. When she arrived at Rossi's with Will and Henry and learned about the surprise wedding, Spencer could swear he saw a look of doubt cross her face. But she went through with it. Her mom had shown up with her old wedding dress and Spencer thought that JJ just felt obligated to make sure Henry had a father and because she would feel guilty if her mom came all the way from Pennsylvania to attend a wedding that wouldn't happen.

Spencer tried to accept it, but couldn't. Even though had been "seeing" a geneticist who was helping him with his headaches, he couldn't handle it. For the first time, he willingly walked to a bar by himself and tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Then, he heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Another beer, please," the voice said.

Spencer turned to look at the man from whom the voice came.

"Danny Johnson?" he called out.

Danny turned his head to look at Spencer. "Well, if ain't Dr. Spencer Reid." He walked over to where Spencer was sitting and sat down next to him. "How've you been? It's been too long. Seven years, man."

"Yeah."

"So tell me what's been going on? Why are you here?"

"JJ got married…"

"All right, Doc! You two seemed perfect together."

"She didn't marry me. She married some other guy. The wedding just ended." He chugged down his first beer.

Danny paused and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, bud. I just assumed… you know."

"It's okay. You're partly right. We dated for a while. We broke up and got back together, then after I got addicted to drugs because of a psychotic bastard we broke up again and she moved on." He started on his second beer. "She met a cop who flirted with her. She flirted back and they got together." He finished off his second beer and went for a third.

"Sorry to hear that bud."

"I knew I would never be able to get her back. Not with her little boy Henry." Spencer drank down his third beer. He started feeling a little drunk, but he didn't care. "You know," he started, slurring the words as he spoke, "The worst thing is, I think they were only together because of that little boy."

"So JJ had another man's kid?"

"Hell if I know, Danny," Spencer declared, drunk as could be, but absolutely serious.

Danny was a little confused now. "What?"

"Me and JJ slept together about a month or two before she found out she was knocked up. She automatically claimed it's Will's kid, but I don't think so."

Danny was a little concerned for his accquaintant. "What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I do every day. Sulk through the miserable life known as mine."

Danny realized that it was time to talk about something happier. "Come on, let's talk about something happy. Cheer you up, right?"

"Yeah."

They sat there at chatted until last call. Danny didn't get drunk, but Spencer drank enough alcohol to make Danny sure he didn't go near an open flame. He dropped Spencer off at his apartment and bid his farewell. Spencer slept peacefully for hours. When he woke up, it was 10:30 AM. He was seriously late for work. He was also seriously hung-over. He threw on a new set of clothes after quickly showering, put on a pair of sunglasses, and drove straight to work, stopping only to get coffee.

He walked into the Bullpen, only to be bombarded by questions by everyone else.

"Reid. Where the hell have you been, man?" Morgan asked.

"Reid, you feeling okay?" Garcia asked the same time as Morgan.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked the same time as the other two.

Spencer tried to quiet them. "Guys, stop please. I'm a little out of it today. It was a long night last night and I drank a little too much. Don't tell Hotch, okay?" The three kept quiet. Spencer just went about his day. He didn't say why he got drunk. But that hardly mattered. He didn't say he got drunk because he lost JJ for good even though it was the truth. They didn't need to know that. _What sucks about an eidetic memory is that I really do remember everything_, he thought.

And it sucked to continue having the thought of JJ. So he tried to forget it. Besides he had Maeve. The only person in the world who could really understand him was what he needed.

**Yes, Maeve would already have been present by this point, but he still had feelings for JJ. Just another note, the reasons I listed in the chapter are basically a few of the reason I dislike JJ and Will and why I hope the writers realize their mistake and end it before fans destroy them. The rest I've already mentioned in that rant I had after chapter 2.**

**Anyway, on a happier note, what did you think about the return of Danny Johnson? I'll bet some of you didn't remember him. And how about Spencer's questioning of Henry's father? You remember that chapter when he woke up next to JJ? Do you think Henry is actually Will's son? Tell me what you thought about this chapter, please. Here's what's up next:**

_**Reid is once again mourning over his tragic life**_**.**

**Another chapter that I have been dreading to post is coming. Why? You'll just have to wait and find out. Review and I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	7. Always Suffering

**Author's Note: I'm back! And with one of the most depressing chapters I have ever written. The clue I left last chapter pretty much said it all. Yes: This is "Zugzwang". The episode that left fans in tears and put the writers in mortal danger for destroying yet another chance for Reid to find love (JJ, Lila, and Austin were the previous ones). This takes place just moments after the final scene of the episode.**

**One quick note: this is the last chapter that will follow the canon, so be prepared to have absolutely no clue what's next in the story. **

**Just a quick little fun fact: Originally I had written in a little bit of an anger rant for Reid on JJ for not making sure he was okay after Benjamin Cyrus or after the Anthrax case, but I realized that wouldn't have happened. It ended up inspiring "Chapter 4: Just in Case" and a chapter in the "missing chapters" fanfic I'm working on (It will be called "Close Friends". You'll understand why when I get there).**

**One more thing: Thank you to all the readers. The last chapter's views skyrocketed! The numbers were going up faster than Chapter 5! Thus the reason this chapter is up so soon.**

**Anyway, make sure to review the story (feedback is helpful) and tell what you think. Enjoy!**

January 16th, 2013: Washington, D.C.

As soon as the EMTs cleared him for his arm, he ran down the street to his apartment.

"Spence!" JJ called out as he ran.

She turned to Hotch, who just simply nodded his head. She began following him back to his apartment. When she arrived, he was sitting outside his apartment, crying hysterically.

"Spence," she said.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked between sobs.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said.

"Did I bring this on her? Am I the reason that she's dead?"

"It's not your fault."

Spencer now spoke in anger. "Why didn't any of you shoot Diane? You all had a clear shot. You could have saved her. I wouldn't have lost her!"

"I'm sorry Spence," she said, now holding back tears.

"Please, my name is Spencer Reid. The man who will always suffer: my father leaving; committing my mother; her hating me for it; Elle leaving; Tobias Hankel kidnapping me, torturing me, drugging me, and killing me; my addiction; Gideon leaving; me getting shot; Strauss forcing you to the Pentagon; Emily faking her death; losing Maeve to that deranged psychotic bitch; and worst of all losing not just one, but two women I loved." JJ was now in tears. She got down to her knees and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Spence."

Spencer was silent, but then he continued.

"Sometimes I wish that Tobias Hankel had never revived me. I would be able to escape all the pain and torment I've suffered."

JJ's eyes widened. "Spence, don't **ever** say that. We all would have been devastated. We were still together then. I could barely handle you being in the hands of that monster. Besides, if he didn't revive you, you would never have met Henry, reunited with your father and find out the truth, or have met Maeve at all." Spencer broke into tears once again.

"I just want all the pain to go away."

"I know, Spence. Take as much time as you need to recover, okay? We all just want to be sure you're okay; especially me."

Spencer solemnly spoke. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just I finally moved on and it was all just taken away from me."

"Moved on? What do you mean?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "Did the others tell you about the morning after your wedding?" She nodded. Emily and Garcia made it a point to tell JJ how Reid came in hung-over, admitting he got drunk the previous night. "Do you know why I got drunk?" She shook her head. "I was trying to get over you. Get over our relationship. I was talking to Maeve at the time, but I still couldn't get past it. I didn't know any other way."

JJ was speechless. Her best friend had lost his only way of moving on after she got married. Now she could truly understand his despair.

"Spence, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'll check up on you as much as I can. Take care of yourself, okay."

She kissed him on the cheek and she started walking away when another question hit her.

"Spence, what was it Maeve was saying?"

"She was saying 'Thomas Merton'. He was an author who wrote, 'Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another.'"

JJ was now in tears. Maeve really did love Spencer. "I'm so sorry you lost her."

"JJ, please. Just let me mourn."

She nodded to him and he entered his apartment and refused to come out or accept any type communication. After two weeks, he was back, but in bad shape.

Spencer wondered to himself, _How could I ever love again? Everyone who has loved me has left me or died. I can't feel like I can love ever again._

**Depressing, right? But I had to write it in. It seemed like a perfect spot to create an "unseen" moment between JJ and Reid.**

**So, thanks for reading. That's the end of the "following canon" section of the story. Now on to the truly original story! Be sure to check it next time. Since I like leaving little summaries behind, I'll leave this for you to question:**

_**The team meets a new potential member on a local case**_**.**

**Completely off-canon. It's going to be hell, but I hope it works. You think you know who this potential member is? Give me your best guess.**

**One more thing: since I'm now going away from the canon and on to an original story, the chapters may have a huge gap in time of posting. That's because I got ahead of myself and the rest of the story isn't completely written. I'll make sure to let you know where I am at the time of posting the chapter. There's 13 more chapters, bringing the total to 20. Let that help you a little. Currently I'm writing chapter 11.**

**Thanks again for reading, remember to review, and I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	8. Following the Choir

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is! The first original chapter of the story. This took forever to write. Without a canon to follow, it gets a little difficult. Hopefully, this chapter works well enough for you readers. This chapter is solely meant to introduce a potential new team member. Who? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Thanks so much being such great readers so far! I looked at the views on the previous chapter this morining and they truly skyrocketed. You guys are seriously awesome. I'm going to feel absolutely awful about making you guys wait so long between chapters while I finish the rest of this story. But thanks for being such great readers! And don't worry, I'll post them as soon as I can!**

**A quick note: This is my first completely original chapter and also my first case fic. I apologize in advance if it sucks.**

**One other thing: I understand that there was some disappointment about there not being any romance last chapter. I wrote that chapter with the idea of drama in mind and to give JJ a better look at the tragedy Reid had suffered. Unfortunately, the next few chapters won't include much romance either. But it will be back eventually. I promise that.**

**Anyway, this takes place a few weeks after Strauss's death and the team's success of defeating John Curtis.**

**Remember to review and enjoy the story!**

June 12th, 2013: Quantico, VA

It was the first case in three weeks. The BAU went on mandatory stand down as everyone tried to cope with the events that took place recently. They had lost Erin Strauss to the now-deceased John Curtis, a.k.a. the Replicator. Curtis was dead, but that hardly made up for losing Erin. Rossi was hit the hardest. They were together for about a year, so it was easy to understand.

It was a hard year for most of the team. Rossi losing Erin to the Replicator, Spencer losing Maeve to her stalker, Morgan's past coming back to haunt him. They had gotten through it but it still hurt.

But they had to focus now. They had a murder/stalker case in the local D.C. area. They would be working with a highly-recommended FBI cadet on the case. Who, they didn't know. All they knew is that this cadet was being highly considered to be assigned to the BAU and join the team.

The victim was a high school teacher named Janice Reynolds. She was one of two choir teachers at a local high school. Meanwhile, evidence had been found that members of one of the choirs were being stalked. Reid, JJ, and Morgan all showed up at the murder scene while Hotch, Rossi, and Blake checked with the detectives at the station.

When Reid, JJ, and Morgan showed up at the scene, the FBI cadet was already there checking out the scene. He turned around and both Reid and JJ got a good look at him.

"Danny Johnson?" Reid asked.

"Dr. Reid," said Cadet Daniel Johnson. "Good to see you again. You too, JJ. You must be Agent Morgan, correct?" He stuck out his hand. "Daniel Johnson. Danny, if you don't mind."

Morgan was stunned for a second. He shook Danny's hand and asked, "How do know you us?"

"I met Dr. Reid and JJ at a football game almost eight years ago," Danny explained.

Morgan turned to Reid. "The infamous secret Redskins game date?"

"Morgan, don't start," Reid said.

"Then I met Dr. Reid again in a bar last year. Really bummed about something. Got really drunk. You haven't done that again, have you? I was afraid to let you go near anything flammable."

"Jesus, kid." Morgan started to laugh. "That's too much even for me."

"Then he said something about JJ getting married and a little kid…" Spencer immediately gestured for Danny to stop talking. Danny got the hint it wasn't a good idea to mention it.

"Anyway, back to the case."

"Wait," Reid said. "You're the cadet?"

"Yeah. Remember, I was majoring in criminology and psychology. I did excellent at the Academy. They might send me to you guys after this case. Anyway, let's focus."

"Right," Reid said. "So what do we got here?"

Danny took a breath. "Janice Reynolds. Choir teacher, 35 years old. Shot in the back five times outside her apartment building. No adult enemies; mainly interacts with the teenagers in her school."

"What choir did she direct?" Reid asked.

"The one that's being stalked. The varsity choir."

"How do you know they're being stalked?" Morgan asked.

Danny rose his eyebrows, then he realized they hadn't seen the other crime scene. "There's something you should see."

He drove the trio to the local high school and into the choir room. Inside, on the wall were photos of thirty teenagers surrounded by a painted circle that apparently was blood.

"Not as bad as it looks. Blood's fake, but the threat is real," Danny said.

"What have got so far on an idea for a profile?" JJ asked.

"Right now, my best guess is an angry high school student. Angry at a teacher who most likely rejected him numerous times. Angry enough to kill her and then target the members of the choir."

"Okay, now to narrow it down."

"We could look through the past three or four years' yearbooks. This group is photographed every year. They have audition forms for the students. All we need to do is look through the audition forms for the past 3 or 4 years, find out which names recur the most, then check the yearbooks for the names that don't appear."

Spencer stared at him for a moment. "Brilliant." He realized how hot it was and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Is there something wrong with the AC system in the school."

Danny turned to him and said, "There shouldn't be. They just finished fixing the AC system a few days ago. I'll make sure someone knows that there's an issue with AC system. Anyway, we should get to work."

The four searched files on the the choir audition forms, but they found nothing. It was soon nearing midnight.

"Guys," Danny said. "We should probably get some shut-eye. We're gonna need all of our energy tomorrow."

Morgan and JJ headed home while Spencer stayed behind with Danny. While Danny sat there, he pulled out a copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_by J.D. Salinger.

"_The __Catcher in the Rye_, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, looking up from the book. "I had a banned books project in high school and I chose this. It's definitely an interesting book. It's cultural history is pretty immpresive as well. Mark David Chapman had the novel with him when he shot John Lennon. He quoted Chapter 22, page 224."

"'Anyway, I keep picturing all these little kids playing some game in this big field of rye and all. Thousands of little kids, and nobody's around – nobody big, I mean – except me. And I'm standing on the edge of some crazy cliff. What I have to do, I have to catch everybody if they start to go over the cliff – I mean if they're running and they don't look where they're going I have to come out from somewhere and catch them. That's all I do all day. I'd just be the catcher in the rye and all,'" Spencer recited. "I know."

"Right. I forgot that you're a genius."

Spencer laughed a little bit. Just then, Danny's cell phone rang.

"Johnson," he answered. "What? Son of a bitch. We'll be there ASAP." He hung up the phone. "We got another murder."

Spencer and Danny drove over to the new crime scene. A man in his fifties, another choir teacher, was shot in the head, execution style, in his home.

Upon investigating the crime scene, they found no evidence of forced entry. "This guy is really damn good at covering his tracks. We have nothing but an incomplete profile," Danny said.

"Luckily, that's all we need," Spencer said. "Let's talk with the principal; we might find some evidence of who the UnSub is."

Danny and Spencer went to visit the school principal. "I don't why anyone would do this," he said. "They were almost universally loved. They were like celebrities here."

Danny suddenly had a realization. "Did you just say that they were like celebrities?"

"Yes," the principal answered. "Why?"

"That's all we need right now. Thank you sir." Danny started to walk out before turning around to say, "By the way, the AC system isn't working right. Just thought you should know." Danny quickly lead Spencer out of the office. "Come on. We need to meet with the rest of the team. I might have a better idea of what's going on. I think I found out this guy's MO."

They drove back to the station and gathered the team to reveal Danny's discovery. "This guy is replicating celebrity murders. It occured to me after meeting with the principal and him saying the choir kids were practically celebrities. Reid and I were talking about _The Catcher in the Rye _last night and I mentioned its connection with John Lennon's murder. Our first victim was killed in a similar place the same way. Our second victim is a replication of the murders committed by Maggie Lowe during a stalker case you guys worked 7 years ago. Unfortunately, now that his two easier victims are dead, he might escalate to a new MO in order to take out the choir."

"Which is?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," Danny answered. "Though I might have an idea as to where we can find the audition forms we were searching for."

Danny rode back to the first crime scene along with JJ and Reid. It was just as he had suspected: the audition forms were hidden inside the victim's apartment. They searched through the years and narrowed down the list to two suspects: James Roth and David Morris. They rounded up the choir kids in one area to talk to them.

"All right," Hotch started. "We have two possible suspects; they are James Roth and David Morris. Do either names ring a bell?"

"David Morris?" One of the kids in the front aksed. "That guy is insane. He's a jerk. Yeah, he didn't like Ms. Reynolds, but he wouldn't kill her, would he? I don't think he hated her enough to kill her."

Spencer pulled out his phone and called Garcia. "Garcia, I need you find information on David Morris. School records, any arrests, anything you can find."

"On it, boy genius," Garcia replied. "Got it. Morris was suspended three times for fights involving both teachers and students, including our victims. He's been expelled from previous schools for similar incidents. My God, he's even been to court on charges of assault."

"Can you find anything else?"

"Let's see... he was accused of making a bomb threat when he brought a fake one in a package to the school. The bomb squad said it looked realistic enough and almost weren't sure it was a fake."

"A kid with a violent history and has the knowledge to build a bomb?"

Danny heard Spencer's response to Garcia and flashed back to Reid talking about the AC system. The only thing that would cause a problem with it is if something was blocking it. Then he stiffened.

"Doc, we need to check the vent system. I think there's a danger we don't realize." The found a maintenance man the principal called and had him check the vent system, only to find out that there was indeed blocking the vents. It was a wired system of explosives.

"We gotta get everyone out of here," Danny said as he ran to where the rest of the team and the choir kids were.

"We need to get out of the building right now. He's wired the place with bombs," he told Hotch. Hotch and the others got the students out with no problem. They were safe. But something was wrong. Danny did a quick head count in his mind. _Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Blake, Reid, myself, Garcia's back in Quantico... wait a minute._

"Where's JJ?" Danny asked.

They did a quick sweep around and noticed that they were a blonde short. Reid ran back in the building.

"Wait!" Danny called out as Reid ran. "Damn it!" He grabbed his gun and ran after him into the building.

They searched the whole building but they couldn't find JJ. They continued searching until they reached the top floor of the school and found a figure standing with his back to them. They entered the room.

"FBI!" Danny yelled. "Turn around so we can see your face."

The figure did so and along with turning around he pulled a blonde woman, who he had at gunpoint, with him.

"JJ," Reid said. "Let her go Morris."

Morris just chuckled. "Afraid not. I'm not letting this woman go. You took away my chance at revenge, so I'm going to take away something of yours." He slid a trigger out of his sleeve. "Any last words before I blow this place to Hell?"

"Don't do this, Morris," Danny yelled. "I get that your life's hard. I know what that's like." Spencer had filled him in on Morris's past. His mother had left him with his father and his father could've cared less about the boy. He constantly teased and picked on, which normally led to physical confrontations. "I grew up wtihout my mom, too. People always picked on me about it. I get that it hurts. But this isn't the right thing to do. That woman has a little boy at home. Do you really want to put him through the same thing you went through; being bullied for not having a mom to take care of him." Morris started to tear up a little. "Just let her go. You don't want to hurt her. Put the gun down and everything will be okay."

Morris contemplated for a moment, then he dropped his gun to the floor and released JJ from his grasp. She immediately ran into Spencer's arms. Danny knew it wasn't over just yet.

"David, it's over. Put the trigger down."

Morris rose his head. "I can't go back to my life. I won't." His thumb lingered over the trigger.

"Run!" Danny yelled as he headed for the nearest window. He pulled out his gun and shot it, weakening it. "Through the window!" he yelled to Spencer and JJ, who were not far behind him. The three broke through the remaining glass as they jumped out of the building. As they did, the building blew up behind them, taking young David Morris in the explosion.

Danny landed directly on his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Reid and JJ both landed on their backs. It hurt them both, but they were okay. They pulled Danny to stand up, who clutched his arm once he was upright. The three looked at the school, now in flames.

"Poor kid," was all Danny could say about the result of what had happened.

* * *

They returned to the front of the school. Danny was taken to the hospital to check up on his arm after the impact of the fall while Reid and JJ explained what happened in the building leading up to the explosion.

Danny was lucky. His arm wasn't broken. It was slightly fractured but nothing to keep him out of the field.

Spencer walked up to him as he finished signing out. "Good job today, Danny."

"Thanks, Doc. It was nothing."

"Actually, it was something. You not only discovered the UnSub's plans, you managed to save a group of students from blowing up, saved two federal agents from the same explosion, and also managed to talk down the UnSub."

"The UnSub who killed himself in the explosion."

"Doesn't matter. You still attempted to save another life. Your skills managed to save thirty-seven lives tonight, seven of which were FBI agents."

"Well, thanks away."

"I'm not just here to praise your work on this case, though."

"What else are you here for?"

Spencer took a deep breath as he prepared to explain what had been decided. "The Director of the FBI, Jack Fickler, would like to thank you for your accomplishments on the case as a rookie agent and he has officially decided to assign you to a section at the FBI."

Danny's eyes widened slightly. "Which section?"

Spencer looked at Danny and held out his hand. "Welcome to the BAU, Agent Daniel Johnson."

**And that's all for the first completely original chapter of the story. What did you think? Good, bad, terrible, etc.? Please tell me. I apologize if it wasn't exactly the best, but I figured that this is only so I could officially make Danny a significant part of the story. Speaking of which, what do you think about Danny being a part of the team? Good or bad? Leave your thoughts in a review.**

**A little fact: all the information wirtten in this story involving the death of John Lennon is true. Mark David Chapman did carry the book with him when he killed Lennon. The quote Spencer recites is the exact quote Chapman said after shooting Lennon. His copy also had a written note: "This is my statement. - Holden Caulfield"**

**Anyway, on a different note, here's the preview for the next chapter:**

_**Danny finds himself confronting his tragic past on his first case with the BAU.**_

**What is this tragic past? Could it have something to do with the bad memory he refused to talk about all the way back in Chapter 1? Or maybe something to do with the fact he grew up without his mother? Check in next time to find out! See you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	9. Justice or Revenge?

**Author's Note: Back again with a new original chapter! This picks up a week after the previous chapter and as such Danny has only been with the BAU for a week. This chapter is going to explore Danny's background a little: the bad memory I mentioned in Chapter 1 and the fact he grew up without his mom.**

**Well, this is my longest chapter so far. I think it works. I hope it works.**

**As always read and review, as your opinion makes a difference. Enjoy!**

June 19th, 2013

Danny trudged into the Bullpen at 6:30 in the morning. Something he knew he was going to have to get used to. He had only been with the BAU for a week and, so far, it was a great experience. He had been called in early this morning because of a new case. Danny was psyched for his first case with the BAU.

At least until he heard what the case was.

"Okay, my friends," Garcia started. "D.C. has had serial killer on its hands for a long time now. Apparently, he's struck again. Two more victims dead. Both of them stabbed, cut open, and gutted. Disgusting, right?" She pulled up four photos of previous victims. As soon as they appeared, Danny shrunk in his chair.

"The last four known victims of this guy, dubbed "The Washington Gutter", were a family. James and Megan Parker, both aged 40, and two of their children, Joseph, aged 30, and Elizabeth, aged 26. The parents were killed twelve years before the children."

"Garcia," JJ said. "You said two of the children. How many did they have?"

"Three, however, the youngest one, Daniel Parker, completely vanished from the world. No photos of him available. No way of finding him. My guess is that he died at some point."

"There's no record of him since the death of his siblings?" Spencer asked.

"None. He had just graduated when the siblings were killed. He might have been taken by the Gutter and killed and his body might have been hidden."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to be found," Danny said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"We've got to find out the UnSub before he strikes again. Morgan: you, Rossi, Blake, and I will check out the first scene. JJ: you, Reid, and Danny check out the other murder scene," Hotch said. As everyone walked out, JJ stayed behind to talk to Danny.

"What's wrong, Danny? Your first case; you should be excited," she said.

"Should be. Doesn't mean I will be," he quipped.

JJ gave him a look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," he said quickly. "Come on, we should meet up with the others." JJ was still concerned, but agreed with him and the two left the conference room.

The murders were gruesome. They were sliced open, sternum to groin and their insides were certainly not inside, where they belonged. The others wanted to throw up on sight. Danny stood still and straight. This UnSub certainly showed no mercy in his murders. He had no regrets in tearing open a person and ripping out the insides. _He doesn't care who sees it either_, Danny thought to himself. _Focus, Danny. This can all be over once we find him._

* * *

_Two days later..._

"We need to find out if any witnesses were present at the murders," Spencer said to Garcia over the speaker phone.

"I'm on it," Gercia replied. "Let's see. There was one witness at murder of the parents." She paused for a moment. "Oh my, God."

"What is it Garcia?" JJ asked.

"The third child, Daniel, witnessed both of his parents being murdered. He was only five."

JJ swallowed. She couldn't imagine a child seeing their parents die in front of them. Danny shrunk in his chair again. JJ noticed this behavior recently. She also noticed the dark circles around his eyes. They had been working on this case for two days. Danny wasn't sleeping much, if at all.

"I'll go look for anything else that can help else," Reid said. "Thanks Garcia." He walked out of the room.

"Danny," JJ said. Danny looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine JJ. Don't worry about," he snapped.

"You're not sleeping. You shrink in your chair a lot now. What's going on?"

Danny sighed. "Personal connection."

"Wait," she said, now realizing what was wrong. "You knew these people?"

"I knew them, alright."

"You knew this boy, didn't you?" JJ asked Danny.

"Oh, I knew him alright," he replied.

"You can help us find him."

"Like I said before, what if he doesn't want to be found, JJ?"

"Just tell where he is, Danny. We can bring his family justice."

"Get the point. He doesn't want to found."

"Danny, just tell me. You're not leaving until you tell me."

Danny sighed, knowing he would never get away from JJ. "He's here."

"Where?"

"Right in front of you."

JJ was confused. "What do you mean?"

Danny turned and looked at her. "That boy is me. I'm Daniel Parker. I stopped going by that name after my brother and sister were murdered. The media frenzy was insane and I didn't want to be a part of it."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was so hard. I watched as that sick bastard ripped open my parents. Then he did it to my siblings. 23 years, I've been searching for this son of a bitch. 23 years, I found nothing. I want to see him dead."

"I understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't!" Danny yelled. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now! I have been searching for this son of a bitch for over 20 years and now I can find him and can get justice!"

"Justice?"

"For my family! This son of a bitch killed both of my parents when I was 5! I watched as he murdered them and gutted them! My brother and my sister gave up their lives to help me! And then, what happens 12 years later? That bastard comes back and kills them both too! The exact same way he murdered my parents! I have spent over 20 years looking for him and now I can get my family justice! But you wouldn't understand that, would you little Miss "My-Life-is-So-Damn-Perfect"? You have no idea how much emotional pain I've been through! Or Hotch or Morgan or Rossi or Reid, for that matter! Everything has gone right for you! Yeah, I know how much it must have hurt when you lost your sister and I sympathize with you on that, but the only real hurt you have had is that you had to watch Reid get tortured, drugged, and killed, you being forced to leave the BAU, and having to save Henry from an international criminal! You haven't suffered half as much as me or Morgan or Hotch or Rossi or Reid or even Garcia! Ever since you met Will and had Henry, your life has been nothing but perfect! You have the perfect marriage; the perfect family! You have a parental figure, I don't! You have your siblings, I don't! You have a family, I freaking don't because I lost them to a psychopath years ago! So don't you ever say you understand what I'm going through, because you don't and you never freaking will!"

JJ now had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He checked to make sure he still had his gun and turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To find this son of a bitch and stop him once and for all. And there is nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me!" He stormed out of the station, hell-bent on using the profile they had to find this monster and stop him once and for all.

* * *

JJ was left in tears. He was right. He was alone. He had no family to take care of him after his siblings died. Compared to the rest of the team, she had a pretty damn good life. It was just now she realized that it didn't help her empathizing with the boy who lost his family to a serial killer.

Spencer was walking by and noticed JJ in tears. He ran over to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I found Daniel Parker," she answered. "Well, actually, we all found him. He was here the whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny. He was the little boy. He saw his parents get murdered. I tried to empathize and it didn't work."

"Where is he? Maybe we can talk to him."

"He stormed out a few minutes ago. We have to find him. I think he's going to do whatever it takes to kill the UnSub. He saw the guy, he has the profile. He has everything he needs to find him."

"Well, let's get to work. We'll have to find the UnSub ASAP or we might have another agent killing in cold blood."

* * *

Danny arrived at the house he was looking for. It had been three hours since he stormed out of the station. This house fit the profile. And worse yet, it was only a few houses away from where his parents were killed. He pulled out his phone.

"I, Penelope, the almighty tech goddess am at your service," came Garcia's voice from the other end of the line.

"Garcia, it's Danny," he said quickly. I need you to look up an address and get the information on who owns it." He relayed off the address to Garcia.

"Got it," Garcia exclaimed. "It belongs to one Harold Floyd, a door-to-door flower salesman."

Danny flashed back. He remembered seeing a bearded man showing at his house to deliver flowers to his mom from his dad. The man said his name was Harold. He was kind. But, it was a similar face that he saw when his parents died at the hands of a murderer. There was no doubt.

Harold Floyd was the Washington Gutter.

"Thanks Garcia," Danny said, hanging up before she started asking questions. He ran to the door, kicked it down, and started searching for evidence of the man's guilt.

* * *

"Guys," Garcia's voice said over the speaker phone. "I just got a call from Danny. He asked for information about an address. I think he thinks he found the UnSub."

"Who owned the address he was searching? And what was the address?" Hotch asked.

"The address is 4304 Michigan Street. The home belongs to a door-to-door flower salesman named Harold Floyd."

"Let's get over to that address immediately," Hotch said to the present members of the team. "Garcia, give us any information you can get on Floyd."

* * *

Danny searched through the house. He looked everywhere, but he knew that Floyd wasn't home. He would just search for evidence to prove that Floyd was the UnSub.

He came across Floyd's bedroom and found a binder sitting inside. Danny went over to the binder and opened it. What he found inside were pictures of the Gutter's previous victims. He came across the section of his parents and siblings.

At that moment, Danny started flashing back through his memories. His fifth birthday, the last one they celebrated together as a family; Christmas that year; his siblings all agreeing to apply to Georgetown together when he was about to go into his senior year before his siblings were killed; all of them celebrating when they were all accepted; then he remembered that faithful night.

_23 years ago…_

_"Mommy," said a young and scared Daniel Parker. "What's happening?"_

_"It's okay, sweetie," Megan Parker said in an attempt to calm down her son. "Everything's going to be okay."_

_"Where's Daddy? Is he okay?" Daniel asked._

_"Daddy's gone. The bad man took him away from us."_

_Tears started welling in Daniel's eyes. "Mommy…"_

_Megan held her son close, holding back tears of her own. She wouldn't tell her son that the bad man had murdered his father. He witnessed his daddy being stabbed and gutted by the bad man._

_Then she heard a banging on the door of the bedroom._

_"Daniel, get in the closet and stay there," she said to her little boy. "Mommy loves you." She had a feeling this would be the last time she would be able to say that._

_Daniel hid in the closet as the door was smashed open. The bad man took Daniel's mommy and hurt her the same way he had hurt his daddy. The bad man walked over to the closet and yanked it open._

_Daniel scooted back in terror._

_"Don't worry little one," the bad man said. "I won't hurt you. I don't hurt children." The bad man ran out of the room and out of the house._

_Daniel walked over to his dead mother and tried to wake her up. "Mommy?" he asked repeatedly. "Mommy, please. Wake up." Tears started rolling down his face. "Wake up, Mommy! Please! Mommy, WAKE UP!" He finally realized that his mommy wasn't going to wake up. He sat there in tears next to his dead mother._

_That was where his brother and sister found him later that night._

Danny swallowed as he recalled the horrifying memory. He started to remember the day they found his brother and sister dead.

_12 years later..._

_Daniel was excited. In just a few months, his brother and sister and him would all be in college together. He couldn't believe it. His brother was planning on majoring in psychology while his sister was majoring in criminology. Since the two had influenced Danny with their work, Danny had decided to major in both._

_He was walking home after going for a nice long run. It felt good to have something positive happen. Since his parents' deaths, he had been the recieving end of relentless teasing. It hurt him, but it didn't slow him down. He had finally moved on from the sadness. Of course, he hadn't moved on from hoping the bastard who killed them was in jail. The monster was still out there._

_When he got home, he saw something very bad. His house was taped off by crime scene tape. What was worse: his siblings weren't outside asking what the hell was going on. He ran over to the house and got face to face with an officer._

_"What the hell happened here?" he asked._

_"Double homicide," the officer responded. At that moment, Danny saw the coroners removing the bodies from the scene. He saw something that had haunted him for 12 years. His brother and sister were being removed from the house; their bodies sliced open and gutted._

_"Do you have any suspects?"_

_"One. The Washington Gutter. It's a shame. Those two's parents were murdered by that bastard years ago."_

_Danny's sorrow turned to rage. That bastard had struck again. This time he took his brother and sister. The only people left in his family._

_Danny turned and left. He spoke to himself, "I swear to God. I swear upon my parents' graves. I swear upon my brother and sister's graves. I will find this son of a bitch and make him pay for what he's done. He will face justice."_

Danny intended to keep that promise. He was going to find Floyd and make him pay.

He turned to the next page in the binder. He saw the most recent victims. He turned another page and what he saw shocked him. What he saw now were pictures of JJ and Spencer. _No,_ he thought to himself.

"Like my scrapbook?" said a voice from behind Danny.

He quickly turned around to see the face of Harold Floyd looking down at him. "It's a nice little thing to help me remember."

Danny stood up, ready to finally take down the man that had ruined his life. "Your done for, Floyd. My team is going to be here soon. But you won't have to worry about that. They'll be lucky if there's anything left of you when I'm done."

"Such big talk from a young man." Floyd pulled out his knife. "I doubt that you will be able to do anything to stop me. You don't have the guts."

Floyd jabbed with the knife, but Danny sidestepped and landed a punch on Floyd's face. He kicked the knife out his hand and pulled Floyd up by his shirt.

"Remember me, you sick bastard?" he asked.

"No. Not at all," Floyd replied.

Danny was angry now. "Look me right in the eye and tell me you don't remember me. Don't you remember? 23 years ago? The little boy you orphaned."

Floyd's face grew into a shocked face. "You. You're that little boy."

Danny looked him right in his eyes. "You bet your sorry ass I am. You ruined my life. You killed my parents, you killed my brother and sister and now you threaten my best friends."

Danny punched him in the face once again, knocking Floyd to the floor. He kicked Floyd in the gut before pulling him up to punch him in the face five more times. He then threw Floyd to the wall and drew his gun.

Floyd's face grew into a grin when he saw the gun in Danny's hand.

"Well," he said. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me. I ruined your life. Why should you let me live? You want justice for your family? Now's your chance to get it."

Danny heard the sirens outside the house. He contemplated the situation for a moment. He flashed back to moment he saw his parents killed; then seeing his siblings' bodies; and he knew what to do.

"My name is Daniel Parker," he declared "You killed parents, my brother, and my sister, and threatened my best friends. Prepare to face justice, you son of a bitch."

Then a shot rang out.

* * *

Hotch and the others had just reached the house and gotten out of the SUVs when they heard the shot fire.

"Move in!" Hotch shouted to the others.

They searched the house until they found Danny standing in a room with the UnSub, his gun drawn. Then they heard Danny speak.

"You aren't worth a bullet, you sick son of a bitch," Danny declared. He turned around to Hotch. "He's all yours Hotch."

Hotch moved forward to cuff Harold Floyd. He then saw the bullet hole that was now in the wall. "Harold Floyd, you are under arrest on numerous charges of murder. Move it along." Hotch turned his gaze to Danny, and nodded in approval.

* * *

At the BAU, Danny had finally returned to the happiness of the team. They were all so worried after he left to search for Floyd alone. There were hugs all around and congratulations thrown around to Danny. All he could think about was the team member he had left in tears.

The team finally broke off to head home for the night. Danny stayed behind. He walked over to JJ.

"Hey," he said to JJ.

"Hi," JJ responded.

"Look I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about what I said about you having a perfect life. I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have said what I did. I regret every bit of what I said."

JJ looked at him and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for. You were right. I do have too perfect a life. I shouldn't have tried to empathize with you. I had no idea how much finding him meant to you and how much it meant for your family. To be honest, I should be apologizing to you."

"You don't need to apologize. You were trying to help and I flipped out. I was a jackass and I hope that nothing affects our friendship."

JJ hugged him. "It's okay, your forgiven. I'm glad you did the right thing today and not kill Floyd. I know that he's made your life a nightmare, but you proved you were the stronger man."

Danny smiled a little bit. "Thanks."

"Though I do have a question. Why didn't you shoot him?"

Danny took a deep breath. "If I killed him, he wouldn't have to pay for what he did to my family and countless others. If I killed him, I would be no better than him. 23 years I thought I wanted justice. I really wanted revenge. How does revenge make me any better than him? There's a great difference betwen justice and revenge. Justice is about letting the victims be the winners. Revenge is letting the UnSub win." He laughed a little bit. "You know, I kind of feel like Inigo Montoya right now. I've been out for revenge for so long, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Have you considered piracy?" JJ asked jokingly.

"I'm serious," Danny said. "I don't know."

"Well, you saved lives in your first two cases working with the BAU. You're good at it. We need people like you."

"I know," Danny said. "I'm not leaving. I'm just saying it feels weird not having a motive now."

"What about the families? They suffer from the murders. Get justice for them."

Danny thought for moment and then smiled. "Thanks JJ," he said as he hugged her. "You know, I said before that I didn't have a family. I realized that I was completely wrong. Yeah, my biological family is dead, but you guys are here. I've only been here a week and you guys treat me like I've always been here. I do have a family: you guys. Thank you for that."

JJ smiled. "You're welcome."

Danny started walking towards the elevator. "You want a ride home? I know Will dropped you off here this morning."

"Thanks, Danny." They walked out of the building to Danny's Bureau-issued SUV and climbed in. Danny started towards JJ's house.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"Sure," JJ replied.

"What is going on with you and Will? I don't see you calling him much."

JJ sighed a little. "We're kind of on the rocks right now."

Danny frowned a little. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm beginning to wonder if marrying him was actually a good idea."

"Why did you get married to him?" This question threw JJ off-guard.

"What?"

"The others told me that you didn't marry Will until Henry was almost three and a half. Why so long?"

"I'd rather not answer that question right now."

Danny understood. "Sorry. Crossing a personal boundary. Just know I'm here if you anyone to talk to." He paused. "One other thing: Why did you name your son Henry? I would've thought he would be William LaMontagne III."

JJ laughed. "Will wanted to name him that, but I convinced him not to. Henry would be born a Jareau, not a LaMontagne. He will stay Henry Jareau until I say so."

"Why?"

JJ paused for a moment. She didn't want to say why for sure.

"No reason," she lied. Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter.

They crossed an intersection when JJ saw a car flying at top speed towards them.

"Danny!" she yelled. "Look out!"

Danny turned his head to see the car. "Oh, shi-!" He didn't finish his sentence.

The car smashed head-on into the SUV, sending it rolling off the side of the road.

JJ was knocked unconscious by the collision. Danny stared out the window a little bit before falling unconscious in his seat.

**Okay, I'll be honest. I got the idea for the car crash after watching the season 9 trailer. It just sparked an idea in my mind. So thank you season preivew trailers! And that rant Danny throws at JJ... yeah that's kind of me speaking through a character. It's my honest opinion (don't get me wrong, I love JJ; her life just seems to be way too perfect for her to truly empathize with the others). Not to mention all the questions Danny asked JJ. So what did you think? A good chapter? A nice way for Danny to have closure on his family's murder without it being revenge? Did the anger rant fit in at all? Leave your thoughts in a review and let me know!**

_**(Anyone catch the Princess Bride reference in the story?)**_

**And here's your preview at the next chapter:**

_**Danny and JJ recover from the crash while JJ starts flashing back in the aftermath of the car crash.**_

**You didn't think I was going to kill them off did you? So what is JJ flashing back to? Check in next time to find out! See you then!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	10. Who Are You in Love With?

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for keeping you end for so long. It's been a long week and views were very slow.**

**Before I start off on this next chapter (yes, I'm trying to keep you on edge), some updates on the other two fanfics: The missing chapters fanfic has started posting! Keep an eye out for it. The title is _Missing Chapters from "Don't Forget That I Will Always __Love_ _You"_. It is stories based on unseen moments during the canon. Nothing completely original since everything original in the story is all I came up with. It will also help create a deeper relationship between JJ and Reid. As for the AU, I'm working hard on it, but it's a little more difficult to write. Don't worry though. It will be up as soon as I look over the first chapter a few times and deem it ready. Hopefully that will be soon. That one will be called _A __New__ Chance_.**

**Another quick note: I realized that I might have posted the previous chapter a little soon. Three in 24 hours is a bit much. Some people must not have found it because of that. The views last chapter were very low and slow (I have this thing about having at least 90-100 views before I post the next chapter). Just know that the best you'll probably get is one per day. The worst you can get is probably a month in between. I don't foresee that happening, but I'm just warning you.**

**One last thing: Sorry if I confused you with the name change. Due to some privacy isssues, I decided to change it to my nickname. Just needed to let you know.**

**Anyway, now that that's all out of the way, time to get to the moment you've been waiting for: the outcome of the crash (Note: if you have not read Chapter 9, read that before you read this chapter, or at least read the end of it).**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

June 21st, 2013

Danny finally came back to consciousness to find himself upside down in the totaled SUV. He looked over at JJ, still unconscious. It would make sense; she took the blow from when the car slammed into them. He reached his hand to her neck to check for a pulse. It was there, but it wasn't strong. He unbuckled his seat belt and fell to the roof of the SUV. He managed to pull out his cell phone and call a friend.

"Reid," Spencer said on the other end of the line.

"Doc, it's Danny; I was giving JJ a ride home and some jackass rammed into us. JJ's unconscious and I'm pretty beat up. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm actually headed towards JJ's house. I should be able to see…" Spencer paused. "I think I can see you."

Danny turned his head to see the headlights of Spencer's SUV.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Danny hung up the phone.

He proceeded to dial 911 on his phone. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm FBI Agent Daniel Johnson. Myself and my co-worker Jennifer Jareau have been hit by another car. We are trapped inside a Bureau-issued SUV. Agent Jareau is currently unconscious."

"We're sending an ambulance and help to free you both from the SUV."

"I actually might be able to get out. I have a friend who's here and is going to help as much as he can."

"Alright. Godspeed." Danny hung up. "Reid!"

Spencer ran over to the capsized SUV. Danny started crawling out of the smashed window of the SUV. He was able to slip through, but found that he couldn't stand or walk properly. Spencer tried to support him, but Danny refused.

"Get JJ out. She's unconscious."

Spencer ran to the other side. He reached inside and unbuckled JJ's seat belt, pulled her out of the vehicle, and laid her on her back.

"Come on, JJ. Wake up. Don't leave us."

He felt a slight squeeze on his hand. "JJ, can you hear me?"

The squeeze got stronger. Danny was finally able to limp around to the other side. "What is it?"

"I think she can hear us." He returned to his focus on JJ. "JJ, please. Open your eyes."

Her eyes started to flitter open at Spencer's command. She reached her hand to Spencer's face.

"Spence," she said weakly. "I love you. I've always been in love with you."

Spencer and Danny were both shocked at what JJ had just said. "What?" Spencer asked.

She didn't answer as she slipped back into unconsciousness. The sirens finally started getting closer. The ambulances parked near the scene.

Danny submitted to the EMTs' checking. They found he had a twisted ankle left from the crash. They loaded him into an ambulance.

"Hey, Doc," he called out to Spencer. "Go with JJ. She needs you right now."

Spencer nodded and climbed into the ambulance holding JJ. He sat next the unconscious woman and held her hand tightly. "I'm not leaving you, JJ."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

JJ opened her eyes to see two figures looking upon her.

"She's awake, Dad," said one of the figures; the voice sounded like a girl.

"Thank you, Katie, sweetie," said the other figure, obviously a male voice. "Jennifer, you shouldn't go scaring people like that, darling."

JJ's eyes widened as she got a clearer look at the two figures present.

"Daddy? Katie?" she asked.

JJ's father and sister both nodded.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," her father answered. "At least not yet."

"Yet?"

"That all depends on you. More or less, you are needed by your family."

"But…"

"Sweetie," her father said calmingly. "Your son needs his mother."

JJ stared for a moment. "You've seen Henry?"

"Of course. I had to see my namesake at some point," said Henry Jareau, Sr. "Though I'm not sure that his last name is quite right. Shouldn't it have been different after you got married?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know yet. I shouldn't have married Will. He doesn't know what I'm thinking. I gave him possible false hope. I… don't think I really love him."

Henry Sr. looked down upon his daughter. "I understand you're confused. But you need to determine your true feelings. Who are you really in love with?"

JJ suddenly flashed back to a day while she was working at the Pentagon.

_January 2011_

_"Come on, Ms. Jareau," said the eager Matt Cruz. He didn't seem to understand that she wasn't interested. "You have to admit I'm good looking."_

_"I'm not going any further than the working professionalism," JJ sternly told him. "Besides I have a son and someone I'm in love with."_

_Matt Cruz grinned. "I know. Why don't you just say it?"_

_"Say what?"_

_"Who you're in love with."_

_"That's not your business."_

_"Come on, just tell me." He continued to pester her with this question to the point of JJ finally exploding._

_"You want to know who I'm in love with? His name is Dr. Spencer Reid!" she yelled without thinking about what she was saying. She immediately covered her mouth._

_"That's all I wanted to know, Ms. Jareau. Have a nice day." Matt Cruz walked away with a smirk on his face._

_JJ hadn't intended to say that name, but it was true._

"Spencer," she said. "I'm in love with Spencer Reid."

Her father nodded as if he had expected this answer.

"But, Henry…"

"Didn't you say you were unsure?"

JJ thought for a moment. "Yes."

Katie spoke this time. "You love Spencer. Don't just tell us. Tell him."

JJ eyes closed again. This time they opened to Spencer above her, Danny holding the car for support next to him. "Spence," she said weakly. "I love you. I've always been in love with you."

"What?" she heard Spencer say before drifting back into unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes to find her father and sister with her again.

"I told him."

"We know," her father said.

JJ sighed. "Daddy, Katie. I want to stay here so badly because I've missed you so much, but I need to go back to Henry and Spencer. Will's going to want an explanation. I have to tell them."

Henry Jareau, Sr., nodded his head. "We miss you too, Jenny. But we're always here. Just don't forget us." The figure of her father started to vanish.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Jenny," Katie said. "It's okay."

"Katie, why did you do it?"

The figure of her sister started to fade away. "You'll find out what happened in due course. But you will find out soon." Her sister vanished completely.

"Katie," JJ said softly. "I love you both."

The voices of her father and sister spoke together. "We love you too, Jennifer."

JJ finally woke up in the ambulance, Spencer holding her hand.

**And _voila_, another chapter is done! So what did you think? A good chapter? How about JJ's vision of her father and sister? Her flashback to the Pentagon (To be honest, that's what I hope will happen in the upcoming 200th episode)? **

******And some news on the new season: JJ's not who we think she is apparently. It's hinted that she may have had an affair with the new Section Chief Matt Cruz (who I wrote into this chapter; I thought it'd be fun to put in stuff that hasn't appeared yet, but has been confirmed). I'm not sure if I should be happy that they might destroy the JJ/Will marriage (cheating leads to distrust, distrust usually leads to divorce), or pissed that the writers once again put in another character for JJ instead of putting her with Reid, like they should have in the first place.**

**Anyway, about JJ's sister: yes, I'm teasing an upcoming chapter. Not the next one though.**

**The next one's more like this:**

_**JJ starts questioning her relationship with Will.**_

**I'll be honest, I'm dying to post this chapter. I've waited so long to do this chapter! Anyway, leave your thoughts in a review. Follow and favorite if you please, and I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	11. True Love?

**Author's note: I'm back! And with the chapter I have been wanting to post forever! Thank you, God! Anyway, JJ is going to start questioning her relationship with Will following her vision after the crash in Chapter 9.**

**Quick little fun fact: I've put this on my profile, but I'm going say it again. During the series' hiatus in Season 3, AJ Cook discovered she was pregnant, so when she told the writers, they quickly decided that they had to put a love interest in for JJ. Thus the reason us JJ/Reid shippers were destroyed when they brought Will back. So the legitimate truth is that Will is only in the show because AJ Cook got pregnant. **

**In addition to this, her real-life son - Mekhai Andersen - plays Henry on the show. Why he looks like Spencer Reid (Matthew Gray Gubler), I have no clue. It's cute, but also a little creepy. I wonder if anyone's pointed that out to AJ.**

**And in addition to that, if it were up to Matt Gubler and AJ Cook, JJ and Reid would be a couple and Henry would (by default) definitely be Spencer's son. AJ admitted that she hopes Reid and JJ hook up someday.**

**Anyway, some good news: we're closer to putting some romance back in the story. **

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

June 22nd, 2013

JJ's eyes fluttered open in the ambulance. Spencer held her tightly as they rode to the ER. She whispered, "Spence."

"I'm right here JJ. Don't worry," he said quickly.

She reached her hand to touch his face.

One of the EMT's spoke. "Agent Jareau, we're almost at the hospital. You look okay, but you suffered some serious injuries from that wreck."

When they arrived, the EMT's immediately ran JJ inside. Spencer stood in the waiting room. He then realized that no one else knows about the wreck. He called Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi, and Blake and told them to come to the hospital.

He then dialed JJ's home phone.

"LaMontagne residence. Will speaking," said Will on the end. Spencer honestly didn't like to acknowledge the fact that JJ was technically Mrs. Will LaMontagne. In fact the thought made him cringe. He still felt hurt from after the wedding. Not just because JJ was getting married when he knew that she still loved him and that he still loved her; but because if Tobias Hankel hadn't happened, he and JJ would have been married.

At the Super Bowl in 2007, right before Hankel, Spencer had planned to propose to JJ and reveal their relationship to the others. When the case came up, he planned on after they caught Tobias. That idea didn't work out after he was beaten, tortured, drugged, killed, and revived by Tobias. He regretted ever pushing JJ away.

Other than that memory, he still wasn't completely sure about Henry. He knew that if Tobias hadn't happened, Henry would have definitely been his son. But now that night when he slept with JJ always kept him confused about Henry's paternity.

"Anyone there?" Will said on the phone.

Spencer finally remembered that he was on the phone and got the courage to speak. "Will, it's Spencer. JJ's been in a car accident. She's in the hospital right now. She wasn't badly hurt, but she was hit straight on and knocked unconscious. I don't know all of her injuries, but I'm guessing a good amount of them."

"My God," Will said. "I'll get Henry and I'll be there ASAP." He then hung up the phone.

Spencer paced in the waiting room for hours on end. The team trickled in one-by-one, including Danny, who was now on crutches as a result of his twisted ankle, but Will had arrived before the rest of them. Spencer managed to distract Henry from the serious situation.

Will looked at Henry and Spencer with such happiness. He felt kind of awful about hiding what he really thought. He had to tell JJ. He couldn't delay it anymore. He was now absolutely sure that she got married to him for nothing.

A doctor came in with the news that JJ was awake and that they could now visit her. Will insisted that either Danny or Spencer go with Henry first. They went in at the same time. Will stood in the lobby, thinking about what he would say. He didn't want to go first because he was afraid she might start refusing visitors after he visited.

Each team member got their time with JJ before Will entered.

"Will," JJ said as he entered.

"JJ," he replied. "I would've come in earlier, but I didn't want you refusing visitors as a possible result of what I'm about to say." He took a deep breath. "I know that you don't love me as much as you think you do. I know you are truly in love with someone else. I understand. I gave up my entire life when you were pregnant because I felt obligated to give Henry a father to grow up with."

JJ stopped him. "I was actually going to tell you the same thing. I'm sorry Will. We never should have gotten married that day. We were never truly working out. Because of me, someone I love had to suffer losing someone he loved."

"Let me guess," Will interrupted. "It's Spencer, isn't it?"

JJ's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

"I may not be a profiler, but I can see how he always brightens your day. I've seen how he looks at you. The others told me about your past relationship with him. I know you love him. I shouldn't have interfered."

"But I am glad you did. If you didn't, Henry wouldn't exist as he is today."

"Are you sure of that, JJ?" Will was absolutely serious about this. He had suspected this since Henry dressed as Spencer for Halloween. He knew that Spencer and Henry had a strong family connection for two people who weren't actually related.

"Why would you doubt that Henry's…" She stopped herself. She couldn't finish that sentence without lying. She remembered her conversation with her father and sister while unconscious.

She eventually found the words. "I've always had sneaking suspicion that Henry was Spencer's. I put those aside because you gave up everything for me and Henry. But to be honest, I always wished that I had told Spencer first. I was actually going to call it off with you for good when I found out. Now, I just can't say for sure."

Will nodded. "What do you say we part on good terms? We can just have a clean separation."

"What about Henry? He's always known you as his daddy."

Will sighed. "You know, Henry once told me that Spencer was his official second father. Not just because of how close they are and not just because he's Henry's godfather. Spencer treats him like he's his son. Henry loves him. Henry'll be a little confused, but you can just tell him what you told me. If you bribe him just right, he'll keep quiet." He started chuckling. JJ started chuckling as well.

She became solemn at the thought of Will being alone. "Will, even though we're splitting up and I'm telling Henry the truth, can you stick around a little? Henry will want to see you still."

"JJ," he began. "I have no intention of moving back to New Orleans. To be honest, I like it here. Who knows? I might find someone new here. Besides, too many bad memories for me in New Orleans." He walked over to his soon-to-be ex-wife and hugged her. "I hope you and Spencer work out well together." He started to walk out of the room.

"Will," she called out. He turned around to look at her. "I hope you find someone. I know one day you will."

"Thank you," he said. He walked out of the room and got ready to call a friend of his from work to see if he could bunk with him while he searches for a place of his own.

JJ sat in her hospital bed contemplating her predicament. She was obviously going to tell Henry so he's not confused if it turned out Spencer was his father. She decided, however, that she needs to give Spencer some time. He's still a little fragile from Maeve's death and the last thing she wanted to do was to get him back while he's still mourning and coping. She decided to give it few months.

Hopefully Spencer will be okay enough to be with her again.

**That's the end of that. Thank God. I have been wanting to do this chapter forever. Not mention I can finally put those questions of Reid possibly Henry's daddy to rest. That IS a possible outcome. This is just the first time I had JJ admit it, therefore it's the first time the possibility is directly mentioned (chapter 6 doesn't count as Spencer was drunk as could be). **

**Well, this is going to be the last chapter for a little while, since the next chapter is not finished yet. It probably won't be finished for a little while.**

**A quick note: I came up with an idea for a new story. It will be a short tale set around the annversary of Maeve's death. It will in no way be connected to this story, however it might use similar elements in it. It is solely just for fun. That does remind me: There will be a chapter dealing with the anniversary of Maeve's death, but that's not for a little while. It's two chapters away, and as I said, I'm still not finished with Chapter 12.**

**Anyway, what were your thoughts? Good, bad, etc.? Tell me. And now you're preview for Chapter 12:**

**_Spencer, JJ, and Danny work together to uncover the events of a tragedy in the past._**

**Think back to last chapter and you should be able to figure out what that means. Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts in a review, and I'll see you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**

_**(Important author's note: You have not been punked, I assure you. I removed the twelfth chapter to make some revisions. I also decided that the twelfth chapter will not be uncovering a tragedy. Instead it's going to focus on JJ and Will's divorce and JJ explaining the situatioon to Henry. I aplogize for the inconvenience and confusion.)**_


	12. The End of Obligation

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion. Not greeting this time, I just need to explain some things before this chapter.**

**First, I apologize for the confusion after the removal of the original chapter 12. A few issues were brought up to me and I needed to fix them immediately. So I removed Chapter 12: The Truth About Katie and replaced it with this. That chapter will still be present. It's coming up after this one. There are some differences, so read it all the way through.**

**Anyway, this chapter is focusing on JJ and Will's divorce finalization and JJ explaining the situation to Henry. This is the best I could with my limited knowledge on divorce as a teenager, so please bear with me.**

**Also, sorry for the delay. This chapter had me a little tied up.**

**Well, on with the story. As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

August 4th, 2013

This was it. The end of a marriage that should never have happened. The end of something that happened because of emotional instability.

JJ and Will had no regrets. Will had seen so much of Spencer in Henry that it was almost undeniable that Spencer was his father. There was still a chance, but there was no way that the time Spencer spent with Henry could have caused mutual exposure to make Henry look more like Spencer.

"Will," JJ asked him. "Are you absolutely sure about this? What if Henry is your son?"

"You still love Spencer right?" JJ nodded. "Then it's okay. Henry'll adjust to having Spencer around a lot more. Besides, I'll still visit whether or not he's my son. I know you don't want him to forget me."

JJ paused, unsure of what to say. This was going to be hard on Henry, but if it meant getting Spencer back and having him be with his possible biological son, it would all be worth it.

They both signed the papers. It was over that quick. JJ, however, was going to have some difficulty. She now had to explain to Henry what exactly was going on.

When she got home later that day, she sat down Henry and explained the situation.

"Henry," she began. "You know how Daddy hasn't been around much lately?"

"Yeah," Henry replied. "Why he no here?"

"Henry… how much do you like Uncle Spence?"

"I love Uncle Spence! He's awesome!"

"You know how he acts a bit like a daddy to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, Daddy and I think that Uncle Spence might not be your Uncle at all. We think he might be your real Daddy."

Henry's eyes widened. "Uncle Spence is Daddy?"

"We don't know Henry. I need you to not tell anyone okay. It's gonna be hard but you can't tell anyone. Not even Uncle Spence, okay?" Henry nodded.

"That's my boy. I love you, Henry."

"I love you, Mommy."

She smiled at her son. He completely understood that situation. He was her little genius. He understood a lot of what Spencer told him, so it only makes sense. Better yet, he wasn't at all upset. He liked the idea of Spencer being his Daddy.

"How do we find out of Uncle Spence is my Daddy?" Henry asked.

"It's gonna be a while Henry. Uncle Spence is still a little shaken up from the past year remember?"

Henry nodded. She had come home one night in tears. Will asked her what was wrong and she explained the entire horror of watching as Spencer watched someone he loved die in front of him. Will comforted her once she finished telling him about the conversation outside his apartment. She felt horrible for Spencer.

"Well, it's gonna a while before he's okay again. Until I say we can tell him, we don't say a word about it. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good." She scooped her four-year old son into her arms. "Let's get you to sleep, Henry."

Once Henry was asleep, JJ decided to go to sleep herself.

That night she dreamt she was with Spencer at Henry's birth.

_JJ's Dream…_

_"He's beautiful, JJ," Spencer said as he looked in awe at the baby boy in JJ's arms._

_"Just like his Daddy, Spence," JJ said as she looked up at her husband._

_"Thanks, Jenny," Spencer said. "I love you, JJ."_

_"I love you too, Spence," JJ replied. "And I love our son."_

_"Our son," Spencer repeated, still in shock of what was happening. He never imagined being a father until JJ. Hell, he'd never imagined being married until nine months ago at his wedding._

_"Our son: Henry Jason Reid," JJ declared. "Named after our fathers, in a sense."_

_Spencer smiled at the thought of Gideon having a namesake._

_"If only he were here," Spencer said sadly._

_"He is," said a new voice. Spencer looked up to see his former mentor standing in the doorway._

_"Jason."_

_Gideon smiled. "Hello, Spencer."_

_Spencer smiled. "Come here and meet your namesake." Gideon walked over to meet little Henry._

_JJ smiled at the thought of her husband and his surrogate father with Henry. Her and Spence's Henry._

JJ smiled in her sleep at her dream. If only it were real. But she had the chance to make up. She just needed to be patient. Spencer will be ready when he's ready.

**Another chapter done. Again sorry for the previous confusion. This should have been explained in the first place and I didn't. Now that it has, The Truth About Katie will be flowing better, not to mention I got to cut a chapter that I didn't think worked with the story.**

**As usual thanks for reading and remember to review. You saw the summary for Chapter 13 already, so no summary this time.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	13. The Truth About Katie

**A/N: This chapter is back from the dead! The revised version of The Truth About Katie is finished and ready to be read. Just remember there is a difference or two. Just warning you.**

**Takes place about four to five months after the previous chapter.**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

January 9th, 2014

Safe to say, this past case was not an easy one for JJ. Teens were being murdered and their deaths were staged to look like suicides. JJ kept remembering the moment she found her sister hanging in her bedroom. It was a horrifying image. There were no signs of any suicidal thoughts. That made it worse. Nothing left to tell them why she killed herself.

The plane ride back to Quantico had JJ fiddling with the necklace her sister gave her before she died. Spencer sat across from her on the plane.

"JJ," he said, trying to get her attention. "I saw how much this case affected you. Just like the last time. I know that your sister's death affects you consistently with these kinds of cases. I want to help." JJ didn't respond at all.

"JJ, if it's okay with you, I have a suggestion." He now had JJ's attention. "I have some unused vacation time and I know you have some too. I suggest that we find out why your sister killed herself and get you and your mom some closure. Will can keep an eye on Henry in the meantime. I know it's a touchy subject, but we can figure out why. If someone else caused it, we can bring justice for your sister. And if you don't want to, that's okay."

JJ contemplated the idea for a moment. "I'll call Will to have him come over to keep an eye on Henry. I'll have Garcia on standby, just in case."

Spencer was confused for a moment. "Will come over? You live together."

JJ bit her tongue. She didn't mean to say anything about her and Will splitting up, especially because of why. "I'll explain later."

"Okay. So we head up to Pennsylvania and find out what we can about the events surrounding her death."

"Whose death?" Danny asked as he walked up to them. JJ decided they should at least one more mind on the case.

"My sister. I want to know why she killed herself. Do you think you could help us?"

"Sure, I'm always looking to bring justice to the bad guy, if there is one."

"Okay, so we'll meet up early tomorrow morning and set off for Pennsylvania," Spencer said.

The jet landed an hour later. Will would babysit Henry and Garcia would be her back-up. The trio met up at 5:00 AM and set off for Pennsylvania.

* * *

Their first stop was JJ's mom. Some of Katie Jareau's behaviors could explain what had happened. They arrived at JJ's old home, where her mom still resided.

"JJ, are you sure about this? This could be seriously psychologically scarring to find out why your sister committed suicide," Spencer said.

"I am sure, Spence. I need to know. If someone did something to her, they need to be brought to justice," JJ insisted.

"Okay, if you say so."

Spencer rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Sandy Jareau said as she opened the door. "Jennifer! Oh, It's good to see you. And you brought friends. Spencer, isn't it?"

"Yes. Or Dr. Reid."

"A doctor?" JJ had never mentioned her friend Spencer was a doctor.

"PhD's, all three of them."

"Moving on quickly, Jennifer? And with a doctor, no less?"

"Mom!" JJ said, hinting to her mom that she hadn't told them about her and Will splitting up. Spencer heard every word and was trying to put the pieces together but he had to stay focused on the task at hand. Danny heard every word as well, but focused on case.

Sandy turned to face Danny. "And you are?"

"Danny Johnson. I work with JJ and Reid," he answered.

"Mrs. Jareau, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions about your daughter Katie," Spencer said.

"Why?" Sandy said, her voice now dipping to sad volume.

"We want to help you too get closure on this. Figure out why she might have killed herself and, if anyone caused her to do this, bring justice to her."

"You think someone else might have caused this?"

"Mrs. Jareau, it's always a possibility," Danny said.

"We want to know about her behaviors before she died. What was she normally like?" Spencer said.

She motioned for them to enter and they sat down opposite each other as Sandy started. "She was always a happy girl. She had friends, a good life, and siblings that she loved and loved her back. She wasn't that different before she died."

"Did anything happen in the days before she died?"

"Nothing changed; that's why we weren't sure why she killed herself."

"Who were her friends?"

"She had a boyfriend named Dexter Arnold. Her best friends were Samantha James and Cyndi Renault."

"Do you know where they live?"

"All three of them are dead. They were all strangled to death five years after each other. First, Dexter, five years after Katie died; then Sam, five years later; and then Cyndi, five years after that."

Danny spoke up. "They were all strangled to death?"

"Yes. Why?"

Danny thought for a moment, stroking his thin-haired mustache. "Doc, I'm going to head to the police station. I'm going to see if these deaths are connected. Maybe Katie's death has something to do with these three murders."

Sandy looked up. "You think my daughter may have been murdered?"

Danny looked her in the eye. "I'm starting to believe so. How did she die?"

Sandy recalled the horrifying image. "She had hung herself from the rafters."

Danny suddenly had a realization. "Now I'm convinced that these deaths are connected."

Spencer turned to him. "Why?"

"Katie died of hanging, supposedly. What if someone strangled her and posed it to look like suicide? Then five years later, the murderer decides to murder her ex-boyfriend. There's a pattern. Every five years, someone dies."

"You're right. If she was murdered, what would our profile be?"

"I'd say, at the time, a white male in his thirties. Has considerable strength if he manually strangled her. I'd say someone Katie trusted; a police officer maybe."

"Okay, let's get to work."

Danny searched through police records with help from Garcia. Spencer and JJ continued to interview her mom for anything that might help.

The hours of searching turned into days. They worked to find anything relating Katie's death: the police investigation, the coroner's report, anything.

For three days, they found nothing that could help them. It appeared that the only possibility is that Katie had indeed killed herself.

Then, Danny realized something. He had only searched through police reports and the coroner's report. Both had said that Katie died of asphyxiation, which could be possible through hanging, but from what the reports said, the rope was not tight enough and her body was hanging. The only way she could have died that way would be if she had her neck snapped. Since that was not present, that was proof enough to create investigation.

Danny immediately went to the local PD with his discoveries. The proof was too great to deny. It was no longer deemed a suicide. This was now a murder investigation.

The local police investigated every bit of information on Katie's death. Danny helped them a lot with searching while JJ and Spencer got as much information from Mrs. Jareau. After another day, they still had nothing. It was time to call in the big guns.

"Agent Hotcher speaking," said Hotch on said on the other end of the line.

"Hotch, it's Danny. We need some help up here. We have a murder investigation up here and could use some help," Danny said.

"Why?"

"It's JJ's sister Hotch. She never committed suicide. She was murdered."

Hotch was silent for a moment. "Do you have proof?"

"She died of asphyxiation, Hotch. The reports say the rope wasn't tight enough to cause that. I also have reason to believe that her killer has also murdered her ex-boyfriend and best friends."

"Should I bring the team up there?"

"Do what you need to Hotch. We're gonna need more than three of us looking for answers."

* * *

About three hours later two Bureau SUVs pulled up to the police station unloading the team.

Danny was the first to greet them. "Good to see you guys. I hate to call you up, but we need a few extra minds on this case."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Let me explain," Danny said. He took a deep breath. "When JJ was eleven, she found her sister hanging in her bedroom. Apparent suicide." The team gasped in horror, save for Hotch and Blake. "Ever since, JJ's been wondering why she would kill herself. However, recent discoveries have led me to believe that she was murdered. She died of asphyxiation, not a broken neck. The rope she had apparently hung herself with wasn't tied tight enough to kill her that way. Since then, every five years, someone who was close to Katie Jareau was strangled to death. I believe, confidentially, that a police officer may be our UnSub. An officer that has the strength to strangle someone manually. Someone who knew Katie well. Most likely, at the time in his mid-thirties, most likely taller than the victim, probably a white male."

"So we have an initial profile," Hotch said. "This means that our UnSub is now in his mid- to late fifties. We have our work cut out for us. Let's go."

"I'm going to go find JJ's brother. We should at least inform him of the investigation. Maybe he saw the UnSub without realizing it," Danny said.

"All right, the rest of the team and I will stay here and investigate each of the murders, JJ and Reid will keep talking to Mrs. Jareau, while you visit JJ's brother."

* * *

It took a little work and some help from JJ's mother, but Danny eventually found the home of Martin Jareau. He strolled up to the door and knocked.

"Martin Jareau, FBI," Danny said.

The door opened, but instead of a grown man, Danny saw a nine year old girl.

"Dad, there's a strange man at the door!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Martin said as he ran down the stairs to the door. "You go entertain yourself for a little while, okay sweetie?"

The little girl nodded and ran off.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Martin Jareau, I'm Agent Daniel Johnson with the FBI…"

"Do you happen to know my sister by any chance?"

"Yes, sir, that's why I'm here."

Martin's face turned to a look of concern. "Is she okay?"

"JJ's fine. I'm here about your sister Katie. We have evidence that she was murdered and this same murdered has killed three other people since."

"Katie was… murdered?"

"Mr. Jareau…"

"Everyone calls me Marty."

"Marty, listen. We have an idea of what our suspect is. We need you to help us out. Were there any policemen who were very friendly to you or your sisters?"

"There was one: Officer Matthews."

"Do you know his first name?"

"No. Just that he's a police officer." Marty froze. "You think he did this?"

"Until we have evidence, I can't say for sure. But I assure you that I and my team, which includes your sister JJ, will do everything we can to solve this murder. We will get your sister justice."

Marty nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you for your assistance. Have a nice day. I'll make sure JJ tells you if we have a break in our investigation." Danny walked back to his SUV. He was headed back to the police station. It was time to dig up a bit of dirt on Officer Matthews.

* * *

"Okay," Garcia began once everyone, including JJ and Reid, gathered together. "Officer Jonathan Matthews. Nice cop apparently; had a lot of praise. His wife however did not think this because she divorced him and took away their seven year old daughter."

"When did they divorce?" Danny asked.

"1981."

"What did the girl look like?" Danny asked, thinking that there might be a connection.

"She was blonde with blue eyes."

"Just like Katie," JJ said.

"I think the pieces are beginning to add up. Garcia, why did they divorce?"

"Give me a sec," she said. "Says that his wife claimed that he was abusive to her and their daughter. Violently, apparently; bruises, cuts, etc."

"So," Hotch began. "We have a divorced cop who was abusive to his family. Why would he go after Katie?"

"Katie died in 1991 when JJ was 11," Spencer began. "Ten years after his wife divorced him. Katie was blonde and had blue eyes. He may have mistaken her for his daughter."

"Or she's a surrogate for his daughter," Danny offered. "He probably killed her to get some kind of high out of killing a girl that looked like his daughter. Once he realized he had killed her, he staged it to look like it was a suicide so that no suspicion would be thrown to him, if the town knew about his divorce."

"What about the boyfriend and her best friends?" Rossi asked.

"Probably to eradicate that memory of murdering Katie," Danny said.

"He might've felt guilty about killing her and wanted to rid himself of the memory," Spencer said, picking up where Danny left off. "He killed the three on the fifth, tenth, and fifteenth anniversaries, respectively; probably to ease the guilt of her death."

"One question though," Alex began. "2011 passed, why was no one killed?"

"Maybe he was finished after killing the friends," Morgan suggested.

"Or maybe he did try to kill someone, but didn't succeed," Danny said.

"My brother was attacked in 2011," JJ began, interrupting the conversation. "Someone tried to strangle him, but he got free and ran for the police."

"So now he's targeting the family," Spencer said.

"The next 5-year increment of the anniversary isn't for two more years. If he keeps to his schedule, then he won't attack again for a long time," Rossi said.

"One problem with that," Danny said. "If this guy's a cop, he knows the murder investigation has started. He might escalate or flee completely. Garcia we need an address."

"Let's see," She began. "2137 Marshall Street."

"Thanks Garcia." Danny hung up the phone and started for the door. "Let's find Matthews before he gets away of kills another Jareau." JJ stood up and headed out with the rest of the team. Normally she would stay behind, but since her family was in danger, she would not stick around for Matthews to sneak up and attack her. Besides, she wanted to see the man who killed her sister get what's coming to him.

* * *

They drove to the address Garcia had given them and saw a normal-looking house.

"It's always the ones that look like they live normally," Danny said.

Once they pulled up, Morgan, Hotch, Blake, and Rossi slid around to the back of the house in case Matthew made a run for it, while JJ, Spencer, and Danny went to knock on the front door.

Matthews opened the front door with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Jonathan Matthews," Spencer began. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. These are my co-workers Daniel Johnson and Jennifer Jareau."

"Jareau?" Matthew said with his eyebrows raised. "You mean like Katie Jareau?"

"Yes sir," Danny replied.

"So sad to hear about that back then. To know she was murdered, it breaks my heart to hear that," Matthews replied. The three of them knew he was lying. He started shaking when he talked about Katie's death. He also attempted to feign sorrow for hearing about the investigation, which was easily detectable in his voice. The three of them knew that he was the UnSub.

"Well, you should be sorry to hear Katie's death," Spencer began.

"Because you're under arrest for her murder," JJ finished, staring angrily at the man who had taken her sister away.

As soon as she said that, Matthews ran for it. He ran out the back door, only to be confronted by four FBI agents pointing their guns at him.

"Going somewhere, Officer?" Rossi said. Morgan and Hotch ran up to cuff him. They brought him around front where JJ confronted the man who took her sister's life.

"You're a sick bastard. You killed my sister because you were physically abusive and your wife took your daughter. I hope you rot in Hell for it."

"She was a nice girl," Matthews replied with a smirk in his voice. "Really sweet. I had regrets in killing her since she was so much fun to play with."

JJ balled her hand in a fist and knocked Matthews down to the ground in one punch, leaving him with a broken, bloody nose. She held him down to the ground and spoke. "The only reasons I'm not killing you right now is because I don't want to lose my job and because I would rather see you face justice for what you've done." She stood up and walked back over to where Danny and Spencer were still standing.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Danny said.

"You don't need to be sorry," she replied. "We got the son of a bitch who took her away from me and he's behind bars for good."

Danny and Spencer hugged her tightly.

"Come on, we'd better go tell your mom and brother what we found out."

* * *

An hour later, Marty and Sandy Jareau stood in her kitchen as they listened to the information given to them. They cried tears of sorrow for the loss of their sister and tears of relief that they found the bastard who took her away.

When they left, Danny headed straight for the SUV he was heading back to D.C. in, while Spencer stayed behind to comfort JJ a little more. JJ was staying a little longer to help her family cope with the new information, and Spencer was considering staying behind as well to help out a little.

"I'm sorry about your sister, JJ," Spencer said.

"It's okay, Spence. At least now I know that it wasn't her. She never killed herself. And now the bastard who killed her is behind bars for good," JJ said.

"I'm glad that he's gone too. You have closure now. That monster is certainly not getting out any time soon."

"Thank you, Spence."

"It's no problem, JJ. You're my best friend. I care about you like you're family. I love you, remember?"

JJ smiled and realized that she could no longer hold back. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him to her, engaging her lips in a battle with his. She stood there kissing him for nearly ten minutes.

Her mother looked through the window of her home to see her daughter kissing the man she truly loved. Marty stared out the window as well to see JJ kissing Spencer. He had never met him, but from how highly JJ spoke of him, he was happy that Spencer was there to take care of her. Danny's jaw dropped in shock when he saw it from the SUV. He was going to have a serious talk with JJ later.

JJ finally pulled back when she needed oxygen through her mouth instead of her nose. Spencer stared at her for a moment. "Spence?"

Spencer started stuttering. "I-I sh-should be heading back t-t-to Quantico. I h-hope you enjoy your time with your family. I'll see you when you get back."

"Spence, wait!" she called. Spencer was already walking to the SUV. He climbed in and drove away with Danny.

"Doc," Danny said as Spencer drove away. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Spencer replied. "But now it's got me all confused."

"Why?"

"It hasn't even been a year since Maeve. I feel like I've betrayed her."

Danny stared at his best friend. He reached his hand over and patted Spencer's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy."

"No it's not. JJ's married. She has Will and Henry. I might have just broken up a family. I'm just so lost and confused. I have no idea what to think."

Danny felt bad for Spencer, but he felt more anger for JJ than sympathy for Spencer. "Don't worry, buddy. Everything's going to be okay. You didn't betray Maeve. JJ betrayed you and Will," Danny said, anger in his voice. "Don't worry."

* * *

Meanwhile, JJ just stood where Spencer had left her. She wasn't just hurt that Spencer didn't reciprocate, but also confused as to what's going on with him. He was always in love with her. Even after Henry, Spencer still reciprocated her kisses. Now he didn't.

She didn't know what was wrong. What had she done?

* * *

The next day, JJ returned from her vacation with her family. Spencer didn't speak to her or even give her a second glance. Danny didn't talk or look at her either.

Spencer was just confused. Danny, however, was pissed. It showed in his face. JJ confronted him later that day.

"What's going on? Why aren't you or Spence talking to me?" she asked.

"Oh," Danny began, anger and sarcasm in his voice. "You want to know why we aren't talking to you. Well, the reasons are connected. I'm pissed at you. Why did you kiss him?!"

JJ gasped. "You saw that?"

"You bet I did. You're married with a kid and you kissed him. You seriously confused him. That's why he's not talking to you. You confused him. It hasn't even been a year since Maeve's died, so he's told me. Not to mention that you kissing him possibly meant that he might unintentionally break up a family, and you know that's the last thing he wants for Henry: to grow up like he did. You hurt him and you seriously confused him. That's why I'm so pissed at you." Danny took a deep breath. "Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I've got work to do." He started walking away.

JJ stood there. She had completely forgotten. The anniversary of Maeve's death was a few days away. Now she felt horrible. She had unintentionally hurt and confused her best friend/true love.

Could he ever forgive her?

**Sorry for the rushed ending. It just came at the last minute.**

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Better than last time? Leave a review, please.**

**Make sure to check in next time for this:**

_**Reid needs help in coping with the most dreadful day of the year.**_

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	14. A Hero's Remembrance

**A/N: And now another heart crushing chapter. This one takes place on the first anniversary of Maeve's death. How's Spencer gonna handle it? Read on to find out!**

**Warning: Tearjerking moments up ahead! Trust me, I can't read this and not cry. It's impossible not to cry. If you can't, I think you might be soulless. Soulless!**

**Anyway, as usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

January 16th, 2014

Spencer woke up that morning wanting to not wake up. It was the day: the fateful day that had destroyed him; the day that he witnessed Maeve being murdered right in front of him.

He turned to his alarm clock to see it was 7:00 AM. He couldn't go into work today. It would be too painful. He grabbed his cell phone and called Hotch.

"Hotchner," he answered on the other end of the line.

"Hotch, it's Reid. I don't think I can come in today."

"Why?"

Spencer sighed. "Today's the day, Hotch. The day I watched someone I love get murdered in front of me. Normally, I would come in and throw myself into my work, but today I just need to mourn."

Hotch understood. He was the same way a year after Haley died. "You just relax a little today. Mourn all you need to today." He turned away from the phone for a moment. "Sorry, Reid we have a case. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Take care, Reid." He hung up.

* * *

Hotch entered the conference room. "Let's get started."

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked.

"He's taking the day off today. He's not feeling well."

JJ nodded. Garcia started the briefing.

"D.C. has another killer on the loose," she began. "Five people killed in graveyards. No connections between them other than the fact that they have loved ones buried in the cemeteries they died in. They were apparently shot from a distance."

"So a possible L.D.S.K.?" Morgan asked.

JJ couldn't focus on the case. Spencer wasn't feeling okay. It was that dreadful day. The day that Spencer watched someone he loved die in front of him. She felt he needed someone to make him happier. Once the briefing was done, she asked if she could go get Henry real quick. Hotch okayed it and she ran over to her house to pick up Henry.

She stopped at Spencer's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for Spencer to answer.

"Spence," JJ said when he opened the door.

"What is it JJ?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice. He still was a little upset after the previous week. "I'm not feeling the best today."

"I just thought you could use someone to cheer you up."

"Thanks JJ, but I'm not up for visitors right now. Especially you."

"I'm not here to cheer you up." She pulled Henry over to the door. "He is."

"Hi, Uncle Spence," Henry said. It took a lot for him not to say daddy. It was super difficult. Will visited him a lot, but it wasn't the same. Spencer was around a lot and Henry enjoyed it. But it still was hard not to call him Daddy.

Spencer smiled at the sight of his godson. "Henry, buddy. How are you?"

"You okay, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked, noticing Spencer's earlier irritation.

"It's not a good day for me, but it's better now that you're here." He may have been mad at JJ, but he would always be happy at the sight of his godson: the boy who wanted to be just like him - his protégé.

JJ spoke now. "You mind keeping an eye on Henry? We have a case and I know you're feeling the best, so I thought that it'd be best if you watched Henry today."

He thought about it. He may have been angry at JJ, but he would never pass up an oppertunity to spend time with Henry. "Sure, JJ. He is my godson after all."

_And possibly your biological son_, JJ thought to herself. "Alright Henry, be good for Spence today and I'll see you later. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mommy."

JJ walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The day consisted of JJ and the team working on finding the UnSub while Spencer was at home, playing with Henry. They had played with Henry's toys and watched a couple of Disney movies. Spencer was somewhat able to live another childhood with his godson, having never seen a Disney movie growing up. It was enjoyable for him, especially when Henry would sing along with Sebastian, the Genie, Timon and Pumbaa, Philocetes, Lumiere, and all the other classic Disney characters.

Spencer had even looked up the songs, just so he could have as much fun as Henry did watching Disney. When he reached "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", however, he decided not to let Henry watch it.

"Why, Uncle Spence?" Henry had asked.

"Even though it's a very inspirational movie, it's a little too adult for you right now, buddy," had been his explanation.

"But, Da-" Henry stopped himself short. He knew he couldn't call Uncle Spence Daddy. Mommy had said that Uncle Spence may be Daddy, but he couldn't tell anyone.

Spencer paused for a moment. Did he almost say... no he couldn't have. He knew Henry wouldn't call him that. "There's no buts, Henry. Maybe in a couple of months when you're a little older. Okay?"

Henry sighed as he nodded.

Later that day, Spencer had played his keyboard for Henry. He knew how much Henry loved when Spencer played the keyboard for him. Music had been an interest to him since Sammy Sparks, but it was also a nice way to spend time with Henry. He remember how much Henry had enjoyed it when JJ and Henry showed up at his door the night he got back from the case and he had played the music Sammy had played for him for Henry. That was also a night where JJ and Will were on the rocks and JJ admitted she was still in love with Spencer.

Spencer suddenly started remembering that JJ had started to tell him something that night before he pulled away for a case. It was something about Henry.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and started conversing with Henry.

"So, Henry," he began. "How's your Daddy been? I haven't seen him in a while."

Henry froze. He wasn't sure what to say. Mommy didn't want him talking about Uncle Spence possibly being his Daddy. Instead, he talked about Will.

"Daddy's not home anymore," he said.

"What?" Spencer said with genuine shock and concern on his face.

"Daddy still sees me every once in a while, but he and Mommy said they don't love each as much as they should. Mommy said she always been in love with someone else."

Spencer didn't care about JJ being in love with someone else other than Will. He only cared that Henry was ending up the same way he did: not growing up with a father. "I'm sorry Henry."

"Mommy said she made you my back-up daddy."

"That's right. I'm your godfather."

"Is that why you act like a daddy with me?"

Spencer smiled. "A little. But it also comes from the fact that I love you as much as Mommy and Daddy." He swallowed. "When you were about seven months old, I almost died and I told Mommy to tell you that even though I didn't know you that well back then, I wanted you to know that I love you and that you were the light that led me through the darkness. You're my best friend, Henry." He paused for a moment. "You're also one of the closest things I have to a family."

Henry's eyes widened at Spencer. "What about your Mommy and Daddy?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "My daddy left me when I was a little boy. My mommy is sick and I had to take care of her. But when I grew up, I knew I couldn't take care of her anymore. I had her sent to a hospital where they care for people like her. Some days, she's the mommy who loved me and took care of me; some days, she's a teacher like she was before I was born; some days she doesn't think I'm her son and that I'm a spy for the government; and worst of all, some days, she says that she hates me for putting her in that hospital. I know that she loves me and that she doesn't mean any of the bad things she says, but I never know who I'll see when I visit her."

Henry was saddened by Spencer's story.

"You know that you're a lucky boy," Spencer continued. "A lot of bad things have happened to me other than almost dying and my parents. There were all the other times I nearly died, when Aunt Emily had to go away, when two of my closest friends left me without an explanation, when Mommy had to leave me and your other Aunts and Uncles, and when your mommy and I weren't talking to each other. There was even a bad man who had hurt a little boy who was my friend and was going to hurt me too. You and I are lucky that we have mommys who love us and keep an us and keep us safe from danger." Spencer paused, wondering if he should continue. "But a year ago today, I lost someone who loved me. Someone I loved as well. I lost her. That's why I'm not feeling well today."

Henry was silent, softened and saddened by Spnecer's story. "Can you go visit her?"

"She's in heaven, Henry. I can't see her."

"Is she buried here like Jack's mommy?"

Spencer sniffled. "Yes."

"Then you can visit her." Henry stood up. "Come on."

Spencer contemplated the idea for a moment. He then stood up and put on his coat. He left a note in case anyone came by. He made sure Henry was covered for the winter weather and they both went to the cemetery where Maeve was buried.

* * *

When they got the cemetery and Maeve's grave, Spencer got down on his knees and spoke to the headstone.

"Maeve. It's me again. I'm here with my godson, Henry. He convinced me to come here today. It's been a year since I lost you. I've been lost since and I don't know what to do. I just need you to know that I love you and I miss you so much today. But I think that it's time for me to move on. I just want you to know that I will never forget you." He stood up and gestured for Henry. Henry refused.

"I want to talk to her," he said. Spencer smiled at his godson.

"Go ahead, buddy," Spencer replied.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Henry asked. Spencer raised his eyebrows in questioning, but he didn't press the matter. He walked out of earshot of Henry.

Henry checked to make sure Spencer couldn't hear before he spoke.

"Hi, Miss Maeve. I'm Henry. I wanted you to know that Uncle Spence misses you so much. I also wanted you to know the truth. My mommy thinks that Spence might be my daddy. I'm sorry that my mommy got Spence before you. But, he loves you as much as he loves me. He doesn't know that he might be my daddy. I wanted you to know because I want my mommy and Spence to be together. I know they love each other, but I know he loves you. If he can't be with my mommy, I understand. I just wanted you to know. Please tell my Papa and Aunt Katie that I wish I could meet them and that I love them. And tell them everything I told you, please. Goodbye, Miss Maeve. Spence misses you and I wish I got to meet you." Henry then stood up and went looking for his Uncle Spence.

Spencer was a good distance away from Henry and Maeve's grave, making sure that he didn't hear any of his conversation with Maeve. Henry started calling for him.

"Uncle Spence! Where are you?" Henry called.

Spencer was waiting at a bench a little ways away from the little boy.

"I'm over here Henry," he responded. The little boy found him and ran over to him. "Did you have a nice conversation with Maeve?"

"Yeah," Henry said.

"Alright, why do you say we head back to my apartment?"

"Okay."

They started walking toward the gate of the cemetery when Henry decided to ask him something.

"Uncle Spence," he began. "Since I don't have my first daddy and you're my back-up daddy, can you be my new Daddy?" Henry was a smart kid. He couldn't halp but want to call him Daddy, so he found a loophole.

Spencer looked down in shock at the innocent little boy. Spencer thought for a moment. "If it's okay with mommy says it's okay, you can call me Daddy. I would love it though. But why?"

"You're like a daddy to me, and I don't have my first daddy. I want you to be my new daddy."

Spencer smiled. "Let's go, Henry."

* * *

JJ and Danny arrived at Spencer's apartment, hoping that their appearance would cheer up Spencer a little. They had a break in the case, and Hotch took some of the team to the local graveyards to find the UnSub.

Danny was still angry at JJ. She had hurt and confused his best friend. He was surprised that Spencer took Henry for the day. Then again, Henry was like a bright light in the darkness for Spencer. Danny knew that Spencer would never pass up on a day with Henry.

JJ was wary of Danny hatred for her at the moment. She just didn't press the matter. Hotch had told her and Danny to check up on Spencer. Danny was reluctant to agree, but he needed to know Spencer was okay.

When nobody answered the door, JJ took the spare keys hidden in the siding of his door and unlocked it. When they walked in, there was no sign of Spencer or Henry, except a note written by Spencer:

_To whomever reads this,_

_I have gone to visit the grave of an old friend at the request of my godson. If it is an emergency, just call my cell phone and let me know. – Spencer Reid, PhD_

JJ and Danny immediately called the rest of the team and began running to the grave Maeve was buried in. They were officially on the edge of panic. Danny's anger for JJ was replaced with fear that his best friend could be in danger. Even worse, Henry was in danger too.

They both knew that now Spencer and Henry were potential targets of their newest UnSub.

* * *

The UnSub had his gun loaded and ready. He saw the tall, brown-haired man and the little blond-haired boy. They were visiting a grave. Perfect. He figured that the grave was the boy's mother's. He aimed his gun first at the little boy.

* * *

Danny and JJ climbed out of the SUV and ran at top speed into the graveyard. They had called the rest of the team to meet them at the cemetery where Maeve was buried. Danny drew his weapon, ready to shoot the UnSub, while JJ continued running empty-handed towards her son and her true love. They finally spotted them. They could also see their UnSub, rifle in hand.

"Spence!" JJ called out. "Henry!"

"Doc!" Danny called out in succession. "Behind you!"

Spencer heard the yells and quickly whipped around to see a rifle aimed at Henry. He promptly launched himself in the way, using his body to shield the boy, refusing to allow himself to witness someone else he loved dearly die in front of him when he could stop it.

Two shots rang out. Spencer fell to the ground and almost instantaneously the UnSub fell as well.

JJ ran to her son and Spencer while Danny ran to arrest the son of a bitch who had just threatened a little boy and shot his best friend. He grabbed the UnSub by his shirt and promptly punched the man square in the nose.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny yelled. "You're gonna pay for this!" Danny placed the cuffs on the man's wrists. "Why did you do this?"

"He lost his loved one. I was just reuniting him with that person," the UnSub said with a grin.

"You're finished you lousy bastard." The rest of the team finally caught up and took the scumbag off of Danny's hand as he ran over to the injured Reid. He pulled off his vest and jacket and once he was next to Spencer's body, he placed the jacket directly on the gunshot wound that was on Spencer's stomach. He looked at the two Jareaus, both of whom had tear-stained faces. JJ couldn't lose him. She loved him. Henry didn't want to lose another daddy.

"Come on, Doc," Danny said. "Hang in there."

"Please don't go," Henry said through his tears. "I love you. I don't want to lose another daddy!"

Danny looked at JJ and Henry, confusion apparent on his face.

"I'll explain later," JJ said. "Focus on Spencer."

The ambulances soon arrived. Danny insisted that JJ and Henry ride with him.

"He'll need you both when he wakes up," was his reasoning.

"When?" JJ asked.

"He won't die. He's too strong. He's a fighter."

She nodded. She picked up Henry and stepped into the ambulance with Spencer. They sat down next to the injured Spencer, Danny's jacket still covering his bullet wound.

"Mommy," Henry said. "Is Daddy Spence going to be okay?"

She stared at her son for a moment. He had just called Spencer daddy. Henry had said that he didn't want to lose another daddy. JJ didn't process that at the time because Spencer was bleeding and there was no help around. Now she noticed.

Henry shrunk. He forgot to ask his question. "Is it okay if I call him Daddy?"

JJ looked through the tears now forming in her eyes. "Yes you can, Henry. But only if Spence says you can."

"He did. I asked him earlier and said okay if mommy was okay with it."

JJ smiled at her young son. Then she looked at her true love. She had told Henry what she and Will had discussed after they got divorced. He knew that Spencer might be his Daddy. But she knew Henry wasn't calling him Daddy because of that. He had called him Uncle Spence up until that day. He was Henry's Daddy because he was like a Daddy to Henry. And that was good enough for them.

_Clever little boy, _JJ thought. _He found a loophole._

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. Spencer was immediately rushed into surgery so they could have chance at saving him. JJ and Henry sat anxiously in the waiting room, awaiting news on Spencer's condition.

The rest of the team began trickling into the hospital. They all waited anxiously for information.

"I can't lose him. I just can't," JJ repeated. Then she stunned everyone within earshot, which was only Danny. "I love him."

Danny sat down next to her. "JJ, what happened with you and Will? Does this have to do with Spencer? Does it have anything to do with you kissing him last week?"

JJ sniffled. "Will and I divorced. We agreed that I didn't love him like I love Spence." She paused. "Besides, we're not sure if Henry is his."

Danny was now stunned. "What?"

"We think Spencer is Henry's father."

"I got that. It's just I never thought I'd hear you say that. It was less shocking when the Doc said it."

JJ looked up. "He said something like that?"

Danny gasped. He accidently let it slip. "Yes. When I met him at the bar after your wedding, he got drunk and said that. He may have been drunk, but he was absolutely serious." He paused. "You know he really loved you. That wedding crushed him. He told me that if he hadn't gotten taken in Georgia, you and him would probably have gotten married and Henry would have definitely been his son. He told me that he was planning to propose to you after the Super Bowl that year."

JJ gasped. Now she really hated Tobias Hankel. Not only he had been the reason they broke up, but he was the reason she didn't marry him.

"I'm sorry," Danny said.

"For what?" JJ asked.

"I was a jackass the other day. I shouldn't've acted like that."

"You had every right to. Spence is your best friend and I hurt and confused him. Honestly, I should be apologizing for hurting and confusing him."

"When he wakes up," Danny started. "You can tell him what you just told me. Besides, I have a surprise for him."

JJ was now listening. "What?"

"Don't tell him when you see him. Just tell him to go to Rossi's." He started explaining his surprise to JJ. It was brilliant. He knew Spencer would love it.

* * *

After about two hours, the doctor finally walked into the waiting room. "Spencer Reid?" The entire team and Henry walked over to the doctor. "Are you all family?"

"Yes," Danny quickly answered.

The doctor took a deep breath. "We did all we could. He isn't going to make it as far as we know. I'm so sorry. You should visit him while you can."

Tears welled up all around. Rossi and Blake were blinking their tears back while Hotch cried the exact way he did when Haley died. Morgan and Garcia were breathless, tears welling up and spilling down their cheeks. Danny didn't hesitate in crying his eyes out. He was losing his best friend. On the exact same day that Spencer lost Maeve.

JJ was in hysterics. She had lost him again; this time without him knowing the truth: the fact that he might be Henry's father and that she was still in love with him.

"Mommy," Henry said. JJ looked down at her son. "What happened?"

JJ held back her tears. "You know how Uncle Spence…"

"Daddy," Henry corrected.

"How… Daddy… stopped the bad man from hurting you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he got really badly hurt and the doctors couldn't fix him."

"Can't you kiss it and make it better?"

JJ tears threatened to spill at the prospect of her son asking if her kiss could fix Spencer's wounds. "Not this time, Henry. He's going to Heaven. He won't be able to see you anymore."

Henry started tearing up as well. He had already lost one Daddy and now here he was, losing another Daddy. "He can't be gone. I won't let him go," he said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. JJ enveloped her son in her arms.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Danny.

"You want to say your last goodbyes?" he asked.

JJ nodded silently. She and Danny waited until everyone else was done. Henry refused to go in, saying that Spencer wasn't dying. JJ walked with Danny into the hospital room where her ex-boyfriend/true love/possible baby daddy lay dying on his hospital bed.

Danny walked over next to Spencer. "I know that we never got to really know each other as well, but you have had the strongest effect on my life. You're my best friend. I'm…" His voice cracked a little. "I'm really going to miss you. Tell Maeve I said hello." Spencer weakly nodded. It wouldn't be long now. His eyes closed.

Then a long beep came from the monitor. He was flatlining. They had lost him. Danny stood up and walked over near the door, tears still rolling down his face. JJ ran towards the body of Spencer Reid. She got down on her knees and cried.

JJ didn't say anything at first. She used her lips to kiss his one last time. "I love you Spence," she said through her sobs. "I wish I got to tell you everything. I'm going to miss you. And so is Henry. He won't visit because he doesn't want to believe you're dead. But, he's going to miss you. You were his new Daddy. I only wish that it could have played out for real." When she finished, her jeans were damp with tears. She stood up from beside Spencer's hospital bed and walked over to Danny. She pulled him into a hug as she cried harder.

Then they heard a beep from the monitors. Danny and JJ both shot a look at the monitor. Then another beep. The monitor showing Spencer's heart rate starting up again. Spencer's chest moved up and down. JJ ran out of Danny's arms and sat next to Spencer holding his hand as tightly as he could.

Danny stumbled. "I'm gonna find the doctors." He ran into the hallway and yelled for a doctor to check on Spencer. He finally returned with a doctor in tow. The doctor quickly ran over to the man who was supposed to be dead. She checked his heart with her stethoscope.

"He's alive," she said.

"I'm gonna find the others," Danny said as he ran out of the room towards the lobby. He got there to find only Henry and Penelope sitting there.

"Garcia, where is everyone?" he asked.

"They all went home," she replied.

"Call them all back here. Spencer's alive."

Garcia's eyes widened. "H-he's alive?"

Danny looked down at Henry. "Henry," he said. The boy looked over at Danny. "You didn't give up believing did you?"

"No," Henry choked through his sobs.

"Good." Danny face lit up. "Uncle Spence is okay. He'll be able to see you. He's not gone."

Henry jumped from his seat, his face still stained with tears. "He isn't?"

"No he's not." Danny picked up Henry. "Come on, buddy."

Danny ran back to Spencer's room, Henry in his arms, Garcia in tow. JJ was still sitting at the side of Spencer's bed. Danny put Henry down and Henry ran to Spencer.

"Daddy," he said. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Henry…" JJ began. She froze when she heard another voice.

"Henry…" Spencer said weakly. "JJ…"

JJ squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm right here Spence."

About twenty minutes later, Garcia entered the room with the rest of the team in tow.

"He's talking. He's still alive," Danny said, a smile on his tear-stained face.

Spencer's mind, meanwhile, was in another place.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. It kind of hurt his eyes.

"Spencer," he had a voice say. It sounded familiar. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But he turned to face the voice. And there she was.

Dr. Maeve Donovan was standing there in all white.

"Maeve," Spencer said as he ran over to his lost love. He hugged her and held her tight not wanting to let go.

"Spencer," she said. Spencer pulled away to look at her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. But you can't stay here. You need to go back to your family. Henry needs his second Daddy."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Is that what he told you?"

"That and more, but that's not important now. You've mourned for a year now. You need to move on."

"But I can't. I watched you die in front of me. My love died the moment you did."

"Spencer let tell you something. Love never dies. It can move to someone else, though. Don't you remember what I said to you before I died?"

"You said, 'Thomas Merton'."

"Exactly. I wasn't just reaffirming my love for you. You know I love you. I know you love me. I was saying that because I wanted you to find someone to find the meaning of life with."

Spencer dipped his head. "I can't forget, Maeve. That image of Diane killing you both haunts me."

"I understand, Spencer. But you don't have to forget. You will always remember the happy things, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"Then you'll be fine. Go and find the meaning of life. If anything, for me. Think of it as a last request."

Spencer smiled. "I will. I won't let you down."

"Good," Maeve said. "Now it's time for you to wake up. And make sure to speak to JJ when you see her."

Spencer's eyes closed and shot open and he found himself in a hospital room with JJ, Henry, Danny, and Garcia.

* * *

Spencer's eyes opened at last. JJ screamed.

"Spence," she yelled as she threw her arms around him.

"Daddy," Henry yelled as he joined in the hug.

"Doc, don't scare me like that," Danny said.

"I'll try," Spencer said jokingly. The rest of the team showed up and started adding in their own "Thank God's" and "Glad to see you alive's". Spencer was overwhelmed for a moment but eventually spoke up. "Danny, I need to tell you something."

"Sure," Danny replied.

"Privately please."

Danny gestured for everyone else to leave for a moment.

Danny sat through Spencer explaining his vision of Maeve asking him to move on. Danny didn't think he was crazy. It made complete sense to him.

When he finished, Danny spoke. "She's not wrong you know. I learned the same thing. When my biological family died, I thought I could never love anyone like I loved them. When I joined the team, I realized I was wrong. I love you like you're my real family. Maeve's right. Love never dies; sometimes it's just reborn. Understand?"

Spencer nodded.

"Good. Now listen to me: when they release you, go over to Rossi's."

"Why?"

Danny smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

A few days later, Spencer was released from the hospital. He did as he was told and went to Rossi's after his release. When he got there, it was apparent the rest of the team was there as evidenced by the other seven SUVs.

He went up to the door. He knocked and Danny answered.

"There you are, Doc. I was wondering when you'd get here," he said. "Come on, buddy." Danny led him out to Rossi's backyard. What Spencer saw made him freeze and smiled. Then he felt the tears welling up a little.

In Rossi's backyard was the entire team, Will, Henry, Jack, and Beth standing under a banner that read, "To our Hero, Spencer Reid: Welcome back". That wasn't even the best part.

After about an hour, the doorbell rang and Danny went to answer. He came back a few minutes later.

"Excuse me everyone, but we have some special guests here tonight. You know most of them and I know you'll be glad to see them. Especially you, Spencer."

Walking into Rossi's backyard were three faces Spencer had not seen in a very long time. The first one was a woman with dark hair and an unforgettable face.

"Emily," Spencer said.

"Hey, Reid," Emily said. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yes it has."

"But I think you'll be happier to see the others."

The next person was a Hispanic woman whom Spencer had not seen in many years.

"Elle," Spencer said as his tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"_Hola, mi amigo_," Elle said. "I've missed you Reid."

"I've missed you too."

Then came the third person. This one was an older man with a scraggly beard. It was a change, but it didn't hinder Spencer's recognition of the man.

"Jason," he said softly.

Jason Gideon walked over to his protégé. "Hello, Spencer."

Spencer wasted no time in hugging the man who was once his mentor as the tears rolled his cheeks. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Spencer. I'm sorry for leaving with only a letter," Gideon said. "I'm proud of you Spencer. I broke and ran away. You've been to hell and back and you're still here. I heard you lost someone you loved and that they died in front of you. Sarah's death broke me and I didn't even witness it." Gideon pulled the boy away and held his shoulders. "You are stronger than I ever was, Spencer. And I'm proud of you for it."

The reunited team chatted for hours on end, catching up. Gideon and Elle were introduced to little Henry, who wasted no time in telling them how much he looked up to Spencer as his second Daddy. The two smiled at the thought of Spencer being a role model for this little boy. They never imagined the 'Reid Effect' would wear off. Will was talking to Elle for a long time. Emily reunited with her team and met her replacement, Alex Blake.

Once it was nearly 8:00 PM, JJ decided that now was the time to talk to Spencer about everything that's happened recently. She found him talking to Elle and Gideon.

"Spence," she said, gaining his attention. "Can I speak to you alone, for a little bit?"

"Sure," he replied.

As she walked off with him, Elle and Gideon continued talking to each other.

"You know, I always thought that they would end up together," Elle admitted. "I can't believe she had a kid with someone else."

"You don't have to," Jason said. Elle looked at him, confused. "I think that JJ is not sure who Henry's father. I'm willing to bet that her and Spencer slept together at some point and she wasn't sure who the father was. Notice how much he looks like Reid? And just a note, they were together. We just never knew it until Tobias Hankel, when they broke up." Jason, being the brilliant profiler he was, somehow just knew all of this.

"Oh," Elle said.

Meanwhile, JJ and Spencer walked off to private spot in Rossi's backyard.

"I have a confession to make," JJ began.

**And we're going to stop there for now. Well, that was my longest (and most tearjerking) chapter yet.**

**So this is most likely the last chapter to post before the season premiere. Prepare for a JJ season, including (hopefully) a JJ and Will break-up(!). I won't have a qualm unless they don't do an episode about Reid dealing with Maeve. That'll just piss me off.**

**So what'd you think? Leave a review with your thoughts.**

**No need for a summary for next time. You pretty much already know what's going to happen next.**

**Until then! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	15. An Explanation

**A/N: And we're back. Previously in the story, Spencer died and came back to life, Gideon, Emily, and Elle reunited with the team, and JJ pulled Reid aside to confess something. We all know what it is. I just need to write it.**

**Well, the romance is starting a little again. But the drama is closer as well. And to all who cired during the last chapter, it's okay. I can't even make it through without at least tearing up a little bit.**

**Well, posted on the day of the premiere. Who's ready to be mad at the writers for anything that pisses us off? I know I am (JJ and Reid still not together; still a pissed off fan; positive side, possible fracture in JJ/Will "marriage").**

**As usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

January 19th, 2014

_"I have a confession to make," JJ began._

"I'm in love you with you. I always have been and I always will," she admitted.

Spencer wasn't shocked. "I know. You told me that after that car crash you and Danny were in a few months ago. When you came back to consciousness, you told me that you had always been in love with me." He shifted uneasily. "But what about Will?" he asked.

"Will knew I was always in love with you. We officially got divorced a few months ago on the best of terms."

Now he was shocked. "I know that you and Will split. Henry told me. But he didn't tell me that."

"I hoped he wouldn't. I wanted to tell you myself. I meant that kiss last week; I just didn't realize that it was so close to Maeve's death day."

"It's okay," Spencer said.

"No it isn't," JJ said. "I really hurt and confused you. Danny was so pissed at me about it and I just felt so horrible. I shouldn't have done that." JJ would have gone on, but she was cut off by Spencer initiating a kiss with her for the first time in years.

"It's okay, JJ," Spencer said. "I spoke to her Maeve while I was in surgery. She told me that I needed to move on. When she said 'Thomas Merton', she wasn't just reaffirming her love for me. She knew that I knew that she loved me. She knew that I loved her too. But I needed to move on. She told me that love never dies." Spencer turned and looked into her deep blue eyes. "It can move to someone else. She told me to talk to you as well. I need to admit that I'm still in love with you JJ. I always have been and I want you back."

JJ looked into his brown eyes. "That won't be a problem." She leaned in. He met her halfway. Their lips touched in a soft, loving kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the corner, Danny, Gideon, Elle, Emily, and the others were listening in on the conversation. Will smiled when he heard them admit their love. Henry smiled too. Danny smirked. Everyone else had huge grins at the prospect of their youngest agents, once lovers, together again. At first, they frowned when they heard JJ and Will had divorced, but they had filled with glee by the two admitting their love.

They looked around the corner to see the two of them kissing for the first time where both were willingly kissing each other. It made them very happy to see it.

"Well, it's about time," Danny announced.

JJ and Spencer quickly broke the kiss to see the team, along with Elle, Gideon, Emily, Will, Henry, Jack, and Beth watching them.

"So," Danny began. "Everything going well here?"

JJ and Spencer grinned at each other. "Yes they are," Spencer said.

Everyone began to cheer. Will walked up to congratulate Spencer. Henry jumped right into Spencer's arms. The others walked over to the two agents with glee as they hugged their teammates.

It was great. Spencer had JJ again and vice versa. Even better, little Henry was there with his Mommy and possible Daddy as he cheered.

* * *

After another hour, the team started trickling out to go home. JJ and Spencer were the last ones to leave the party.

"So, I guess this leaves us in a relationship," Spencer said.

"Good," JJ replied as she gave Spencer a peck on his lips. "Because I've wanted you back for a long time."

He smiled at JJ. "Well, I'd better head home. Good night, JJ." He looked at Henry. "Good night, buddy."

"Good night, Daddy," Henry said.

Spencer briefly reeled back in shock, but then he remembered that he okayed Henry calling him 'Daddy'.

"I love you both," he said as he hugged them both and strode home. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay with us, Daddy?" Henry asked curiously.

Spencer paused in thought for a second. JJ nodded, indicating that it was okay with her.

"Why not? I'll stay with you two."

Henry cheered excitedly.

**Aww, cute, huh? What'd you think?**

**Well, that's all for this section of the story. (yes I have divided them into sections: 1-7 are the "canon" section; 8-11 are the "Danny and JJ" section; 12-15 are the "Spencer and JJ getting together" section). The next section is called "the Questions". Why? (Sorry, bad joke) You'll just have to see.**

**Next time is going to be intense:**

_**An UnSub puts members of the team in danger after one of them is taken.**_

**Kidnapping? Yes. Who gets taken? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	16. Who?

**A/N: And now for the beginning of the "Questions" section of the story, starting with "Who?" Sorry for the long wait, this one took me a while to finish!**

**Not gonna keep you hanging any longer! Let's get on with it! Who's getting kidnapped? Read on to find out!**

**You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

February 12th, 2014

It had been almost a month since JJ and Spencer got together again. Since Henry wanted to see his "Daddy" every day, Spencer made a point to keep a lot of his stuff at JJ's until they felt ready to move in together.

Henry loved seeing Spencer every day he was home. Spencer would play with him and read to him. Spencer was essentially his father.

A lot had changed following that day. Will and Elle had really gotten to know each other and started dating. She kept in contact with the team and they occasionally came for a group gathering. Emily had to return to London, but she had made sure to Skype as often as possible. She looked into the possibility of even returning to the BAU if she could. Gideon stayed in town. He stayed in Spencer's apartment since Spencer wasn't there as often. He didn't return to the BAU, as he was still shaken from what had happened during his time there, but he still met with the team regularly to make sure everything was okay. He got to know Danny and Alex quite well since.

The other change was that a few days after Spencer got out of the hospital, Gideon confronted JJ. He told her his suspicion and she fessed up. Gideon, JJ, Danny, Will, and Henry were the only ones who knew that Spencer might be Henry's father, other than Spencer himself, who didn't say a word about it.

One night, Spencer had to go back to his apartment for the night. He didn't want to, but he had too.

"Why don't you have Henry stay the night with you?" JJ asked. "You still have some of his necessities at your apartment."

"From when he was two," Spencer pointed out.

"Come on, you know how much Henry misses you when you're not here," she replied.

Spencer stood and thought for a moment. Then he saw JJ's blue puppy dog eyes staring at him. "Okay, you win. That's unfair, you know."

"But I still love you."

"Good point."

He walked into Henry's bedroom. "Hey, buddy, I have to go back to my place tonight…" he began.

Henry did not like that idea at all. He liked having his new daddy around. "No, you stay here, Daddy!" he said.

"Let me finish. Mommy was wondering if you wanted to stay the night with me tonight." Henry perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Get some of your stuff and I'll be at the door waiting for you, alright?"

"Yeah," Henry said as he began to grab some of his toys.

Spencer walked down the steps to the door. JJ was standing there waiting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spence," JJ said as she leaned up to kiss him.

Henry came bounding down the steps seconds later with a bag of some of his favorite toys. "Ready!" he declared.

JJ smiled at her son. "See you later, Henry." She kissed his forehead. "Have a good time at Spence's."

"Bye, Mommy!" he yelled as he walked out the door with Spencer.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer showed up at JJ's house with Henry in tow. They had enjoyed their little guys' night. They played together, they watched Disney together (no "Hunchback of Notre Dame", obviously), and they altogether had a fun night.

Spencer turned the doorknob to the house and walked inside. "JJ?" he called. "JJ, where are you?" Henry ran off to his room. Spencer continued to look around the house for his girlfriend. He looked thoroughly but found no sign of JJ. Her SUV was still in the driveway. Something was wrong.

Then he heard Henry. "DADDY!"

Spencer immediately ran to Henry's bedroom to find him holding a folded piece of paper. "Henry, hand it here." Henry complied as Spencer took the letter and read it through. When he finished, he looked at Henry.

"Come on, buddy. You're staying with Aunt Penelope tonight," Spencer said as he grabbed Henry, who still had his backpack on, and headed out to his SUV with the letter.

* * *

Spencer quickly strode into the BAU building.

"Guys!" he yelled out. The team turned their heads to look at Spencer. Garcia saw Henry and immediately walked over. She smiled at the sight of her godson, but she noticed the solemn look on their faces.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Garcia, I need you to watch Henry. Go to your tech-lair, I'll explain everything to you later." Garcia nodded and led Henry to her tech-lair.

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.

"Henry stayed with me for the night and when we got back to JJ's we found this note," Spencer said as he held up the letter.

"What does it say?" Rossi asked.

Spencer glanced it over. His face turned solemn as he recited the message.

"_I have your pretty blonde girl. Or should I say pretty blonde LIAR. Oh, the lies she has told to you all. Lies, lies, lies. She's mine; just like she always should have been. You ain't getting her back. You'll never find her. AND YOU'RE NEXT! - PM_" Spencer's face looked to be filled with horror.

Hotch was the first to respond. "We need to find JJ and this UnSub. She is serious danger right now. Let's get to work." He opened his phone to call Gideon, Elle, Will, and Emily. They would need every available mind to find JJ.

* * *

"We're most likely looking at a former crusher of JJ's. Thought very highly of himself, practically threw himself at JJ, never gave up even she didn't reciprocate. He has an obsession with her," Spencer deduced.

"An obsession bad enough to kidnap her?" Elle asked.

"And what does the UnSub mean by lies?" Emily asked from the laptop. She wasn't able to fly back to the USA, so she was doing what she could from London.

"What kind of lies would JJ have?" Danny asked.

A knock came from the door. "Excuse me?" BAU Section Chief Matt Cruz asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're trying to find JJ," Spencer stated.

Matt's face dropped. "What happened?"

"I went to drop off her son and she wasn't there. We found a note saying that she had been kidnapped."

Matt couldn't believe it. He couldn't let one of his agents be kidnapped. That and he had a bit of a soft spot for JJ. "How can I help?"

"We need to find out everything we can about JJ," Spencer said.

"I used to work with her at the Pentagon. Maybe that has something to do with it," Matt suggested.

"Unlikely," Spencer said. "But thanks for the idea."

"Maybe it was something sexual from her past," Elle suggested.

"Not possible. She was virgin until February 2008," Spencer said.

Eyebrows raised around the room. Only Danny, Gideon, and Will were looking at him normally. "How do you know that?" Garcia asked.

Spencer panicked for a moment. "Will told me that JJ was a virgin until Henry's conception," he lied. Will looked forward, not countering Spencer's lie. The lie was good enough, but it cemented to Will and Gideon that he had the same suspicion about Henry that the two of them did. All they needed was for JJ to find out who Henry's father was to confirm Spencer's fact about Henry's conception.

* * *

"Guys!" Garcia's voice called over the speaker-phone. "We just got a message from an anonymus source. I couldn't track it and it rates a million on a 1 to 10 creepy scale."

Garcia started playing the message over the speaker-phone.

_"Hello, BAU team," _began a distoreted voice over the phone. _"You all think you can find me. By now, you should have discovered that it is not possible to do so; even with the super-genius boy, Dr. Reid. You respective intelligence areas do not apply here. Derek Morgan's obsessional crimes expertise is useless as is Elle Greenaway expertise in sex offender crimes. Penelope Garcia can't find anything without something to go off of. Jason Gideon is still too shaken up from all those deaths by Frank Breitkopf to be able to any harm to me. Aaron Hotchner's skills are useless as well. And how is your son, Agent Hotchner? Does he still ask where his mommy went? Or did you tell him that his mommy's dead because of a psychopath you couldn't stop. Agents Johnson and Blake are useless as well. How can their skills be useful after a year on the team? And Emily Prentiss is all the way in London isn't she? Why bother her with this? And as for Detective LaMontagne, what are you even doing here? You know that she lied to you. Why do you bother? Besides, you are completely useless to these profilers. __At this point, you can tell that your search is pointless. You will never find me or JJ. Even if you do, she'll be long gone by the time you find us. Good-bye, BAU team. You'll need it." _The call disconnected.

The team stood around in shock. This guy had not only kidnapped one of their agents, but now he was taunting them from afar.

Danny was the one to break the silence. "The son of a bitch." He looked around the room. "Don't one of you believe this bastard. He's just trying to intimidate you and keep you from looking."

"But he's right," Spencer said in defeat.

Danny did another glance. No one was reacting against the message except him. "So that's it. We're just gonna give up? What about JJ? She's being held captive by this bastard and we're just gonna let him get away with it without even trying? Henry needs his mommy. It's our obligation to give him that. I don't know about the rest of you, but no matter what this psycho thinks I'm not giving up. I'll search until the damn doomsday if I have to. I won't give up. And neither should you. This guy thinks he can intimidate you all. Morgan, think about what you went through when you were younger; Elle, think about what Garner did to you; Gideon, I know those deaths affected you, but he's just using them to get to you; Hotch, think about what the Reaper did; Will, think about what Katrina did to you and your life; and Reid, you've seen the other side twice and you're gonna let this jackass intimidate you after you've seen that? If you're just gonna give in to this bastard, none of you are as strong as I thought you were."

Danny did another glance around, a stone look on his face. No one reacted. He was about to speak again when another voice spoke instead.

"He's right," Spencer said. "We've dealt with worse UnSubs than this: The Reaper, the Replicator, Hankel, Battle, Buford, Frank, Garner, Billy Flynn. If we're letting this guy get to us, we were weaker than we thought. But Danny's right. We can't give up. I promised myself that I would find JJ and bring her home to Henry. I will search on. And I'll search till the damn doomsday alongside Danny until we find JJ and stop this... this... jackass! I'm not going to lose someone else I love!" he said angrily. The team started glancing around at each other.

Will stood up. "I won't give up, either."

Hotch, Morgan, Gideon, and Elle all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get to work so we can get a step closer to kicking the bitch's ass," Danny said.

* * *

The team searched the rest of the day and found absolutely nothing that got them closer to finding JJ. They were slightly discouraged, but like they agreed earlier that day, they wouldn't give up until JJ was back home.

Spencer returned to his apartment later that night. Hotch demanded he get sleep so that he could be focused on finding JJ tomorrow. Spencer needed to find her. He needed to tell her his suspicion about Henry. She deserved to know.

Spencer opened the door to his empty apartment. Henry was staying with Garcia for the night while Spencer rested for the next day.

As soon as the door closed, Spencer suddenly felt a sharp prick in his neck and started weakening. A man had been waiting in Spencer's apartment for him.

"Hello, Spencer. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to your girlfriend... before you die," the man said. Spencer collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The man put down the syringe and took a pen and a piece of paper to write his note for the team.

_"I've got him. You want him back? Too bad. I've got him and I'm not letting him leave. Good luck trying to find him. You can use all your little profiling skills to find me, but you won't. Spencer and JJ are my bitches now. And there's nothing you can do about it! – PM"_

**_To be continued..._**

**So now Spencer's been kidnapped! How this going to affect the outcome of the case? What's going to happen?**

**Join me next time for part 2, "Why?":**

_**After Reid is taken by the UnSub, the team bears down in their manhunt for the UnSub.**_

**So much intensity! See you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	17. Why?

**A/N: Let's not keep you hanging! Let's get on with it!**

**You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

February 13th, 2014

Morgan arrived at Reid's apartment early the next morning. Spencer was needed to help with a possible new break in the case. When he arrived, he discovered the door was unlocked.

He immediately began to panic. Spencer always locked his apartment after Tobias; it was an irrational fear that it would happen again if Spencer didn't take all precautions.

Morgan ran in. "REID!" he shouted. He saw only a note left on the floor and no sign of Spencer. Morgan picked up the note and read it. As soon as he finished, he headed straight for the BAU.

* * *

Morgan ran into the Bullpen.

"GUYS!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at Morgan with the note in his hand. "The UnSub has Reid. I found this in his apartment. It says that he took Reid."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that he has two FBI agents and is taunting us by saying we'll never find him."

"Well, we're not getting anything done standing around," Danny declared. "Let's get everyone to the conference room right now. This son of a bitch has gone too far."

Morgan got the team, Gideon, Matt Cruz, Elle, and Will in the conference room and managed to get Emily on Skype.

"We have a new problem. Our UnSub has Reid now. I found this note," Morgan gestured to the note lying on the table, "at his apartment this morning. He's taunting us by rubbing in our faces that he took two FBI agents and that we're never going to find them."

"We are looking at a narcissist that has a past connection with most likely JJ, since he claims that JJ has been lying about something. He obviously wants some type of revenge on JJ and probably took Reid to help rub it in her face. I have a feeling if we don't find them ASAP, we're only going to find what's left of their corpses," Danny said.

Silence overtook the round table room. "Well, let's get to work," Matt Cruz said. "We have two damn good FBI agents in the hands of a dangerous psychopath. We're not getting any closer to finding this bastard sitting around."

"Agreed," Hotch said. "Let's get to work."

"Will, Gideon, I need to talk to you two," Danny said as everyone left the round table room. Once everyone was gone and out of earshot, he spoke. "We have to tell them."

Will's face dimmed. "About Henry?"

"We don't have a choice," Danny reasoned. "Any information about the two pertains to this case, including Henry."

"He's right," Gideon said. "It's time they know the truth about him."

"The truth about who?" they heard Alex's voice ask. The trio turned to find Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Blake, Matt, and Elle.

The three looked at each other and nodded. "Get Garcia and Emily on their webcams."

Ten minutes later, Garcia and Emily were watching from their laptops as they waited for information.

"We think we have something that might pertain as to why Reid was taken," Danny started.

"There's nothing else. We all know they dated. What else is there?"

"There's the fact he was going to propose to her the night of the Super Bowl in 2007. Right before the Hankel case," Danny said. The others sat in shock. Morgan recovered first.

"But since then, Will came in, took JJ's virginity and made her a mother," Morgan said.

"Will never said he took JJ's virginity," Gideon stated.

The jaws of the other teammates dropped. "Who did?" Garcia asked.

Will took a deep breath. "Spencer did." Almost no sound from the others. "According to JJ, it was around this time 6 years ago. Morgan had a party at Rossi's mansion…"

"He WHAT?" Rossi asked.

"Spencer and JJ got drunk and they slept together. Ever since, JJ has had her suspicion about Henry. Spencer has the same suspicion. He told me at the bar after that wedding," Danny explained.

"Wait, my wedding to JJ?" Will asked. Danny nodded.

"After Spencer's return from the dead a few weeks ago, I knew they both had a suspicion. Hell, I had my own suspicion. Henry looks a little too much like Reid to be Will's son."

"Gideon told me that he thought the same thing at that party and then he said he was wrong," Elle said.

"We chose to keep it a secret until we all knew for sure," Danny said. "Unfortunately, Gideon was forced to lie so that you guys didn't find out."

"So, let me get this straight," Morgan said, trying to wrap his mind around the information he was now receiving. "JJ and Reid slept together and then a few weeks later, she finds out she's pregnant. Ever since, she's thought Henry might be Reid's and Reid thought the exact same thing."

Danny nodded. "This is going to get crazy but we need to work as hard as humanly possible to find this bastard and save JJ and Reid."

* * *

"Agent Johnson," Anderson called out. Next to him was a man about the same age as JJ.

"Anderson, how many times have I told you to just call me 'Danny' like everyone else does?" Anderson shrugged as Danny sighed. "What is it? Who the hell is this?" Danny asked.

"This man came looking for someone in the BAU to talk to. He says he knows Agent Jareau."

Danny stared for a moment. "I got it Anderson. Go help the others." Anderson walked off as Danny greeted the man. "Agent Danny Johnson. Who are you and how do you JJ?"

"My name is Peter Mirren," he said. "I went to high school with JJ. I heard about the kidnapping and I wanted to help."

* * *

About an hour later, Danny and Peter had conversed about his past with JJ and only his past with her. He said he was an old friend of JJ's. He said he was there for her after Katie's death and he had moved to D.C. around the same time as JJ.

"I haven't seen or heard from her in nearly ten years," Peter had said.

"Well, this has been very helpful information. Anything we can get on JJ can help us find her," Danny stated.

"How's her ex-husband taking this?" Peter asked.

"It's been hard on him," Danny said.

"What about her boyfriend?"

"He's missing too. We're looking for everything and anything to find them."

"Well, how's her son?"

"Henry's been a little scared since he found the note our kidnapper left behind."

"Poor kid."

"He's been asking for Mommy and Daddy all afternoon."

"Isn't his father here working with you?"

"Henry likes calling Spencer – JJ's boyfriend – daddy since he's Henry's godfather and Henry already thinks of him as a father."

"Wow. That's strange."

"A little bit. But not too much." Danny saw Morgan motion for him to the round table room. "I have to meet with team. Thanks for all your help, Mr. Mirren."

"Peter, please."

"Peter," Danny said. "Have a nice day." Danny started walking towards the round table room.

* * *

Hours later, the team was nowhere closer to finding JJ and Reid. Henry was getting tired as well.

"Will," Danny said. "You'd better take him to your place for the night. Keep an eye on him there."

Will nodded and left to take Henry to his apartment.

"I don't get it," Morgan said. "We've got every bit of information on JJ and Reid and we're nowhere closer to finding them both."

Danny heard the doors to the Bullpen opening and found JJ's mother standing there, a look of worry and anger on her face.

"I'll take care of her," Danny said. He walked over to Mrs. Jareau.

"Mrs. Jareau," Danny greeted.

"Have you found my daughter yet?" she demanded.

"We're doing everything we can to find her," Danny said. Danny thought for a moment. Maybe Sandy knew something that could help. "Mrs. Jareau, maybe you can help us. We think that the kidnapper was a obsessed stalker of JJ's. Was there anyone that JJ ever found strange or creepy?"

"Peter Mirren," she said without hesitation.

Danny tilted his head. "I was talking to Peter earlier. He seemed like a nice guy."

"He was a creeper," Sandy said. "He used to leave JJ creepy love notes in her locker; he would watch her practice soccer every day; I guarantee if he was gutsy enough, he would've tried to watch her in the locker room."

"So, essentially, he seemed like a stalker?" Danny assumed.

"Basically. A stalker is exactly how I would describe it," Sandy said.

Danny thought for a moment. _Stalker_, he thought. Then he remembered his conversation with Mirren earlier that day. He had never mentioned Will, Henry, or Spencer being involved with JJ. But he knew somehow. The only way was if he was stalking her. Then it hit him. Everything made sense. "PM": his initials. He knew about the entire team and their past cases, including Frank and Foyet.

He shook Mrs. Jareau's hand. "Thank you. I think I know who has your daughter."

"Mirren?" Sandy asked. Danny nodded grimly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jareau. I swear on my family's graves that we will find this son of a bitch. I promise you. We'll get him."

Danny ran for the round table room. Garcia was sitting inside with her laptop. "Garcia, look up anything you can on Peter Mirren."

Garcia found he had indeed moved to D.C. around the same time as JJ. In fact, he moved to D.C. the day after she did. He had property owned by his deceased grandparents in D.C. There was a large metal shed on the property as well. JJ had actually filed for a restraining order against him before she left for college.

The fact he knew about JJ's personal life made him a stalker. The creepy love notes tipped off that he was an obsessed crusher.

The team all gathered in the round table room.

"Peter Mirren," Danny said. "He's our UnSub. He was obsessed with JJ. Major crusher. He followed her to D.C. and has likely been stalking her since he knew about her personal life and all of us. He owns property in D.C. There's a large metal shed on the property."

"What's the address?"

"3486 Franklin Drive."

"All right, let's get over there."

Just then, Danny's phone rang. "Johnson."

"Daniel Johnson? This is Detective Alex Hugo. We're investigating a break-in at the home of William LaMontagne. There was an attack and a kidnapping. Detective LaMontagne was attacked and a little boy named Henry was taken."

Danny's jaw dropped. That bastard kidnapped a little boy. "I'm on it. We have a suspect in the kidnapping. It's related to the kidnapping of his mother and possible father." He hung up the phone. "GUYS!" he yelled out. The team came straight to him. "That son of a bitch kidnapped Henry."

The rest of the team stood in shock. Hotch recovered first. His face showed a look of anger that Danny had never seen. "Let's get moving. We're not doing any good standing around. Let's get this bastard."

* * *

Spencer woke up gagged and with a paper bag over his head. His body was tied to the wooden chair he was sitting in. He heard a voice speak.

"So, Agent Jareau," the voice said. Spencer's eyes widened. The bastard that took JJ had him too. He was even more bent on taking him down. The voice continued to speak. "I understand that this is an old friend of yours. Someone you loved, correct? Someone who loved you as well. Someone you wish was the father of your little boy. Let's see who it is." The bag was pulled off his head and he could see JJ, also tied to a chair. The man who belonged to the voice removed his gag. Spencer spoke his rage.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"I'll leave you two to your alone time. It's all you'll have," the man said.

The man left the room leaving Spencer and JJ tied to their chairs, forced to look at each other. JJ looked into his eyes.

"Spence, I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're here because of me. I didn't think he would try and hurt you."

"JJ, it is not your fault that he took me. He made a bad choice and now he's gonna pay for it."

Spencer tried to escape his bonds, but the rope was too tight. He eventually gave up and slouched over in defeat. A question now invaded his thoughts.

"JJ, what did he mean when he said you wished I was Henry's father?"

"I didn't wish you were Henry's father," she replied. "I have to know who his father is before I can wish."

_**To be continued...**_

**And the long-awaited moment has arrived! But in the event of kidnapping! And it looks like Henry will be joining them soon! What will happen?**

**Join me next time for the conclusion, part 3 "What?":**

_**JJ reveals her suspicion to Reid as the team finally bears down on Peter Mirren on their quest to rescue JJ and Reid.**_

**See you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	18. What?

**A/N: And now the conclusion! One quick thing: If you need a visual picture of Peter Mirren, just picture Christian Bale.**

**You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

February 14th, 2014

Spencer stared in shock. She had the same suspicion. "JJ, do you actually think that Henry might be my son?"

"It would make sense. He seems so much like you. I noticed something was off about Will being Henry's father the second you first held Henry. He was calmer in your arms than Will's. I always thought about it, but Will kept sweeping me away with how much he cared about Henry that I kept losing that thought. When we decided to split, he said he knew it was because I couldn't love him the way I loved someone else. He also said that Henry looked a lot like you. You, Spence."

Spencer sighed. "I know. That night I got drunk after you got married to Will, I told Danny the same thing. I've always known, I think. The date was exactly the right length away. I'm sorry I never said it earlier. I didn't want to break up a family. I don't want Henry ending up like me."

"I understand. I just wish I had told you in the first place."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known."

"No, I've always had that suspicion since I found out I was pregnant. My gut said Will, but my heart and mind said you. My gut got me into a relationship based on obligations of a child that might not be his. My heart and mind got me into a relationship with you."

Spencer swallowed. "I understand. I've always thought the same thing. I just didn't want to take a chance and find out Will's Henry's father and him leave Henry without a father. I couldn't do that."

JJ felt tears welling up in her eyes. "In case we don't make it out, I need you to know that I love you, Spencer Reid. I always have and always will. I wish I had told you before."

Spencer was in tears now. His only response was, "I love you too, Jennifer Jareau. I always have and always will."

"Well, isn't that just cute," said a menacing voice. "Confessing your undying love for each other in your last hour together."

"What do you want with us?!" JJ yelled.

"You don't remember, do you JJ?" the voice said. "All those letters I left for you. All those times I wrote that I loved you. All for you just to reject me." The man whom the voice belonged to stepped into the light in the room. "Remember me, Jennifer?"

JJ was shocked. "Peter Mirren? You did this?"

Peter Mirren just smirked. "Yes I did. I was always there for you. Instead you reject me and find this scrawny, weak, nerd and a cop who did nothing but flirt with you. Then, you have a kid with one of them. Which one, I don't give a damn to know. Speaking of which, I have another little surprise for you." JJ stiffened at the thought that was now going through her mind.

Peter pulled up another chair. In this one was a smaller figure with a paper bag on its head. "You obviously know this one." He lifted the bag off the figure in the chair that was now sitting the light.

In the chair was young Henry, terrified for his life.

"You monster!" JJ yelled at her former crusher. "Let him go!"

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Spencer's head. "Let me tell you exactly what I'm going to do. I'm gonna kill this weakling, and then I'm going to kill your little precious baby boy, with you watching. Then, I will finish it off by killing you."

JJ starting tearing up and yelling "Don't you hurt my little boy you son of a bitch!"

Peter pointed his gun at Henry. "I'm the one who's not tied up here. I call the shots. So maybe I'll kill your son first, instead. Destroy you enough to watch your son die."

"Henry, no!"

"Mommy…" Henry said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

JJ now started crying. "It's going to be okay Henry. Everything's going to be okay," she choked out.

Peter smirked, the gun still pointed towards Henry. "Any last words?"

JJ spoke. "I love you, Henry."

Henry began crying "I love you too, Mommy." He looked over at Spencer. "I love you, Daddy."

That did it. Spencer wasn't gonna let this son of a bitch get away wtih his plan to murder a little boy. Specifically, _his _little boy. He didn't care who Henry's DNA matched up to. Henry was his son and he wasn't going to let this bastard win.

"You just made some very serious mistakes," Spencer said. Peter quickly turned and walked over to Spencer.

"Really?" he said. "What mistakes have I made?" he asked, now pointing the gun at Spencer.

Spencer kept a straight face. "One, you just threatened a small boy whose mother is a dangerous FBI agent; two, you just pissed off both her and the boy's father," JJ froze. Spencer had just declared himself Henry's father. No DNA test was needed to show that Spencer was a father to Henry. She wanted to smile, but Henry and Spencer's lives were still on the line. "and three…" Spencer paused for a second. "You didn't restrain my legs." Spencer's leg swung around the leg of the chair and stomped on his foot. Peter recoiled in pain from the pain and hunched over, giving Spencer the opportunity to kick him in the face. He got on his legs and raised the chair from the floor. He swung around and hit Peter as he stood up, knocking Peter to the ground. He ran backwards toward the wall and destroyed the chair on contact. He pushed down the rope restraining him.

Meanwhile, Peter got back up and made his way over to Henry, gun in hand ready to kill. Spencer followed closely behind. He reached Peter before he could hurt Henry. He grabbed Peter's shoulders and turned him around.

"Get away from my son," he said. He threw a punch to Peter's face before punching him in the gut and pinning him against a wall. He landed three more punches on Peter before hitting him the gut once again and finishing with a knee to Peter's groin.

Spencer ran over and untied the knots restraining Henry. Henry immediately threw his arms around his father, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my little Henry. Come on, let's go free mommy."

He picked up Peter's gun and he ran over to free JJ. He pointed the gun at Peter as he shuffled to the chair where JJ was tied up. Once she was free from her bonds, she quickly embraced Spencer in a hug. Spencer hugged her back. JJ picked up Henry and included him in the hug. Peter was able to lift his head and despised what he saw. It was all topped off when JJ pulled Spencer's face closer to hers and engaged her lips in a battle with his.

This did not sit well with Peter. He reached down to his leg for the knife he concealed in his pants leg. He unsheathed it, lifted himself up to his legs, and lunged into a run toward the two, yelling as he did.

"Daddy, look out!" Henry cried out.

The kiss broke at the sound of his yell. Spencer quickly whipped around to face Peter, gun in hand.

"Henry, cover your eyes!" Henry did as he was told. In a moment of terror for his, JJ's, and Henry's safety, he quickly pointed the gun at Peter's head and fired.

Peter Mirren fell; face first, towards the floor, dead as could be; a bullet hole in his head.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The team had finally arrived with addition forces at the place their UnSub was most likely holding JJ and Reid.

"Our UnSub has Agents Jareau and Reid, and Agent Jareau's son Henry. We must stop Mirren before anything happens to any of them. Blake, Rossi: check the house for anything odd or suspicious." They ran off to do their job. "Morgan, Danny: the three of us set up point here with the police."

About ten minutes later, Rossi's voice came over the radio. "Hotch, we found something."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"He has walls lined with pictures of JJ. And of us as well. Pictures of you, me, Morgan, Blake, Emily, Elle, Will, Henry, Jack, Jason, Danny, Spencer. Everyone. He even has photographs of JJ's sister. They look like the ones we found in Jonathon Matthews' home when we arrested him last month."

"He probably stole the remaining photos from the house."

"I not so sure about that, Hotch. Either way, it looks like he's been stalking the entire BAU since she joined. This bastard even has pictures of the six members you lost in Boston in 2005."

Hotch paled. They hadn't even spoken about those six since the Boston incident.

"Boston? You mean Adrian Bale?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Hold on. He's even got videos of us all."

"What kind of videos?"

There was a silence followed by what was apparently Rossi trying to keep his lunch down.

"Videos of a lot of things. Including a certain party with graphic images."

Danny gagged a little. "That sick little perverted bastard. What the hell is wrong with him? Does this kind of stuff excite him? He stalks JJ and the rest of us and even videos her in the middle of her relations with Reid. What kind of sick pervert does that?!"

"Rossi, look for anything else we can use against him in court."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out.

"Oh, shit," Danny murmured.

Hotch turned around. "Move in!"

Hotch, Morgan, and Danny ran as fast as they could to the UnSub's holding place. When they burst in, they found their three friends huddled together. Spencer was holding a gun in his hand. A man was lying on the floor. Danny covered Morgan as he flipped over the body to see the bullet hole in the UnSub's head. He turned to Spencer.

"Nice shot, Doc," Danny said.

"Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked.

Spencer swallowed. "Yeah. I need to get Henry out of here. He might need a little bit of an explanation. He might be slightly scarred by what just happened." He turned to JJ and took the little boy from her arms. "Come on, Henry."

"Okay, Daddy," Henry said, still slightly terrified from what had just happened.

* * *

When JJ and Spencer returned home, Henry was still somewhat traumatized.

"Hey, buddy," Spencer called out. "You okay?"

Henry shook his head. "Bad man took me and threatened to hurt me and you and mommy."

"But he didn't. And he's not going to hurt us again. He's not coming back Henry."

Henry threw his arms around Spencer. "You saved me, Daddy."

Spencer smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Henry. Besides that's what daddies do. And from what mommy tells me, I might be your daddy after all."

Henry's eyes widened. "She did?"

Spencer nodded. "Is that why you wanted to start calling me daddy?"

"No," Henry responded. "You're like a daddy to me no matter what. I want you to be my daddy either way."

Spencer smiled as tear welled up in his eyes. For a five-year old, the kid was pretty damn smart. "Thank you Henry. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Henry responded.

Spencer let Henry out of the hug. He started to remember a conversation he had with Henry a few months ago. "Hey, Henry, why don't we watch some Disney?"

"Yeah!" Henry yelled. "Which one?"

Spencer smirked. "How about 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'?"

Henry tipped his head. "I thought you said it was too adult for me."

"I also said when you're older. It's been a couple of months and you're a little older. Besides, I doubt anything in this movie is going to affect you after today. But I'll still be there with you and mommy, okay?"

Henry nodded.

"Come on, let's get mommy to watch it with us."

Later that night, JJ, Spencer, and Henry were all sitting in the living room watching Quasimodo be the hero he truly is. Spencer watched the film and saw how much he related to Quasimodo. He never thought he would meet anyone as kind and sweet to him as JJ. Especially one as beautiful as JJ. When he saw the end, he again saw how much he related to Quasimodo. Then he saw what he had around him.

He had JJ. He had Henry, who might actually be his son. He had his team, who were like his family. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Henry starting falling asleep as the credits rolled.

"Tired, buddy?" Spencer asked.

Henry nodded.

"Well, then let's get you to bed now," JJ said.

They tucked Henry in and read him his story, just to help him sleep a little after the day's events. After he was asleep, Spencer and JJ stood watching the little boy from the doorway.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"I don't how much what happened is going to affect him. He was kidnapped and held at gunpoint by a psychopath."

"But you saved us both."

"Regardless, just being kidnapped at such a young age can have an effect on him."

"Spence…"

"I don't want him being traumatized from this. Especially if he's my son."

JJ put a finger to his lips. "Let's worry about that in the morning. Right now, I want you to do me a favor."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Make love to me, please. I almost lost you both today. Just help remind me that you both are here safe and sound."

Spencer kissed her. How could he refuse? "Come on, JJ." He led her to her bedroom and they made love.

That night, Spencer not only slept in the same bed as JJ for the first time since that night all those years ago, he had also made love to JJ for the first time since that night.

He was perfectly content with his current life.

**So Reid, JJ, and Henry are safe at home once again.**

**Only a few more chapters to go! And next time:**

_**JJ and Reid finally get the DNA test done on Henry to discover who his father really is.**_

**Who do you think it is? Don't just automatically assume Reid. I might be tricking you. You never know.**

**See you next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	19. A Happy Family

**A/N: Hey. It's me again with the newest chapter of the story. Wow, after this there's only one more. Where has the time gone?**

**Well, let's get on with it. You know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

April 17th, 2014

They had finally gotten around to the DNA test they had been meaning to get done for two months. Cases got crazy and they were never home enough to take Henry for a paternity test, even in the days off they had after Peter Mirren. They didn't want to take any time away from taking care of Henry.

It turned out that Henry was definitely a little traumatized by the event. It was giving him nightmares and he would wake up in the middle of the night and ask to sleep in JJ and Spencer's bed. They complied, but it worried them. They wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to completely revert to younger actions. He didn't but it still worried them both.

Will was very aware of this. He was the most frequent babysitter for Henry while JJ and Spencer were out on cases. Will was very well aware of the trauma that can be instilled; he had experienced it himself after the hurricane. He knew how to handle it a little bit.

Spencer was Henry's other "go-to" for help on his trauma. Spencer, having literally come back from the dead twice, knew damn well what kind of trauma can be instilled. In fact, he still suffered some slight PTSD after Tobias Hankel. He didn't let that get to him.

Despite the team's excitement at the idea that Spencer might be a father, they were worried that JJ or the boy genius would be taken away from them. Luckily for them, Matt Cruz promised that there was no need to worry. He said he would never do that.

"Spencer and JJ are two of the most useful agents in the BAU," was his reasoning. Matt and Hotch agreed that, once they found out, only one of them was allowed in the field at a time, just to make sure Henry still had a parent to take care of him if something happened.

When they finally got around to having the DNA test done, Henry was feeling the best he had ever been. The nightmares were ending and he was back to his usual, happy, five-year old self.

* * *

One morning, as they continued waiting for the results, JJ looked in her freezer for something important. She reached near the ice trays and pulled out a plastic zip-lock bag and removed its contents. She unfolded the paper.

**_Name: Henry Jason Jareau_**

**_Mother: Jennifer Jareau_**

**_Father: Unknown_**

She looked at Henry's birth certificate in sadness and disappointment. If she had been straight-forward five years ago when Henry was born and told Spencer; better yet, if she had gone with her mental decision instead of her gut decision when she found out she was pregnant.

Spencer snuck behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything okay?"

JJ looked at him. "I was just thinking about how I should have called you on the phone when I found out I was pregnant."

Spencer stared into her eyes. "That's in the past. I wouldn't have been able to care for a child back then. Now, I'm stronger than I've been and I could take on the responsibilities of a child. Besides, being his godfather is actually a pretty close second," he said with a smirk.

JJ let out a small laugh. "I just want the suspense to end because I want to know if Henry is your son or not. Honestly, I really want him to be yours. Don't get me wrong, Will was a good father, it's just the love was never there. It was only with you, Spence."

"I love you too, JJ," Spencer said. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy!" they heard a little voice call out. They turned to see little Henry running over to them.

"Hey, buddy!" Spencer said. "How's our little boy doing today?"

Henry smiled brightly.

"I'm assuming very good," Spencer said. "Come on, buddy, it's time for you to go to school."

Henry cheered. Unlike most children, Henry loved going to school. He loved being able to learn more than he already knew from Spencer. Ever since Spencer introduced him to books, Henry had become fascinated with reading. Other than watching Disney with Spencer and JJ and playing soccer with them, reading was his favorite activity.

"Alright, get your stuff and we'll get you to school," Spencer said. Henry ran off to grab his backpack and ran out to the car.

"I'll see you later, JJ," Spencer said as he walked out the door with Henry. He didn't give any hint as to what he was going to do when he dropped off Henry. He was actually going to stop by the BAU to retrieve an old possession of his.

When he got to the school, he got out of the car and walked Henry inside. "All right, you be good and have a good day, okay buddy?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" he said.

"All right run along now," Spencer said. Henry ran off to his classroom.

Spencer walked outside and, instead of driving home to JJ, he drove to the BAU. He entered the Bullpen and made a beeline for his desk. When he reached it, he started searching around inside it.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan called out. "What are you looking for?"

"This," Spencer said as he pulled out the object he was looking for. It was a silver ring that had three gems on it. One was his birthstone, another was JJ's, and in between them was a topaz.

"A ring?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. The ring I would've proposed to JJ with had it not been for Tobias."

"Well…" Morgan asked in slight shock. "Why the gems?"

"They're mine and JJ's birthstones. The one in the middle is Henry's - I had it added a few weeks ago. I figure that no matter what happens with the DNA test, JJ, Henry, and I are a family and I want this ring to show that."

Morgan showed a look of impressment on his face. "Nice. You're doing it today?"

"When we get the results of the DNA test back."

"Makes sense."

No sooner than Morgan said that than JJ walked through the doors to the Bullpen with an envelope in her hand. Reid quickly stumbled around as he tried to shove the ring in his pocket.

"Guys," she called out. She noticed Spencer. "Spence, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. What is it?"

"The results are back."

Spencer eyes grew wide. "Morgan, call the others and make sure they're here; Elle, Will, Gideon, Emily, get everyone here; in person or on Skype, however you can get it done." He ran over to JJ. "I know we agreed we'd read it as soon as we got it, but can we have the team and Henry here. I want them all to be here when we find out."

JJ nodded. "Why are you here though?"

"I had to get something real quick."

"What?"

Spencer smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Around 3:30 PM, Spencer left to pick up Henry from school to take him back to the BAU. When the two arrived, everyone was in the Bullpen: JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Blake, Garcia, Elle, Emily, Will, Gideon, Beth, Jack, Danny, and even Matt Cruz. All them standing in anticipation of what the contents of the envelope would say. Was Henry always meant to be a Reid? Or is Spencer just going to be a step-father?

The answer lied inside the large envelope.

"You ready, Spence?" JJ asked.

Spencer paused. This was it. He needed to know, but he also needed to make sure he had his family.

"There's just one quick thing I have to do first." He walked over to JJ and kneeled before her. He pulled out the ring and held it in front of him. "JJ, I love you, and I want to make sure I spend to rest of my life making sure that you know that. I don't care what the envelope says. I will spend my life making sure that you and Henry are taken care of. I will stand by you through it all. I will protect you. I will give my life to keep you and Henry safe. I will do all of that because I love you. So, I have to ask… Jennifer Jareau – JJ – will you marry me, and let keep all of my promises. To love you; to protect you; to stand by you through it all. Will you marry me?"

A collective gasp was heard around the room, and then there was nothing but silence as everyone waited for JJ's answer. She stood there in shock at what was happening. But she had known her answer to this question for the longest time.

"Yes, Spence," she said. "I will marry you." The entire group erupted in cheers as Spencer stood up and put the ring on JJ's left hand. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Henry was cheering the loudest for his mommy and possible daddy. He always wanted them together after she told him about Spencer possibly being his daddy. When the cheering died down, JJ realized the envelope was still unopened.

"Spence. The test results," she said.

Spencer stared at the envelope she was now handing to him. He tore it open and then he lowered himself to Henry's level and handed him the envelope. "It's all you buddy. You want to read the results?" Henry grinned and nodded. He took the envelope in his hands and pulled out its contents. He read it over for about five minutes before he had any response.

Henry started walking over to Will. Spencer's gaze moved downward. _Another chance I had at a family, gone,_ he thought. And then he heard Henry speak.

"Uncle Will," he said. "Will you be my god-daddy?"

Spencer looked up and stared at the little boy. He had a conversation with JJ that if he was Hanry's father, they wanted Will to be Henry's godfather. Henry must have overheard that conversation. But that also meant only one thing.

Will simply looked at Henry with his answer. "Of course I will, Henry." He lowered himself down and gave Henry a hug. "Now why don't you go see your Mommy and Daddy?"

Will let him out of the hug and Henry made a beeline for Spencer. He jumped into Spencer's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy," he said.

Tears formed in Spencer eyes as JJ took the results from Henry's hand and read them herself.

"I love you too, my son," Spencer said as his tears of you rolled down his cheeks.

The results read a positive between Henry and Spencer. Henry was always supposed to be Spencer's son. JJ felt slightly guilty about it, but she knew that Spencer didn't care at all. He had a son he loved that loved him back. He was as content as he could be. He had a son and a fiancée.

JJ thought for a moment. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing while Spencer was dropping off Henry at school. She had gone to a local pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. She'd been feeling nauseous a lot lately. She got three, just to be sure. Every one of them had the same result: positive. She was pregnant with another baby Reid. It made her extremely happy, but she had forgotten about it as soon as she got the results for the DNA test.

_Well, now's as good a time as any_, she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make, everyone," she announced. Spencer looked at her puzzled. "I just found this out today, but Henry won't be the only Reid child anymore." Spencer's eyes widened to the point where JJ was pretty sure they would pop out of his head.

"You're… you're…"

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm pregnant with me and Spencer's _second_ child."

Now cheers were erupting around the room for a new reason. Henry looked up at his father.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Henry asked.

"Well," Spencer started, trying to find a way to explain pregnancy to a five-year-old. "Have you ever wanted to big brother, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Being a big brother means having a new playmate!"

"Yes it does," Spencer said chuckling. "Well, Mommy and I just found out that you are going to be a big brother."

Henry's eyes widened too. "Really?!"

"Yeah, buddy."

"Yay!" Henry cheered. He was so happy at the idea of being a big brother. Spencer picked him up and walked over to JJ.

"Henry's really excited, isn't he?" JJ asked.

"Excited is an understatement," Spencer said.

"Mommy," Henry said. "Does this mean we're gonna be a family?"

JJ smiled as tears of happiness came to her eyes. "Yes, it does."

"Group hug!" Danny called out. The entire team came together for a big group hug with Reid family at the center.

* * *

When Spencer, JJ, and Henry returned home, JJ immediately walked over the freezer and pulled out Henry's birth certificate. She grabbed a bottle of "White-Out" and whited out the "**Unknown**" that took up space on the line where the name of the father was to be written. She held out a pen to Spencer.

"Would you like to do the honors, Daddy?" JJ asked.

Spencer smiled as he took the pen from JJ's hand and signed his name over the whited-out spot on the paper once it had dried. JJ then took the "White-Out" and whited out "**Jareau**" on Henry's name and wrote in the right name. It now read:

**_Name: Henry Jason Reid_**

**_Mother: Jennifer Jareau_**

**_Father: Spencer Reid_**

"Finally fixed after so long," JJ said.

"But it was worth the wait," Spencer said.

JJ placed a hand on her flat stomach and Spencer place his hand over hers. "Are you ready to be Daddy for real with this baby?" JJ asked.

"Yes. I finally get to be a Daddy for a baby. I missed out on a chance with Henry, so I think this is just as good," he said as he kissed her. "What do you say we sit down with Henry tonight and have a nice little family night as an official family?"

"Are you implying we weren't already a family?" JJ asked, jokingly.

Spencer paused for a moment. "Good point."

That night, for the first time as the Reid family, Spencer, JJ, and their son Henry had a nice family night. They were happy for this one and many more to come.

**And here we are! One more to go! Well, it's been quite a pleasure. I hope you guys come back for the conclusion/epilogue of the story.**

**No summary this time, just please come back next time for the finale!**

**See you then!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	20. Epilogue: A Few Months Later

**A/N: Well, I can't believe this is it. The final chapter. Wow. Thanks so much to those of you who stuck with the story since the beginning. You have really made me a happy guy. It has been a pleasure to work on this story for you all. Even though this story is over, it doesn't mean the end for the "Don't Forget" Collection. I hope you keep on reading with ****_A New Chance, What Wasn't Seen: Don't Forget Edition, _****and ****_What Wasn't Seen: A New Chance Edition._****  
**

**I'm happy, and also sad, to present to you the final chapter of "Don't Forget That I Will Always Love You".**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

October 16th, 2014

Spencer smiled as he stood at the altar. It had taken a little longer than he had hoped, but at least it was happening. This was it. This was the day JJ would officially become Mrs. Spencer Reid: Jennifer "JJ" Reid. The day that he and JJ would officially become Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid.

JJ was excited as well. She's been waiting for this day for a long time. This was a day that should come many years ago. She was currently eight months pregnant with her and Spencer's second child: a daughter. Her mother and her friends on the team along with Emily and Elle were getting her ready for the big day. Penelope was an excellent Maid of Honor. She had managed to pull this wedding together for this exact day. This was a significant day to both JJ and Spencer. It was the ninth anniversary of their first date: the Redskins game date all those years ago. The date that gave them any chance for love.

"Are you ready, Jenny?" Marty Jareau asked. Since Henry Jareau, Sr, was deceased, JJ had asked Marty to give her away.

JJ smiled happily at her brother. "Yes, I am."

Marty smiled. "Then let's get a move on and get you to your soon-to-be husband."

* * *

Spencer stared at JJ as she walked down the aisle, led by her bridesmaids. Even at eight months pregnant, JJ still looked stunning in her wedding dress. Hotch, Morgan, Will, Danny, and Henry all stood to his left as they watched the bride walk down the aisle. Once JJ reached the altar and stood facing Spencer, the priest began his sermon.

He spoke for a while before he reached the vows. "Spencer?"

Spencer cleared his throat. "Jennifer, my dear sweet Jennifer. Where have the years gone? This day nine years ago, we were sitting in a football stadium and we had our first date. We held hands that day. We shared our first kiss that night. We declared out love for each other that night. That night was stuck in my memory the most. Even through all the trouble we went through, we stand here today. I would've proposed during the Super Bowl in 2007, but you saw how that worked out. But here we are now. Better late than never, I guess." The entire wedding audience laughed. Gideon smiled, remembering that he was the one who gave him those Redskins tickets. Rossi smiled, remembering that he had influenced JJ's career choice during college; in other words, he was smiling because if it wasn't for him, JJ and Spencer would never have met. "So much has changed since then. Nine years ago, I would never have seen my life like this: marrying you, having our son Henry, and our unborn daughter. I never imagined having a family after all that I went through, but now I don't have to. Now I have one. I love you, JJ. Don't forget that I will always love you."

The priest turned to JJ. "Jennifer?"

JJ cleared her throat. "Well, how can a girl follow that? Spence, I remember every moment of that date nine years ago. I remember you enlightening me with statistics, I remember you spilling your beer on the guy in front of you when I tried to hold your hand, and everything afterward. With all that we've gone through, I thought that we would never end up here. But, we are here now with our son and our daughter on the way. Today, I become the luckiest and happiest girl in the world by marrying you. I love you, Spence. Don't forget that I will always love you too."

The priest turned to Henry. "May I have the rings?" Henry nodded and handed the rings to the priest.

He handed one to Spencer. "I love you, Jennifer, and with this ring, I thee wed," Spencer said as he slid the ring onto JJ's left ring finger.

The priest handed the other to JJ. "I love you, Spence, and with this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring onto Spencer's left ring finger.

The priest smiled. "By the power vested in me by the Lord and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Spencer and JJ wasted no time in obeying the priest's statement. They passionately kissed as cheers erupted from the crowd of people, including JJ's mother and brother, Spencer's parents, Gideon, Rossi, their co-workers at the BAU, Matt Cruz, Morgan's sisters, cousin, and mother, Alex and her husband, and Jack Hotchner. They heard the famous Morgan wolf-whistle, but they continued a little longer. They finally broke apart minutes later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid," the priest announced. Cheers grew louder as Spencer, JJ, and their son walked down the aisle together as a family.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Danny said over the microphone at the wedding reception. "I present a toast to our super-genius and the love of his life. The couple we all knew was meant happen for years. Their love stands strong. That is why I chose these next three songs for the newlyweds." Danny pointed to the DJ, who started playing the songs he chose for his best friends.

_**"**__**Here I stand head in hand**_

_**Turn my face to the wall**_

_**If she's gone I can't go on**_

_**Feelin' two-foot small**_

_**Everywhere people stare**_

_**Each and every day**_

_**I can see them laugh at me**_

_**And I hear them say**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away**_

_**How can I even try**_

_**I can never win**_

_**Hearing them, seeing them**_

_**In the state I'm in**_

_**How could she say to me**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Gather round all you clowns**_

_**Let me hear you say**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away... ohhh**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away... ohhh**_

_**Hey you've got to hide your love away"**_

Spencer smiled at his new bride. They both connected with the song. Once Will came along, Spencer forced his feelings underneath everything. He was hiding his love for JJ away where it could never be seen again. When JJ got pregnant and Will gave up everything for her and Henry, she tried forcing her feelings underneath everything. It never worked since she was the one who initiated any kiss she shared with Spencer, but she had to hide her love away after she married Will. She and Spencer basically distanced themselves away from each other for almost a year following the wedding.

Now neither of them had to hide their love away anymore. As the song finished, Spencer pulled JJ in for a tight hug, during which he felt his daughter's kick on his stomach. He pulled away and lowered himself to JJ's belly.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm always gonna be here, okay? I love you." He kissed JJ's belly before he stood back up and held JJ for the next song.

**_"Never knew I could feel like this_**

**_Like I've never seen the sky before_**

**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**

**_Every day I love you more and more_**

**_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_**

**_Telling me to give you everything_**

**_Seasons may change, winter to spring_**

**_But I love you until the end of time_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_**

**_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_**

**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_**

**_It all revolves around you_**

**_And there's no mountain too high_**

**_No river too wide_**

**_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_**

**_Storm clouds may gather, _**

**_And stars may collide_**

**_But I love you (I love you)_**

**_Until the end of time (until the end of time)_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

**_Oh, come what may, come what may_**

**_I will love you, _**

**_Oh I will love you_**

**_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_**

**_Come what may_**

**_Come what may_**

**_I will love you until my dying day."_**

Spencer and JJ smiled at how much the song fit their relationship. However, they were luckier than Christian and Satine. They would get to spend the rest of their lives together. With each other, with their son, and with their daughter. The next song started playing.

**_"I don't know you but I want you_**

**_All the more for that_**

**_Words fall through me and always fool me_**

**_And I can't react_**

**_And games that never amount_**

**_To more than they're meant_**

**_Will play themselves out_**

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home_**

**_We've still got time_**

**_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_**

**_You've made it known_**

**_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_**

**_And I can't go back_**

**_The moods that take me and erase me_**

**_And I'm painted black_**

**_Well, you have suffered enough_**

**_And warred with yourself_**

**_It's time that you won_**

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home_**

**_We've still got time_**

**_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_**

**_You've made it known_**

**_Falling slowly sing your melody_**

**_I'll sing along_**

**_I paid the cost too late_**

**_Now you're gone."_**

As they danced, the song had nailed them to a point. They were falling slowly closer to each other's love. And that was all they needed. Well, other than Henry and their unborn daughter.

And that was good enough for them.

* * *

_November 14th, 2014_

JJ winced in pain. She knew what it meant. Looks like their daughter was going to take after Henry and show up a few weeks early.

"Spence!" she yelled. Her husband showed up at his wife's beckoning call.

"What is it, JJ?" he asked.

"She's coming," JJ said. "Right now."

Spencer immediately became flustered, but quickly recovered.

"I'll get our bag and you get in the SUV. We'll need the siren. I'll call Garcia to tell Henry and to bring him to the hospital," Spencer rattled off as he reached for the phone. JJ stood up shakily and headed for the door. She was taking small, slow steps, so it was taking a while for her to get anywhere. Then she gasped.

Spencer heard and ran in. "What is it?"

JJ looked at him and replied, "My water just broke."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Okay, now is not the time to panic. I'm going to have to speed you up a little." He grabbed JJ's arm and helped her walk faster to the SUV and got her inside. He threw their bag in the backseat and ran for the driver's side. He climbed in and turned on the siren.

"Hold on tight," he told JJ. He sped off for the hospital.

* * *

"Jenny, she's beautiful," Spencer said as he looked down at his wife and newborn daughter. "I'm glad I'm here for her birth, seeing as I almost missed Henry's."

"But now, we have two children. Henry will love this little girl."

"He'd better. I'm going to need his help beating up the boys who hurt our little girl."

"Spence, don't be too over protective," JJ scolded.

"I can't help it. She's my daughter. No one's going to hurt her on my watch."

JJ smiled. Then she remembered no one had told the team yet. "Spence, the others. They'll want to meet her." Spencer nodded and walked out. When he returned, the first in was Henry, who jumped up and looked in happiness at his new baby sister, especially since it was so close to his sixth birthday. He said she was like a late birthday present. He absolutely loved her. Garcia was next in line. A rotation circuit had gone around until Will was the only one left who hadn't held the little baby girl.

"Will," JJ called. He turned around. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to meet your goddaughter?"

Will's jaw dropped. "Goddaughter?"

Spencer spoke this time. "You do so well with Henry. Despite everything we found out, you didn't leave. You still wanted to see Henry. You chose to be his godfather. Why wouldn't we want you as her godfather?" Spencer smirked. "Besides, it's kind of funny to see the roles reversed now." Will, Spencer, and JJ all began laughing.

"So, Will, you want to hold her?" JJ asked.

Will nodded as he lifted the baby girl from her mother's arms. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mommy," Spencer said. "And I know you agree with me." Will smiled since he knew Spencer was right.

Will stared at his goddaughter, mentally declaring his decision to stand by her forever. Spencer noticed this and whispered to JJ. "In his mind, he's declaring that he will always be around for her."

"How do you know?" JJ asked.

"That's the exact way I looked when you made me Henry's godfather, wasn't it?" JJ nodded. "That was what I was thinking." Spencer paused for a moment. "He's just right for our little girl."

JJ looked back at her former husband and then glanced towards her current husband. "Yes he is."

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

The team had gathered in Rossi's backyard. It was going to be their new tradition. Hotch was there with Beth and Jack; Morgan stood by Garcia; Emily, who had flown back to Quantico for the New Year, stood there as well; Alex was content as she stood next to Emily; Elle was standing nearby with her new boyfriend, Will LaMontagne; Spencer and JJ were sitting with Henry and their newborn baby girl; Danny stood nearby, watching as Spencer and JJ smiled with their children; next to Danny was Gideon, who watched his old family enjoy the night. Rossi came down and acknowledged them.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "I know that it's cold, but I'm glad you all came. I'd like to start a new tradition for us." He pulled out a box of wax candles. There were enough for everyone present, save for baby Reid. He handed them out before he continued. "Every year, I want us all to come here and give a candlelight vigil to the victims or loved ones that were lost during the year. This year, I want us all to give a vigil to the ones we lost at any point in our lives." He took out a lighter and lit his own candle. "I'll start."

He lifted his candle. "Carolyn Rossi, James Rossi, and Erin Strauss." He moved his candle to Hotch's.

"Haley Brooks-Hotchner." His candle moved to Morgan.

"Officer David Morgan." Morgan's moved to Garcia.

"Mr. and Mrs. George Garcia." She moved hers to Emily.

"Matthew Benton." She moved her candle to Alex.

"Mrs. Martha Blake." Alex moved her candle to Elle.

"Lt. Jonathon Greenaway." She moved her candle to Will.

"Mr. and Mrs. William LaMontagne I." He moved his candle to Spencer.

"Dr. Maeve Donovan." He moved his to JJ.

"Katie and Henry Jareau, Sr." She lowered herself to Henry and lit his candle.

"Daddy's friend Riley," he said. Spencer smiled at his son. Henry walked over to Danny, who lowered himself to light his candle.

"James, Megan, Joseph, and Elizabeth Parker." He shed a tear. "The Parker family." He moved his candle to Gideon.

"Sarah Jacobs, Rebecca Bryant, and our six lost bretheren in Boston."

They all simultaneously blew out their candles. They sat in a circle where they were.

"I know we miss them all," Rossi said. "But we can live on knowing that they're in a good place."

A chorus of "Amen's" and "Here, here's" erupted.

It was quiet for a little while. "So, what now?" JJ asked.

Rossi shrugged. Danny suddenly had an idea.

"Rossi, do you have an acoustic guitar anywhere?"

Rossi looked at him. "Yeah, in the upstairs closet." Danny walked inside. About five minutes later, he came out with a guitar that he found.

He strummed a few notes before he started singing.

**_"I can take the rain_**

**_On the roof of this empty house_**

**_That don't bother me_**

**_I can take a few tears now and then_**

**_And just let 'em out_**

**_I'm not afraid to cry_**

**_Every once in awhile_**

**_Even though going on_**

**_With you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days_**

**_Every now and again_**

**_I pretend I'm ok_**

**_But that's not what gets me_**

**_What's hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

**_It's hard to deal with the pain_**

**_Of losing you everywhere I go_**

**_But I'm doin' it_**

**_Hard to force that smile when_**

**_I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

**_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed_**

**_Livin' with this regret_**

**_But I know if I could do it over_**

**_I would trade, give away_**

**_All the words, in my heart_**

**_That I left unspoken_**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could've been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Was what I was tryin' to do_**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that love in you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

**_Not seeing that love in you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do."_**

Danny played the last few notes of the song.

"I didn't know you could play or sing," Spencer said.

"You'd be surprised by the things you don't know about me," Danny replied.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"I used to perform Shakespeare in high school. I once played Macbeth, though it resulted in me breaking my leg." Everyone began laughing. "And that's why I believe in the curse of the Scottish Play." There was more laughter. "I've got another song," Danny said.

He played a few more notes before he began.

**_"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**

**_It's all right, mmm..._**

**_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_**

**_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_**

**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**

**_It's all right _**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

**_Ahhh_**

**_Little darling_**

**_The smiles returning to their faces_**

**_Little darling_**

**_It seems like years since it's been here_**

**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**

**_It's all right _**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _**

**_Oh!_**

**_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_**

**_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_**

**_But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**

**_It's all right _**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_**

**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**

**_It's all right _**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

**_It's all right_**

**_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_**

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes."_**

Danny suddenly got an idea. He turned to Rossi. "You have a keyboard anywhere?"

Rossi stood. "I'll get it." About five minutes later, Rossi came back with a keyboard in hand. He set it up for Danny.

"Doc," Danny called. "I need some help here. Can't play both instruments."

Spencer smiled as he stood up and walked over to the keyboard. Danny tuned the guitar. He whispered in Spencer's ear. "You got it?"

Spencer nodded. Danny plucked the strings of the guitar and Spencer played the keyboard, both playing the opening for the Beatles classic "Let it Be".

Then Danny began to sing.

_**"When I find myself in times of trouble**_

**_Mother Mary comes to me_**

**_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be,"_** he began.

**_"And in my hour of darkness_**

**_She is standing right in front of me_**

**_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_**

Spencer joined in the song.

**_"Let it be, let it be,_**

**_Let it be, let it be,_**

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_**

JJ and Morgan joined in.

**_"And when the broken hearted people_**

**_Living in the world agree_**

**_There will be an answer, let it be_**

**_For though they may be parted_**

**_There is still a chance that they will see_**

**_There will be an answer, let it be." _**

The rest of the team joined in one-by-one as the chorus began: first Garcia, then Elle and Will, then Alex, then Emily, then Rossi, then Beth, then Gideon, and finally Hotch.

**_"Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_There will be an answer, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

**_And when the night is cloudy_**

**_There is still a light that shines on me_**

**_Shine until tomorrow, let it be_**

**_I wake up to the sound of music,_**

**_Mother Mary comes to me_**

**_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_There will be an answer, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_There will be an answer, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_**

The team finished singing their own little rendition of the Beatles' "Let it Be". Jack and Henry both clapped their hands in excitement.

"I didn't know any of you could sing," Danny said in awe.

"You'd be surprised about the things you don't know about us," Spencer replied. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Later that night, they all celebrated the passing of 2014 and the beginning of 2015.

"Hard to believe," Spencer commented.

JJ turned to look at him. "What?"

"Our first date. The Redskins game. It's almost been ten years. So much has changed."

JJ smiled. "Yes it has. We have a son and a daughter now, you've become stronger than you've been, we've been able to get closure on our pasts; it's all so much."

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," Spencer said as he leaned in to kiss JJ. Henry walked up a minute later.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go home?" Henry asked sleepily.

"Yes we can Henry," Spencer said. "Let's go say goodbye and we can go home and get you and your sister to bed."

They said their goodbyes to the team for the night and headed back home. They quickly got Henry tucked in and asleep and their newborn baby girl was sleeping soundly in her bassinet.

Spencer and JJ looked over at both of their children. As they climbed into bed, they quickly gave each a kiss good night.

"I love you, Mrs. Reid," he said.

"I love you too, Dr. Reid," she replied.

They cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

That night, everyone was dreaming about the loved ones they lost.

* * *

JJ and Spencer prepped their son and newborn daughter for the occasion. Spencer fixed the bowtie of Henry's tuxedo. JJ made sure that their newborn daughter was swaddled and warm. Soon they were ready for the occasion. They exited their private room and entered the main area.

Rossi was fixing his tie for the occasion. He was extremely happy, but also extremely sad at whom he would be seeing tonight.

Hotch had Beth and Jack at his sides as he led them to the main area.

Derek and Penelope walked arm-in-arm into the main area.

Emily walked her way into the main area, as did Alex.

Will and Elle entered the main area as well.

Danny took a deep breath as he prepared to see the people he came to see.

Gideon stood solemnly before he entered the main area.

Standing in the main area were a number of people standing in groups convenient for the people who wanted to see them.

* * *

Spencer, JJ, and Henry walked over to the older man who was talking to a woman in her 30's, a teenager, and a little boy. The four turned to see the people they loved. Spencer slowly walked over to the woman in her 30's and the little boy.

"Maeve," he said softly. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud of you Spencer," she said. "You heeded my advice and not only got the girl of your dreams back and also received a son and daughter in the process."

"Maeve, I still love you. I miss you so much. And to be honest, JJ's better than the girl of my dreams. She's real."

Maeve smiled at her old love.

"I'm happy for Spencer. Thank you for completing my last request."

"Spencer," the little boy said.

Spencer stared for a moment. "Riley?"

The boy nodded. "It's okay, Spencer. You're lucky. You're still there. The man who hurt me is gone. He got sent where all the bad monsters get sent. He can't hurt me here. At least you know what could have happened."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. My dad really misses you, kid. I know that your dad misses you too."

"I miss them both too. But I'm still present wherever they go. The heart may be only ventricles and blood, but the deeper meaning of it is that I still reside in their memories and as such, I'm in their minds and therefore I'm in their hearts."

Spencer eyes widened. "Smart kid, Riley."

"You're my best friend, Spencer," Riley said. "You think I haven't learned a few things since? Don't forget me."

Spencer stopped himself from crying. "I can't and I won't."

* * *

"Daddy, Katie," JJ said as she walked over to her father and sister.

"Jennifer," her father said.

JJ hugged them both and then pulled Henry over to the three.

"Henry, this is your grandfather and your Aunt Katie."

"Hi," Henry said in his typical six-year-old happiness.

"He's beautiful, Jenny," Katie said.

"I have Spence to thank for him. Not to mention this little one," she said motioning to the baby girl in her arms.

"What's her name?" Katie asked.

JJ looked at her happily. "I named her after you and Spencer's lady friend. This is Katie Maeve Reid."

Katie smiled as tears started to stream across her face. "She's beautiful Jenny."

"Just like her namesake. Both of them."

* * *

Spencer gave Maeve one last look. "I miss you. I'll never forget you, Maeve." He hugged her again as her figure faded away.

"Goodbye, Spencer. Goodbye, little Henry," she said to the little boy.

"Goodbye, Maeve. My daddy misses you," Henry replied. Maeve faded away completely.

"Hi," Riley called to Henry, who turned his head at the shout. "My name's Riley. What's yours?"

"Henry," Henry replied. "Are you a friend of my daddy?"

Riley nodded. He and Henry conversed as two six-year olds would. Eventually, Riley began to fade as well.

"Bye, Henry! I hope we get to see each other again."

Henry nodded and waved to his new friend. "I do too! Bye, Riley!"

Spencer spoke now. "Goodbye, Riley. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Spencer." Riley's figure faded completely.

Spencer teared up, but regained himself as he walked over to his wife talking his father-in-law and sister-in-law.

"Hello," Spencer said to JJ's father and sister.

"Hello, Spencer," Henry Jareau, Sr., said.

"Hi, Spencer," Katie said. "Thank you for helping Jenny discover the truth. Thanks to you, that monster is in jail and is paying for what he did."

"You're welcome," Spencer said as he walked over to hug his sister-in-law. He turned to face JJ's father. "I assure you that I will take care of JJ, Henry, and Katie. They are my family and I want them to know that I will take care of them. I only wish I got the chance to meet you in life."

"I do too, Spencer. But I know that I can trust you with my daughter and grandson." The figure of JJ's father started to fade. "Goodbye. Take care."

"I love you, daddy," JJ yelled.

His voice spoke, "I love you, too."

The figure of Katie started to fade as well.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Jenny." Katie faded completely.

"Goodbye Papa, goodbye Aunt Katie," Henry yelled to the sky.

The voices spoke together, "Goodbye Henry. We both love you. Tell your sister that we love her too."

* * *

Rossi walked over to find two of the women he loved standing together. With them was a man in his 30's he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Dad," the man said.

Rossi's face expressed shock. "James?" he asked in disbelief.

James Rossi nodded. Rossi stood in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

"Dad?" James asked.

Rossi ran over to hug the son he never had, tears pouring from his eyes. He pulled James' mother Carolyn and Erin Strauss together for a family hug. A family that he would love to his own grave.

* * *

Will and Elle found Will's parents standing together with Elle's father. They were introduced to each other. Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne smiled at their son for his accomplishment of finding someone he loved. Lt. Greenaway smiled at his daughter who had now found love in someone so kind.

* * *

Derek and Penelope introduced each other to Officer Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Garcia.

* * *

Emily found Matthew standing by himself with no one to talk to. "You look like you could use some company." Matthew turned his head to see his best friend standing behind him. He immediately ran to hug her tightly.

"I've missed you Emily," he said through the tears forming in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, Matt," Emily said through her own tears.

* * *

Jack ran over to hug his mother.

"Mommy!" he shouted.

Haley held her son tightly. "Hello, Jack. I've missed you so much. I hope you're being good for Daddy."

"I am," Jack said.

"He really has," Hotch said.

"Hello, Aaron," Haley said. She glanced over to Beth. "Who's this?"

"Haley, this is Beth Clemmons. Beth, this is my ex-wife Haley."

"Hello," Beth said as she extended her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Beth. I sure hope you're helping out with my son as much as my sister is."

"I'm trying," Beth said laughing.

"Thank you for helping Aaron. You gave him love after I died. You helped him move on with him never ending his love for me. I still love him, but things just didn't work out. I hope they do with you two." Haley smiled at the two before she returned her attention to her son. "Mommy loves you, Jack."

"I love you too, Mommy," Jack replied.

* * *

Danny found his way over to the four people who stood together.

"Mom, Dad, Joey, Lizzie," he rattled off. Danny's family turned to look at him. Many a "Thank you" was given to their son/little brother: the man who took down their murderer. They talked for a good while, before they started to fade as well.

"I miss you all so much," Danny said through the tears that now stained his face. "I'll never forget you. I love you all."

"We love you too Daniel," the four said at the same time. They faded away as well.

* * *

Gideon saw Sarah, Rebecca, and his six fallen bretheren standing together. When he reached them, he immdeiately started apologizing for their deaths. Sarah silenced him.

"It wasn't your fault, Jason. You didn't cause our deaths. We moved on from what happened to us. You should too. The only people responsible for our deaths are the people who killed us: Adrian Bale and Frank Breitkopf. Both of them aren't going to hurt anyone anymore thanks to you. Don't look back on the past and be sad for the ones lost, but happy for the people who are safe thanks to you."

Gideon broke down in tears as he hugged Sarah tightly. "Thank you, Sarah."

Rebecca joined in the hug, as did the six fallen agents from Boston. Gideon was surrounded by the people he lost, but now he knew it wasn't his fault. They assured him that everything was okay because the criminals who killed them were stopped. Being in the arms of these people made him happier than he has ever been.

* * *

One by one, each of their loved ones vanished into thin air. Each said their goodbyes. They knew it wasn't really the end. They would all meet again someday. It was a beautiful night for everyone as they saw their lost loves again to say goodbye one last time.

Each person shed a few tears as they watched all their friends and loved ones say goodbye and fade into thin air.

The team and their close friends all dreamt of their loved ones. And that was what kept them going. Knowing that one day, they would all meet again.

But that day would be far off. Now was a time for happiness and family.

And thus the entire team, their families, Emily, Elle, Will, and Gideon, all slept to the memories of the ones they loved.

* * *

_"Love is how you stay alive even after you're gone." - Cory Monteith_

* * *

_**FIN**_

**Well, that's it. That's the end. I hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts in a review. Thanks again for reading, especially if you have been with the story since the very beginning. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much.**

**Just a quick note: the songs are _You've Got to Hide Your Love Away _by the Beatles, _Co__me What May_ by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from _Moulin Rouge_, _Falling Slowly _from _Once_, _W__h_****_at Hurts the Most _****by Rascal Flatts, ****_Here Comes the Sun_**** by the Beatles (though the lyrics I got from the Glee Cast version), and ****_Let it Be_**** by the Beatles.**

**Well, that's all for this story. I hope you all continue on with the rest of the "Don't Forget" Collection. Besides, I might consider doing a sequel in the form of a collection of one-shots. Also keep an eye out for the second story in "A Guy Can Only Hope", _LA Times_! Thanks so much to you all!**

**I'll see you in another story! Good-bye!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
